


Savior

by theonehewaitsfor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mudblood, Muggle-born, Muggles, Murder, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Trauma, Pureblood Culture, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 54,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonehewaitsfor/pseuds/theonehewaitsfor
Summary: Hermione Granger is graciously given an apprenticeship following her return to Hogwarts for her eighth year. However, she is an apprentice to Severus Snape--the man she helped save from a certain death. Does Severus learn to forgive Hermione for saving him, even though he wished he was dead?





	1. One

Hermione smiled to the two young men sitting next to her in the Grand Hall at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio had returned. Except, they had only returned to finish their final year. Because the three had essentially abandoned their schoolwork in search of horcruxes, the ministry required them to repeat their seventh year. The trio, as well as a handful of other previous seventh year students had agreed begrudgingly to return. 

Ronald Weasley, attempting to grow a beard, was hoping to become an auror with the ministry upon completion of his NEWTs. His anxiety was at the ultimate level as aurors were required a minimum of five NEWTs. Harry Potter smiled down the long table towards Ginny Weasley, Ron’s younger sister. The pair were obviously smitten. Harry was also hoping to be an auror. There was nothing more handsome or daring than catching infamously dangerous wizards. 

Hermione Granger had absolutely no idea what her plans were after sitting for the NEWTs. She was hoping for seven, but wanted outstanding NEWTs in transfiguration, potions and charms. She had been graciously appointed the position of Head Girl, which allowed her private chambers with an adjoining bathroom. Hermione was thrilled, knowing she would be able to study in peace and quiet for all of her tests. 

“And now, we will begin the sorting hat ceremony! First year students, please come forward,” Headmistress McGonagall announced, standing before the golden podium. Behind her sat the professors of Hogwarts. Some new, some old. Her heart ached for Professor Dumbledore and his vacancy. Hermione met eyes with Severus Snape at the far left of the table. His eyes burned into hers. Pain stabbed into her chest and memories flooded her. 

***

“Please professor, stay with me. Please!” She pressed her hand against the gaping wound in his neck. “Professor!” She cried, and pulled out her wand. She attempted two or three healing charms, but nothing would stop the blood pouring out. Harry had run off with Ron to find Madam Pomfrey. The pair came with three vials. A blood-replenishing potion, a blood clotting potion, and one she wasn’t sure of. 

“I can’t give him this vial if I don’t know what’s in it, Harry!” 

“Madam Pomfrey just said to use it! Snape had given it to her for emergencies.” Harry shoved the vial towards her, the icy blue sloshing in the glass. Taking her bloodied hand from Snape’s neck, she took the vial from Harry with question.

“Harry, I just-” 

“Hermione, DO IT!” Ron shouted, looking down at the pale, nearly lifeless body of Severus Snape before them. She popped the cork of the vial, held his mouth open, and poured the potion in. Holding the high neck of his robes away from the neck wound, the trio were amazed at what they saw. The bleeding had stopped. The skin began to grow back together, and a tint of pink returned to Snape’s face. However, he wouldn’t wake. 

“Professor?” 

“We need to get him up to the hospital wing, Hermione. He needs to be out of here,” Harry commanded, his hand resting on her shoulder. She agreed. Conjuring a floating spell, she was able to float the comatose body of Professor Snape back to the castle. 

***

Reality rushed back to Hermione. The first years were now sitting at their new respective tables. She ran her fingers through the golden curly hair that rested just below her shoulder blades. 

“Hermione?” Harry reached out across the table and put his hand on hers. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine! I’m sorry, I was just reminiscing on our first year!” She exclaimed, smiling. 

“I still can’t believe I’m a Gryffindor. I could have sworn the hat was going to put me in Slytherin.” 

“You, in the same house as Malfoy? No way!” Ron laughed. A massive spread of food appeared on the table and the great hall erupted in cheer. 

 

Later that evening, Hermione was unpacking her trunk, hanging her uniforms. There was a small closet to the left of the four poster bed. Across the room, nearest the door leading to an area outside the Gryffindor common room was a large brick fireplace. It was not currently burning, but Hermione was anxious for the arrival of cooler weather. The witch glanced up at the wood beam mantle, where a picture of her parents rested. They were smiling, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. It had been one of their favorite places. Hermione wondered where her parents had traveled to, now that she was not putting them in danger. She dug her feet into the sheepskin rug at the base of her trunk. Her legs were crossed on the heavy piece, looking about the head girl quarters she had worked so hard for. To the left of the fireplace was a desk, piled with her textbooks, and others she had borrowed from the library. Her stomach churned, nervous for the start of the semester. Deep in silence, there was a knocking at her door that interrupted her. Opening the door, she looked down to see a house elf with a letter in their hands. 

“Hello I is Emmie, the headmistress has this for you.” The elf wore a faded purple dress. It was clean, to Hermione’s surprise. The elf was a particularly short one, only reaching Hermione’s knees. Her ears were wide; one sagged more than the other. The witch’s heart panged for Dobby.

“Thank you,” Hermione leaned over to take the letter from the elf’s outreached hands. Opening it, the young witch glanced down at the elf. 

“I wanted to say thank you, miss. You so kind to us elves. You is good.” Hermione warmed at the comment from the elf. 

“Thank you so much, Emmie.” 

“Goodnight, miss.” With a snap of her fingers, the elf was gone. 

Closing the door, Hermione wandered back to her bed, and sat comfortably on the edge. 

“Miss Granger, 

Please see me first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast. There is something I would like to speak to you about. I understand you have classes to attend, but I will see that you will not be late. 

P.S. The password is bubbling bumblebees.

Yours,

Headmistress McGonagall”


	2. Two

Another dark nightmare rattled Hermione awake at an early hour. Every few days she would have another one. The war was a common theme, but often it was about her parents. Sitting up in bed, Hermione pulled the covers up to her chest. Breathing deeply, she shook her head to calm herself down. She took several more breaths before deciding to get up and study at her desk before breakfast. After a short two hours, Hermione began to dress in her uniform. She pulled on her skirt, a new pressed white dress shirt, her sweater vest, and her outer robe. As well, she slipped on a pair of knee-high socks and a pair of worn flats. 

Stepping into the bathroom on the opposite side of her room, Hermione took a look in the mirror. She moaned, realizing how much of a mess her hair was. She must have tossed and turned all night. Pinning back half of her hair, she used a glamour to smooth it slightly. 

“Accio badge,” she said softly, holding her hand out palm up. Her head girl badge dropped into her hand with a gentle sound. Pinning it to her outer robes, Hermione smiled at herself. She was ready to go back. 

 

“You would have thought that they wouldn’t make us share a dormitory with seventh years!” Ron exclaimed, coming down the stairs into the common room the next morning. He lifted the strap of his worn leather satchel over his right shoulder. Hermione was perched on the edge of a chair, waiting for the two boys to come down. 

“Ronald, you know that you’re a seventh year? There is no such thing as an eighth year,” she said sternly, standing. 

“But ‘Mione, we are eighth years!” He whined. Harry chuckled behind him and Hermione, following them out through the portrait. 

 

Breakfast seemed to go by quickly, Hermione eating a small portion of porridge and a fresh plum. She slurped her tea down quickly and slammed the cover of her charms book closed. 

“Where are you off to, eh?” Harry asked, his face dripping with eggs and sausage. 

“I’ve got to go meet with McGonagall. Not sure what it’s about, maybe my NEWTs.” Waving goodbye, the young witch made her way through the castle to the entrance to the Headmistress’ office. 

“Bubbling bumblebees.” Hermione stated, smoothing down her hair. Even with the glamour charm, it seemed that her hair had a mind of its own. 

“Miss Granger, how are you?” Minerva McGonagall came around from behind her desk, walking down a step to greet Hermione. The elder witch was aging, but Hermione noticed she still had a soft glimmer of youth in her eyes. The two hugged gently, and Minerva stepped back.

“Fine, thank you.” 

“Please, have a seat. Tea?” She asked, holding out her hand to show an arrangement of plum velvet arm chairs. Sitting softly, Hermione moved her school bag to rest beside her. She took a look around. Portraits of past headmasters and other famous witches and wizards adorned the stone walls. Vials and jars covered an entire wall of glass shelving to the right of Hermione. Her mind ventured back to that night in a rush. 

“No, thank you,” she shook her head politely. 

“Well then, dear. I would like to offer you an apprenticeship.” The Headmistress moved across the room to sit behind the desk. Her fingers intertwined together and she rested them on top of the massive surface.

“A, a what?” Hermione stumbled, surprised at the abrupt presentation. 

“An apprenticeship with one of our esteemed professors. I believe this will still allow you to prepare for your NEWTs, while gaining experience in an excellent field of wizardry. As well, I do believe this professor needs some assistance.” 

“What field, Professor?” 

“Potions, dear.” Hermione’s mouth went dry. Potions? She was going to have to study under Severus Snape?

“Erm, you mean I’ll be Professor Snape’s apprentice?” 

“Oh yes. I do think it’ll be wonderful. You have no doubt done exceedingly well in potions and I believe you will be able to assist Professor Snape in this awkward transition.” 

“Professor, I don’t mean to be rude, but… Does he know? Is he aware that I’m going to be his apprentice? I’m not sure he’s fond of me. In fact, on more than one occasion he referred to me as an insufferable know-it-all.” 

Chuckling lightly at the young witch, Headmistress McGonagall stood. “It’ll be the perfect arrangement, Miss Granger. You’ll start this afternoon after you’ve finished Transfigurations. Do let me know if I can be of assistance.”

After being ushered out the door, Hermione began the descent of the concrete stairs from the office. 

Severus Snape? Her mentor? She let out a loud groan. 

 

Classes seemed to go faster than Hermione would have liked that afternoon. Transfigurations ended with a wink from McGonagall. Harry and Ron quickly ran to the dormitory to change and get their brooms. They had quidditch practice. Hermione considered getting a broom just so she could fly away from her apprenticeship with Snape.

Down in the darkness of the dungeons, Hermione found her way to the potions classroom. Knocking at the door, it flung open to reveal the tall, raven-haired wizard Hermione was not favorable to. 

“Good evening, professor.” 

“Miss Granger,” Professor Snape stepped back to the let the witch in. “I am to assume you are here to begin your apprenticeship?” 

“Erm, yes.” Wringing her hands together, Hermione stood next to a boiling cauldron. She could smell the fumes, a mixture of petrol and something putrid. “What are you brewing, sir?” 

“Tell me, girl.” Snape seemed to nearly snarl at her. Hermione felt as if she shouldn’t speak at all to the older wizard. 

“I believe it’s an anti-boil potion, sir.” 

“Any third level would be able to guess that.” Snape turned on the heel of his black boot and stormed into the back of the classroom. He pressed open the door to another room. Hermione stood still, afraid to move. In all her years, she had never recalled seeing that room, or even a door to that room. “Come along,” he called out. 

Walking to the back room, Hermione opened the slender maroon door to find three cauldrons brewing potions on a waist-high table in the center of the room. To the left was a wall full of potion ingredients and some empty vials. It seemed to be all meticulously organized. To the right was a desk with a leather rolling chair. Above it was a map of commonly found potions ingredients and their location in Great Britain. 

“Sir,” Hermione started, but immediately stopped. She didn’t dare ask about this private room. Snape was sorting parchment on the desk, hovering over it. His black outer robes dragged the ground. Hermione thought back to the time he had hidden Fluffy’s bite on his leg with his outer robes. She chuckled to herself. 

“Go on, witch.” Snape did not turn to face her. He seemed to push the question out of her with the uncomfortable silence.

“I’ve never seen this room before.” 

“It’s my private brewing room. You’re seeing it now simply because you’ll be assisting me in here. And you’ll need to understand how I have organized it all. You will not interfere with the system.” At this, he turned around and walked to stand over her. She met his eyes, dark and bottomless. They had a slight sparkle, almost like stars in the night sky. 

Hermione looked down at her shoes. She should have bought herself a new pair before coming back to school, but she had gotten too busy. She scolded herself. 

“Go and alphabetize the ingredients.” Hermione nodded, withdrawing her wand from the black cardigan she wore. “Without magic.” 

 

Hours later, Hermione had finished. It was nearly nine o’clock and she still had studying to do. She hadn’t even eaten dinner. Snape had left three hours earlier, telling her not to leave until she was finished. Furious, she went to withdraw her wand, but put it back moments later. She could not allow herself to break his rules. Yet.   
She was slumped over the edge of the table where one cauldron was still brewing. Sleep seemed to call to her.

“Dinner.” Snape’s low voice startled Hermione, making her jump. He carried a small platter of meats, cheese and fresh fruit in one hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other.

“Thank you.”

“There will be many nights where you will not be able to eat dinner. Will you be able to handle that, Granger?” He handed the plate to her, and she began to eat quickly.

“Yes sir,” Hermione whispered before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

“In a few weeks, we will begin brewing Polyjuice Potion… That is one I’m aware you’ve had a hand in making previously.” 

Blushing violently, Hermione set down her goblet next to the brass cauldron. 

“Possibly.” Tilting her head, she bit her lip and blinked. “What are we making it for, sir?” 

“To replenish my stores, girl. Do you really believe that I would make polyjuice for the purpose of giving it or selling it?”

“Of course not, sir.” Hermione had her doubts as to Snape’s motive. Pushing the plate away, the witch had eaten only the grapes, slices of ham and a white cheese. The rest sat. 

“Go to bed. I will see you back here at seven o’clock tomorrow night.” Snape took hold of his robes, lifting them from the floor as he left the room.

“Oh Merlin,” she sighed, letting her head fall into her hand.


	3. Three

Hermione was still organizing ingredients and scrubbing cauldrons every night for Snape, as she had been for the past few weeks. The first quidditch match took place on a Saturday in October. Hermione nearly missed it due to studying for her NEWTs. After spending her evenings being ‘mentored’ by Snape, she came back to her chambers to study for hours.

Sleep did not come easy for the witch as of late. She had spent three extra hours studying for her NEWTs one October night. Hermione did not fall asleep until nearly two in the morning. Groaning as she awoke to her alarm clock chirping at seven o’clock, Hermione picked up her wand to bring out a fresh uniform. Dressing herself, she yawned, and took her wand to perform a glamour charm on her hair. 

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Hermione straightened the scarlet and gold necktie beneath the grey sweater vest, and adjusted her head girl badge. Rolling her sleeves, she pressed the tip of her wand to the scar on her left forearm. Looking away, she jutted out her jaw and felt tears spring in her eyes. More than a year had passed since that night in Malfoy Manor. Physical scars were still present, but the emotional trauma still tormented her. Casting another glamour, Hermione was able to freely wear elbow-length sleeves without fear of mockery. 

Hermione skipped breakfast to study at the desk in her chambers. At nine o’clock, she hurried to potions with Snape. She found herself in the front row, nestled in between Harry and Ron.

“Can anyone tell me what the most common ingredient in an anti-troll potion is?” His low voice purred in front of the class.

Silence. No one knew the answer, or at least dared to raise their hand. Hermione had once been one to throw her hand in the air. However, she had her mind elsewhere. Harry raised his hand. 

“Potter?” 

“Cillian root, sir.” 

“Correct. Five points to Gryffindor.” 

The trio smiled at each other, as well as a few of the other seventh year Gryffindors. The optional class was available for those with outstanding OWLs. Even though Harry and Ron did not seem excited about the prospect of another year of potions with Snape, Hermione had convinced them that potions was an extremely important course.

“Miss Granger, can you tell me what the four main ingredients are to a blood replenishing potion?” 

“Sir, it includes nettle leaves, honeywater, valerian roots and…. And….” Hermione’s mind drew a blank. She knew the fourth ingredient. She had researched this potion meticulously after Ron’s older brother had been using it. 

“Yes? We’re waiting.” Snape crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against a brick column at the front of the room. 

“I can’t remember, sir.” 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor.” Loud objections and groans filled the potions classroom.

“But, sir! I know it! I just--I can’t remember it.” She grew angry, seeing that Snape was not going to budge with her pleading. What had she done do deserve this?

“It appears you have some reading to do, Miss Granger. Class dismissed.” 

The students stood, gathering their books, parchment and quills. Hermione threw all of her things angrily into her leather satchel. 

“Oh ‘Mione, don’t worry. Snape’s never liked any of us. Even with us saving his life--nothing will change the way he is.” Harry pulled the witch into a side hug, and then hurried off with Ron. 

 

Hermione ate lunch quickly, and then ventured to the library. Opening her copy of Advanced Potion Making, she found blood-replenishing potion and glanced over the ingredients. Rose petal. How could she have forgotten rose petal? Anger rapidly grew in her and she slammed the book cover closed. She withdrew a sheet of parchment, her quill and ink from her bag. Moving the potions book away, she found her copy of the charms textbook. Hermione began to copy down important notes, as she had charms tomorrow and was concerned about her memory. 

What seemed like hours later, Hermione moved the two textbooks out of the way, and let her head rest on the dark table. Candle light hovered over her, and she checked the time on the clock hanging above the librarian’s desk to her right. It was nearly five o’clock. Hermione let her eyes close for a few moments, hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep before dinner. 

Waking softly, Hermione smiled and stretched her arms out. She felt very refreshed after a short nap. She glanced at the clock again, expecting it to be close to seven. It was seven thirty. Letting out a small gasp, she gathered her things and tore through the castle. Rapping at the potions classroom door, Hermione smoothed her hair and straightened her skirt. 

“Ah. I see you decided to come.” 

“Professor, I am so sorry. I was studying and lost track of time.” 

“I’ve started preparing the ingredients for the polyjuice potion.” Snape gestured to the back room. Hermione entered hurriedly, setting her satchel down in the corner. “Next are the leeches,” Snape smirked. 

Hermione walked over to the wall of jars she had sorted the previous night. She picked up the jar of leeches, squirming and crawling in the confinement. Selecting four slimy creatures, she dropped them in the cauldron. The mixture sizzled. Walking back to the wall, she looked to the left of the leeches to find the lacewing flies. Hermione used a small spoon to put two scoops into the marble mortar. Crushing them into a fine paste with the pestle, she brushed her index and third finger into the bowl to place them in the brass cauldron. Bringing the heat up, Hermione waved her wand to mix the ingredients. 

“We will let that sit. Now I’d like you to go through and review the third years parchment over Confusing Concoction. They were required to have five feet of parchment, Miss Granger. See to it that you do not critique lightly.” Snape had come to stand behind the witch, looking over her shoulder at the bubbling potion. 

His arms reached behind his back, his hands entwined together. Snape’s hair had grown longer, dusting his shoulders. It seemed to still fall in his face whenever he was bent over a cauldron, or grading. Making his way to the desk across from the young witch, he collected the large pile of assignments. Turning, he stood, seeming to wait for her.

“Yes sir.” Hermione moved to take the handfuls of parchment from Snape. The parchments were piled up over her head. She had to be careful not to bump into anything as she made her way out into the main classroom to find an empty spot at the first row of tables.

Again, another late night passed. Hermione glanced up at the ticking grandfather clock at the front of the classroom. Nearly midnight, she finally finished marking the parchment with red ink that Professor Snape had supplied her. She made her way into the backroom and placed the pile of parchment on the desk. A candle glowed in the corner. Startled, Hermione gasped as she realized Snape was standing next to the shelves of ingredients. He was looking outside. He didn’t seem to hear her small exasperation of fright. 

“Sir?” Hermione began to walk towards the professor. He did not respond to her. She made her away around the table, and stopped just to his right. “Professor,” she spoke softly, resting her hand on his elbow. 

Suddenly, he withdrew his wand, turning quickly. A bright light shot out from the tip of his wand, and Hermione was thrown across the room. She landed against the stone wall, the air forced from her lungs. She let out a small groan and attempted to catch her breath. 

“Granger!” He exclaimed. His eyes grew wide with fear and panic. He realized what he had done. “I-I- I didn’t mean to hurt you. I-” Hermione nodded her head slowly, breathing shallowly. 

Time seemed to slow. Severus was incredibly close to Hermione. Their eyes were lost in each other for a long moment. She studied his face, the lines on his forehead, the dark circles beneath his eyes. He had worn areas around his lips--from smiling? Hermione thought back to the last time she had seen him smile. She couldn’t recall. The young witch wanted to reach up and run her fingers through his thick black hair.

“Help me up?” He nodded, stretching his hands out to lift her under the arms. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, rubbing his forehead after standing the young witch up. 

“Professor, it’s.. I’m fine.” 

“It’s just--I--I’ve not reacted like that. I’ve never hurt someone I didn’t plan to.” His eyes fell downwards, hurt hiding in his voice. 

“I’m going to my chambers now, sir. Maybe it’s best that I request a new apprenticeship…” Her heart ached. She didn’t want to ask for a new mentor, but Hermione worried that the conflict between them would grow. 

“That may be wise,” With his back turned to her, Hermione left.


	4. Four

The rest of the week flew by at an alarming pace. Every morning, Hermione woke with the intent to go speak to McGonagall. Every evening, she realized she hadn’t gone. Finally, on Friday, she decided she wouldn’t go. 

“I should go, but I can’t let myself to go. I don’t know what to do!” She shouted at herself in the mirror. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender had invited her to go down to the Three Broomsticks that evening. She had told them she wasn’t going to go. However, after hours of pacing in her room, she changed her mind. Changing quickly into a pair of jeans, knee high leather boots and a black v-neck sweater, she tucked her wand into the maroon peacoat. 

“‘Mione!” Harry shouted at her from across the pub as she entered. The October evening was cooler than expected, and wind carried a handful of leaves in behind her. 

“Hi!” She smiled at the group, all drinking a mug of butterbeer. Lavender and Ginny sat across from the boys. Hermione wedged herself on the end next to the youngest Weasley. 

“Where have you been? Why haven’t we seen you?” Ginny asked, resting her hand on Hermione’s forearm. She explained the apprenticeship, but left out the details of the last encounter with Snape. Hermione talked about making the polyjuice potion, and looking over the parchment. “Wow--I can’t believe he has you doing all that. Do you reckon he’s punishing you for something?” 

“I don’t know, Gin. I really don’t. But I think I’m going to stop being his apprentice. I have hardly been able to study for my NEWTs!” 

“But Hermione, it’s an amazing offer. No student has been allowed to apprentice for years. And you’re learning from one of the best. Maybe he’s just upset about what happened during the war?” 

“I’m really not sure.”

“Oh! What if he doesn’t even remember it’s you that helped save him, Hermione?” A mug of butterbeer sat down on the edge of the table before the young witch. 

“I didn’t order this, sir.” 

“That wizard over there did,” the barwizard pointed to the corner of the dark room. A shadowed figure sat. 

“Who is that?” Ginny asked, squinting her eyes. “I don’t recognize him.” 

Hermione knew. 

 

Snape. 

 

 

“I’m going to go over and talk to him,” Hermione smiled. Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Really? Um, okay.” 

“”Mione, we’re leaving. I think we’re going to go back to the castle. Lavender has a bottle of Fire Whisky her dad bought her last year. You coming?” Ron smiled, his arm resting around the smug-faced blonde. 

“She’s going to talk to whoever bought her that Butterbeer, Ronald.” Ginny smiled with straight lips, nodding her head in Hermione’s direction. 

“Oh. Well, have fun.” The four all scooted out from the booth, leaving Hermione standing next to the table, holding her mug of butterbeer. She made her way back through the room into the darkness. 

“Hello, Snape.” 

“Granger.” 

As she sat down across from the wizard in the booth, the darkness seemed to lift slightly. He had concealed himself from her friends. 

“What did you tell your friends?” 

“That I wasn’t sure who sent me my drink, but that I would find out.” 

“What will you tell your friends?” 

“That I met a very nice wizard just stopping through. He thought I was an old friend.” 

“Smart,” he smirked at her. She saw that he was not in his normal robes. He wore a gray button-down shirt, a black coat, and a dark green scarf. 

“Thank you for the butterbeer, by the way.” She smiled, taking a sip. 

“My pleasure,” he raised a pint of beer up towards her. “You didn’t go to McGonagall.”

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Might I ask why?” He raised one eyebrow at this, turning his head. His eyes glimmered. 

“I don’t know why, honestly. But I think I’d like to restart my apprenticeship, sir.” 

“If you’re going to be my apprentice, I think you should call me Severus.” 

“Erm, okay.” Hermione blushed at that. She wasn’t on first name terms with any of her professors, former or current. This was a foreign concept to her. “You’re not going to throw me into any more walls, are you Severus?” 

He laughed lightly at this, a faint smile. Hermione had made him smile. She herself laughed out loud at this. 

“No, Hermione.” Snape grew silent. “I will never put you in harms way… Ever again.” 

She took a sip of her butterbeer, smiling. She felt foam above her top lip, and blushed. She was reminded of a simpler time. Ronald was, what she thought, the love of her life. He had pointed out the butterbeer foam upon her lip years earlier. Wiping it away, Hermione rested the mug back down. 

“I’d better get back up to the castle. I’ve got a lot of studying to do.” Hermione finished her drink and stood from the booth. 

“Monday, four o’clock. I’ll help you study for your NEWTs.” Pausing in slipping the coat on, she turned to face the wizard. He sipped from his mug. 

“Okay then,” Hermione smiled, nodding her head at him. 

 

Monday morning found itself at Hermione’s doorstep. With an increase of pep, she dressed quickly. A knock on her door interrupted her. 

“Who is it?” Hermione called, slipping on a pair of pink underwear beneath her skirt. She hurriedly buttoned her shirt.

“Ginny!” 

Hermione rushed to the door, and opened it to reveal the youngest Weasley. 

“I just stopped by to find out who that mysterious man was at the Three Broomsticks.” Ginny giggled, closing the door behind her. 

“Gin, it wasn’t anyone special. He actually was just a bloke who mistook me for another girl. But he was interesting to chat with for a bit.” 

“Oh, blimey. I was hoping I would get to plan your wedding. But with you and Ron…” 

“Ginny!” Hermione groaned, turning to pick up her schoolbooks. 

“Whoa! Cute undies, miss. Wearing those for someone special?” Hermione blushed a deep shade of scarlet at the realization her skirt had been tucked into the blush pink lace underwear. 

“Oh heavens no.” 

“Well it wouldn’t be for Snape, would it?” 

“Ginny! For Merlin’s sake!” The elder witch untucked her skirt, and tossed a roll of parchment at Ginny. “Come on, we’d better go or we’ll be late for breakfast.” 

As they sat together, eating poached eggs and fresh fruit, Hermione thought back to what Ginny had mentioned in her room. 

Was she really wearing those panties for Snape?   
No. Absolutely not. She couldn’t.  
Wait--Did she have feelings for him?   
Oh Merlin.


	5. Five

That afternoon, Hermione finished assisting Professor Snape in brewing the Polyjuice potion. They were working side by side, splitting the potion into equal amounts. Snape was resting at his desk, grading parchments. 

After cleaning all the cauldrons, the young witch began to sort the ingredient jars. Holding two in her hand, Hermione slipped on a wet spot on the floor and immediately fell back against the table awkwardly, shattering two jars. 

“Granger!” Snape growled, hurrying from his desk to find her surrounded with shards of glass.

Frustration filled her. “I didn’t mean to break anything, sir. It’s just--I’m sorry. It was an accident.” 

Hermione fell to her knees to begin cleaning the broken glass. Carefully, she held the lacewings and lionsbreath in one hand to set up on the table. Without thinking, the witch picked up the glass, cutting the palm of her hand. She winced, dropping the broken shard. Tears stung her eyes, and she blinked to keep them at bay.

Snape towered over her in silence. With a wave of his wand, the glass disappeared, and the bleeding cut on Hermione’s hand was healed. 

“I can’t believe I did this. I came tonight and I thought I was going to mess anything up. I’m so sorry.”

“Hermione,” Snape spoke softly, reaching down to her. He took hold of her hand and helped her stand straight. “It’s okay.” 

Wiping the tears away, Hermione sniffled, realizing Snape still had a hold of her hand. Gently, his index finger moved across her palm. Shivers traveled down her spine. Silence blanketed them. He slid his hand down her wrist and her forearm. The black sweater moved upwards. 

“No,” she whispered, reaching her other hand over to stop him. Turning her head away, she grimaced in pain and fear. She could feel the sleeve of her sweater moving, now above her elbow. 

“You have a glamour?” She could hear surprise in his voice. Looking back at him, she saw concern. He was concerned for her. 

“I do. I’m still a mudblood to some, Severus.” His name slipped from her lips. 

“Always say my name,” he whispered to her, now embracing her. He pulled her softly to his chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and found that Severus Snape was stronger and weaker than she ever knew. “Do not concern yourself with those jars, or the lacewings and lionsbreath.” His chest vibrated with his deep voice, speaking down to Hermione. 

She became increasingly aware that she was still holding on to Severus Snape. Withdrawing from the embrace, Hermione pulled down the sleeve to her sweater. 

“You’re an excellent apprentice.” Snape smiled down at Hermione with tight lips. 

“As of late, I feel that I haven’t been,” Hermione let her eyes fall. Disappointment weighed heavily on her. 

“You’re too hard on yourself.” 

“But, I can’t help it,” Hermione argued. “I have no one else to push me besides my professors and myself. The boys could care less about schoolwork. My parents, they… They can’t support me anymore. Not after… Not after the war.” Hermione groaned, walking towards the table to lean against the edge. Her head fell into her hands, tears stinging her eyes. 

“I’d forgotten about your parents. You must miss them immensely.” 

“Yes, I do. If it had just been that I told them I couldn’t talk to them anymore, or-or that I was going away for a long while, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much. But I’ve erased myself from their lives in an attempt to protect them.”

“Hermione,” His voice drew out her name, giving her a chill. “We have to give a piece of ourselves away to protect the ones we love.” Snape’s words resonated in her. 

Evening light poured in from the large window next to the shelves, casting an orange glow over the room. Snape adjusted the sleeves of his robes, covering his wrists and part of his hands. The collar of his outer robes revealed the edge of the scar he was left with after the war. Hermione’s eyes were drawn to his elongated fingers. She had seen him many times over the years wrap those long finger around his wand. Most of the time, she had been behind him, but a few times she had been in front of the wand. Fear made her uncomfortable in his presence that moment. Hermione realized that while she was certain Snape had always been fighting for The Order, he had been capable of hiding his true alliance from both sides. Hermione was very aware that Severus Snape was a known occlumens. That it would make it even more difficult to develop a relationship with him. 

 

The next evening, Hermione arrived at Snape’s potions room. 

“Hermione,” Snape smiled at her, answering the door. 

“Severus,” She smiled up at him, stepping through the door. 

“I thought we might take the evening off.” 

“What?” Hermione stopped, turning back towards the professor. 

“A walk around the lake should be a sufficient break from all this tedious work.” He folded his arms behind his back. Hermione realized he wore only a black button up shirt and black trousers. He still wore his boots, but she could see the edge of his dark mark under the corner of his sleeve. 

“Erm, okay. Are you sure? I know that you’re busy, sir.” 

“This castle is suffocating. We should get some fresh air.” 

The October evening was cool, but comfortable. A breeze followed them around the lake. The sun was coming close to setting, and clouds began to move in. Hermione stopped at one point to pick up a flat rock and skip it. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Snape asked, his hair blowing behind him. 

“Hagrid,” Hermione grinned. Hagrid had used much large rocks than what Hermione had been tossing. 

“A woman of many talents.” Snape grinned down at her. 

“I suppose.” Hermione blushed. “Do you know how?” 

“No, never learned. Even with a muggle parent.” 

“Oh,” Hermione looked down. 

“Had you forgotten I’m a half-blood?” 

“No.” Hermione forced out. She was not in the habit of judging a person based on their lineage. 

“Would you teach me?” Snape tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. At his request, Hermione began to giggle. It grew and developed into an outwards laugh. She threw her head back, her hand pressed to her stomach. 

“You want me to teach you? The apprentice, teaching her mentor? Oh Merlin!” She cried out, giggling even more. 

“I do.” He was incredibly serious, but Snape wore a broad smile. A gust of wind blew towards them, and Hermione held down her skirt. Her hair was thrown about wildly. After clearing it from her face, she saw her professor intently watching her. 

“Okay then. First step is to find the flattest rock you can. Not too heavy, not too light. The triangular stones are the best.” Snape bent down, looking around the shore to find what Hermione described. He held up two or three before settling on one. He held it up to her. She took it, lifting it up to examine it. 

“That’s just right,” she nodded, handing the stone back to Snape. “Now, you have to have a special grip.” Moving, she stood to the right of the taller wizard. Slipping her delicate hand over his, she extended his index finger to slip along the edge and his middle finger and thumb to stabilize it. Snape stood over the witch, watching her. 

“Now, you must stand straight, your arm stretched down towards the water.” Hermione stepped backwards, giving Snape room. “Good. Okay, now throw out and down at the same time quickly. Very quickly.” In a blink of an eye, Snape had skipped the stone five times across the water before it disappeared. 

Crossing her arms, Hermione stepped back. Squinting her eyes and smirking, Severus turned to see an unhappy witch.

“You’re a liar. You knew how to skip a rock!” She groaned, picking up a small rock and tossing it at the man. It hit him square in chest, bouncing softly. 

“I may have lied, but I only did it so you could teach me.” Hermione held down her skirt again as the wind blew at her. Dark clouds were approaching them rapidly. 

“I’m an excellent tutor, sir.” 

“Apparently,” he smirked, walking up the shore towards the witch. Hermione moved to sit on a fallen log. Closing her eyes, she let the breeze blow through her hair. 

“I can’t believe you let me go on looking like a fool!” She cried out, interrupting the silence. Severus chuckled at her, placing his arms behind him on the log to support him. Hermione had her arms still crossed, her elbows resting on her knees. Slowly, Severus moved his hand and let his fingers brush across Hermione’s knee. 

Standing quickly, Hermione walked towards the lake. She couldn’t let herself fall for him. Not after everything. 

“Hermione,” his voice travelled down her spine, his breath warming her neck. He stood behind her. His hands met at her waist, pulling her back to him. Severus Snape held onto Hermione as if he were never going to let go. Hermione felt the hair on her right shoulder being lifted. Turning her neck slightly, Severus pressed his lips against the young witch’s neck, just below her ear. Gentle rain began to fall on the pair. Hermione flipped herself around quickly and kissed Severus hard on the lips. Her hands pressed against both sides of his face. His lips were warm and soft; not what the witch expected at all. She wound her hands around his head and nestled her fingers through his thick hair. Hermione felt as if her entire life had built up to this point. 

“We can’t,” Severus pulled away, breathless. The rain had begun to fall heavier, thunder crackling in the sky. He pushed the raven hair out his face. Hermione stood drenched before him. 

“What? Severus,” she uttered, reaching out for him. Severus pushed her hand away. “Are you mad!?” She cried out through the rain. 

“We should be getting back. It’s past your curfew. Take my arm.” He held it out for her, gesturing so that they could apparte. 

“You know we can’t apparate on Hogwarts grounds.” Hermione argued, walking away. 

“Witch,” he chased after her, getting a grip on her upper arm.

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed, yanking her arm from Severus. 

“Suit yourself.” He disapparated before her. Apparently, Snape had special apparition privileges that Hermione did not have. Which meant she would have to walk back to the castle in the pouring rain. 

Half an hour later, the witch pushed open the front doors of the castle, sopping wet. Puddles surrounded her on the brick. Her clothes clung to her.

“Miss Granger? What are you doing out this late? You know it is past your curfew! And as a head girl!” Headmistress McGonagall appeared to have been walking by at the perfect time. She stood in disbelief at the young witch. “Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week’s worth of detention with Professor Snape. No apprenticeship this week.”

Hermione groaned, and stamped her foot on the ground. Snape was most definitely going to be a dead man this time.


	6. Six

Over the next week, Hermione served detention every night for Snape. This required scrubbing all of the cauldrons, twice, every night. It took over three hours to do them all. 

Friday night, after serving her last detention for Snape, she left without saying a word to him. They had not spoken since their kiss. Uncomfortable silence was wedged between them. Even during potions class, Hermione did not raise her hand. Snape didn’t dare to call on her. 

She left the potions classroom and went straight to the Gryffindor common room. Most of the first and second years were sitting in the common room, with the third and fourth years away in Hogsmeade. Hermione passed the entrance to her room and climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory. Ginny was resting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. The other beds were empty, the girls away with their boyfriends or studying in the common room.

“Gin,” Hermione let out her name in a sigh. The ginger-haired witch put the magazine done quickly and sat up. 

“Hermione, are you okay?” 

“I-I don’t think so.” Falling face first, Hermione buried her face into Ginny’s quilt. 

“Well… I think I have the cure for that.” Hermione could feel the bed shift. Flipping over, she propped herself up on one elbow. Ginny closed the lid of the trunk at the end of her bed. She held up a large glass bottle. 

“Is that--fire whiskey?” Hermione widened her eyes. 

“Stole it from Ron.” Grinning proudly, Ginny tore of the lid and held the bottle up. “To Hermione, may her future weeks be as outstanding as all her NEWTs scores will be.” She tipped the bottle back and poured a small amount into her mouth. 

“That was an excellent toast, Gin. Now give me some.” Hermione took the bottle from Ginny, drinking quickly. The liquor poured down her throat, burning her from the inside out. “Merlin!” She shook her head and grimaced. The taste did not stop her from taking another drink. Or another. Or another. The two girls had shared half the bottle and many feelings.

“I just.. I can’t believe he kissed me and then left! I mean, I kissed him, but he was holding me… He started it!” Hermione whined, handing the bottle back to Ginny. They were still sitting on Ginny’s bed, drinking, talking about boys. 

“Well Harry doesn’t like it when we kiss in public. He’ll only snog with me if we’re at the Three Broomsticks or we go to the astronomy tower. Ugh,” She exclaimed, handing the nearly empty bottle back to Hermione. Taking another swig, Hermione began moving. 

“Where are you off to? I want to go!” Ginny shuffled her way to the edge of the bed, slipping over the edge. She fell, landing on her hands and knees. 

“I--I have to go see him. I have to talk to him.” Hermione pushed through the door, stumbling down the stairs. 

“‘Mione!” Ginny cried after her, tripping down the stairs and into the common room. Hermione waited for her in front of the portrait, swaying. 

“Oh my, looks like the perfect Head Girl had a bit too much to drink! Ta ta!” The Fat Lady looked down at Hermione and giggled at her. 

“Oh, shut it.” Hermione said, pointing her wand up towards her. Ginny emerged from behind the portrait. “Come on, Gin.” Hermione wound her arm through the Weasley girl’s. The got to the bottom of the stairs and caught their breath. 

“Why is it so hard to go down the stairs? It’s usually harder to go up them!” Ginny moaned, hunching over. They continued down through the castle and into the dungeons. At the end of yet another staircase, they stopped. 

Hermione began to loosen her tie, slipping it over her head. 

“Merlin’s Beard, it’s bloody hot,” Hermione groaned, now unbuttoning her top. 

“Cute bra, ‘Mione! I wish I had one like that, can I touch it?” Ginny made her way over to Hermione and reached out her hand. The white lace bra was being felt by Ginny, while Hermione was attempting to take off her shirt. 

“What is going on here?” Hermione turned suddenly, blinking slowly. Her vision was blurry, but she was discern the figure before her. Severus Snape stood, his arms crossed, wearing his typical black robes. “Miss Weasley, if you would kindly remove your hands from Miss Granger’s breasts?” Ginny was still massaging the material covering Hermione’s chest. She giggled, and stood up straight. 

“Oh, Hermione, he's so cu-" Ginny closed her eyes and began to fall backwards. Snape rushed over to catch the witch. Holding her in his arms, he moved quickly down the hallways. 

“Granger, follow.” Hermione bent over to pick up her tie, however, she ended up falling flat on her face. 

“Fuck,” she moaned, crawling back on her hands and knees. Gripping her tie, she stood back up straight and raced after Snape. Now directly behind him, she swung the tie around on her index finger. She realized that she didn’t recognize this part of the castle. They had gone the opposite way of the potions classroom. Snape muttered something under his breath and a door appeared. It opened swiftly, the professor moving through carefully with the Weasley girl. 

He knelt down, resting Ginny’s sleeping body on a leather couch. To its immediate right was a burning fireplace, glowing softly. Snape waved his hand towards the fire and it grew stronger. Hermione could feel the heat from the doorway in which she stood; she realized then that she was standing in Snape’s private chambers. 

“Granger,” Snape had curved around and was now approaching Hermione. 

“Snape,” Hermione smiled up at him, sleepy-eyed. 

“You’re bleeding. And half-nude.” He reached behind her, closing the door. Hermione felt her forehead, palpating a small gash. Ah, the blood, she realized.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, he led her to sit in a leather armchair across from the sofa. “Don’t move. I’m getting some water.” 

Looking around, Hermione took in the view. Ginny was sleeping, her right arm off the edge, hand touching the floor. Behind her was a small dining room table with four chairs. She wondered how often those were filled. 

To their left was a kitchen sufficient for one person. To Hermione’s left was a massive desk, with bookshelves covering the brick wall. In between the kitchen and the desk was an open door. Hermione was able to peer in and discern that it was Snape’s bedroom. She began to stand, but was forced to sit by her wobbly legs. Curiosity drove her to stand one more, but this time Snape returned to press his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sit, girl.” She obeyed him. He held out a glass of water for her, in which she took greedily and guzzled. “Now, I’m going to mend your cut. I’ve got to use a spell to push the skin back together, but we’ll have to wash off all this blood.” Hermione nodded, relaxing against the back of the chair. Her eyes felt heavy. 

“This may sting a little…” It went black. 

 

Why did her head hurt so bloody bad? 

Hermione opened her eyes, grimacing. Looking around, she let out a small scream. She was not in her bed. She was not in Ginny’s bed. Hermione Granger woke up in a place she did not recognize. She was in a massive bed, covered with a heather grey quilt. The walls were all brick, with a few pictures adorned on the walls. There was a mirror to her left, in which she was able to see her reflection perfectly. Slipping out of bed, Hermione made her way over to the mirror. 

“Merlin!” She squealed, immediately covering her mouth. There was a nasty scar on the right of her forehead and a purple bruise surrounding it. She looked down at the rest of her body, surveying to see if it was intact. This was not what she had worn yesterday, she thought. Not at all. It was a man’s t-shirt. 

“Ah, good morning.” Snape was leaning against the doorway wearing a pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned halfway, reveal curly black and grey chest hair.

“Where is my shirt? What am I wearing? Oh… Oh no… Ohhhhhhh nnnnnooooo.” The previous night’s memories flooded her. Hermione moaned, hurriedly grabbing hold of the quilt and yanking it off the bed. “I can’t believe I did this. Where’s Ginny? Is she okay?” Hermione wrapped the quilt around herself, attempting to have some modesty.

“Miss Weasley is quite alright. She’s back in her bed, snuggled up with no recollection of last night’s events.” 

“You obliviated her? Really Severus?” Hermione groaned, shaking her head.

“I don’t believe that you would have liked Miss Weasley remembering her hands on your chest, or even that you were coming to see me.” 

“No, not really,” she admitted, lifting the quilt higher. 

“Your clothes were soiled with blood. I removed them, but left you with your knickers. They’re clean and hanging up in the closet.” 

“Did you.. Did you look?” She questioned, blushing.

“Are you daft? I used a spell. I wouldn’t dare look at you without your express permission. However, I did get quite a look when you came in half-dressed.” He smirked, approaching her. 

“So… If you obliviated Ginny… Then no one knows I’m down here… with--with you?” Hermione questioned, still clutching the quilt. “Then maybe I’d better go. You’ve made it very clear how you feel.” Dropping the quilt, Hermione pushed past Severus and made her way to the closet. Undressing, she stood in just her knickers. “Better not look--you don’t want to be disgusted by the mudblood.” She opened the closet door and found her clothes. 

Pivoting, she laid the uniform on his bed and began to slip her bra on. 

“I could never be disgusted by you.” He whispered, his eyes down. Hermione finished dressing and made her way out. Snape did not follow. He remained in his bedroom.


	7. Seven

Back in her room, Hermione took another look at her forehead in her bathroom. She used a glamour charm to conceal it. Leaning over, she turned on the water to draw a bath. The water poured into the grand whiteclawfoot bathtub. Slipping off her clothes, she stepped into the steaming water slowly. She sank down and let her head rest. It throbbed. 

She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Severus. It was the dream she always had. Severus lay dying before her, bleeding from his neck. As she applied pressure, a spot on his chest began to pour out blood. Moving her attention to this area, she soon realized there was another wound. There were far too many. She couldn’t stop the bleeding. She had to call for help. Hermione cried out, over and over. No one could hear her. No one could help her. She screamed, crying out for someone to help, pleading. 

Hermione awoke, splashing water across the bathroom. Tears streamed down her face. She stepped out of the bath, pulling a towel around herself. She sat down on the bathroom floor, knees to her chest. She couldn’t lose him again.

 

Headmistress McGonagall had decided it would be festive to have a Hallows Eve Ball. Hermione smiled when an invitation had been slipped under her door. Looking closely at the glittering gold ink, Hermione noticed something. McGonagall had included instructions at the bottom. 

“Masks are to be worn.”

The thought of half the school half-concealed made Hermione's stomach churn. A combination of masks, glamour charms, and others kind of potions seemed like a dangerous mix. Hermione contemplated her attendance, but ultimately decided she would go. Just to see the look on Severus’ face when she walked in.

 

“Who are you going with?” Ginny asked later that day at lunch. Ron and Lavender sat adjacent to her, smiling and giggling. Harry was busy doing late Divination homework. 

“Well, no one’s asked me. But at this point, I’m considering going by myself.” 

“If only Viktor were here--he knew how to ask a girl. And treat her well!” Ginny smiled. 

“That was ages ago, Gin. We’re different people now. I may not even go--who knows.” Ginny groaned at Hermione’s response. 

“You have to go. I don’t want to go without you.” 

“Ginny, of course I’ll go. I wouldn’t miss it. Besides, I believe I’m required to attend as Head Girl.” 

Ginny smiled, and then reached across the table to touch Harry’s hand. 

“Did you hear that, Harry? Hermione’s coming to the dance!” At this, Harry lifted his head and smiled softly at the girls across from him. 

“Excellent,” he nodded, and immediately went back to her work. Ginny slipped her hand back and turned towards Hermione. 

“He never listens to me. Boys!” She moaned, huffing softly. 

“What does your dress look like?” Hermione asked, changing the subject to lighten the mood. 

“Oh, it’s gorgeous. It’s a strapless ball gown that laces in the back. It’s the most beautiful blush pink. I found it second hand, but I did a lot of repairs to it. I’ve figured out how to charm it so that butterflies float around it, and I’ve even got some to surround my hair with!” Ginny gleamed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “What does yours look like?” 

“It’s white with gold beading and sequins. It’s very pretty--but I’ve made a headpiece of gold leaves. I think it’ll look wonderful.” Hermione grinned, thinking about how she would do her hair. She would have to use loads of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. 

That afternoon in potions class, the students were brewing Befuddlement Draught. This required that the students use porcupine quills, but directly after adding a squirt of live beetle juice. Hermione had successfully milked her beetle, but felt nauseous after putting it back into the tank Snape stored them in. Just as she was about to add in the four porcupine quills, the room erupted in smoke and flames. There were screams surrounding here from every angle.

“What is the meaning of this!?” The smoke disappeared, and Snape pointed his wand at the spouting cauldron. Neville Longbottom stood against the wall, face charred. Next to him stood Ginny, with porcupine quills protruding from her right cheek. Both of their eyes were wide with fear. 

“You’re supposed to add the quills after the beetle juice, Neville.” Harry leaned over towards the charred wizard to whisper. 

“Weasley, go to Madam Pomfrey at once and take Longbottom with you.” Snape waved his hand in dismissal.

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione whispered under her breath. 

 

That evening, Hermione went to visit Ginny in the hospital wing. Apparently when Ginny had been impaled by quills, part of the potion also scorched her arm and left it a bright purple. 

“Oh I should kill Neville! I might have scars!” She cried, wiping tears from her eyes. Ginny sat cross-legged on the bed, with Hermione across from her. 

“You won’t have scars. Pomfrey is the best healer in all of Great Britain, and you know that. You’re just upset because you won’t be able to go to the ball tomorrow night.” 

“Of course I’m upset!” Ginny cried harder. “It’s just--I was so looking forward to looking nice and spending time with Harry.” 

“At least you had a date,” Hermione mumbled. 

“That’s it!” The red-headed witch exclaimed. “You can go with Harry! That way he’s not alone and you won’t be either!” Ginny clasped her hands together. 

“Um, well…” 

“I insist.” Ginny nodded. 

 

Hermione almost couldn’t stand it. She was so nervous that her hands shook. Smoothing her dress for the thousandth time, she peeked in the mirror. The dress she wore felt more risque than when she had previously tried it on. It was high-necked in the front with a cascading open back. Gold glittered throughout the dress, but it was heavier as the dress sat at her hips and fell out softly. Hermione had pinned half of her hair up, and rested a gold leaf headpiece just above her temples. She had glamoured the small scar on her forehead from her drunken misadventure just before she applied more Sleekeazy’s. She smiled at herself proudly. Her hair had turned out much better than she thought. Soft curls cascaded down her back with the help of a hair-lengthening spell. The final touch was the mask. Lifting it off of desk, she placed it over her amber eyes, pressing it back to rest comfortably. It was the most vivid, vibrant gold she had ever seen. The mask had leaves layered on it, almost like an angels wings surrounded her eyes. 

There was a rap at her door. Harry had arrived. Hermione rushed to the door, pressing her mask, afraid it was going to fall. 

“Harry!” The open door revealed the wizard standing in his very best dress robes, complete with a black silk bow. “You look so handsome.” He blushed. He wore a black mask that changed colors from black to white every so often. 

“You look absolutely splendid, ‘Mione. I hardly recognize you.” Harry held out his arm. Hermione lifted her skirt and began the descent to the Great Hall. 

“That’s the point,” she mumbled. 

The Great Hall had been decorated extravagantly. The ceiling appeared to be the night sky with thousands of twinkling stars. Professor Flitwick had the choir performing with a small orchestra at the front. Candles floated all around, giving the hall a comfortable, warm glow. 

“Oh Hermione!” Lavender called out, her hand out reached in excitement. Her arm was woven through Ron’s. Ron wore newer dress robes than the set he had back during his fourth year. His mask was a vibrant red, and his bowtie matched. Lavender’s dress was a bright blue ball gown with silver stars glittering all over it. Her skirts faded into a dark navy. Her mask blended in perfectly with the sky in the hall. Hermione complimented her. 

“How’s Gin?” Ron asked, taking a sip from a gold goblet. 

“Much better. I think she’ll be able to return to class sometime next week,” Harry smiled, straightening his bow tie. He had released Hermione’s arm. 

They all took turns dancing. They laughed together, stopping to watch a group of younger students dance. A few hours passed, and they walked over to find an open table. Harry and Ron had both undone their ties, relaxing, and drinking. Hermione had completely forgotten about Severus with all of their fun.

“Excuse me, I’m going to get something to drink.” Hermione lifted her skirts as she stood to slip away from the group. Her throat felt dry and tight. 

“Oh, I’ll come with you!” Lavender planted a firm kiss on Ron’s lips and walked to join Hermione. Lavender’s curls had been pinned high upon her head. She smiled widely. “I just wanted to say how happy I am that we’ve all become such good friends. Even after everything with you and Ron. I just want you to know that it’s okay-- I know you’re in love with someone else, so I can rest assured you won’t steal my Ron-Ron from me.” Lavender placed her hand on Hermione’s arm condescendingly.

“And who is it, precisely, that I’m supposed to love?” Hermione was furious at herself when she realized her thought had become an outward sentence.

 

“Well, Harry, of course. I’ve seen the way you look at him. And we all know that it wasn’t a coincidence Ginny was injured in a potions accident… You wanted to go to the ball with him tonight!” Lavender smiled and then giggled softly. “It’s okay, I know how it is to love someone who’s taken.” She reached across Hermione to lift a goblet from the table and tapped the edge with her wand. 

“I do not love Harry, and I most certainly did not harm Ginny. You half-witted snob.” Hermione cried out, storming away from her. Leaving the Great Hall, Hermione rushed to the closest lavatory, finding the sink to lean over. She felt nauseous. Beads of sweat gathered at her forehead.

How could Lavender say such things? Hermione had no feelings for Ron or Harry besides those of friendship. Her heart ached with betrayal. And Ginny? Hermione would never hurt one of her closest friends. 

Hermione let out an angry scream and banged her hands on the edge of the sink. Looking in the mirror, a dark figure stood behind her. 

“Not now, please.” Hermione pleaded. Snape raised his wand, casting a Muffliato charm around the door. 

“How long?” He asked, his mouth slightly open. She could see his bottom teeth. Pivoting, Hermione turned herself to see him fully. He wore elegant dress robes with a velvet black bow tie. The emerald mask amplified the darkness of his eyes. His hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail. Had he been at the ball the entire night? 

“How long what?” Hermione countered. 

“How long have you been in love with Potter?” 

“What!?” She cried out, eyebrows knitted together. The moon was shining into the lavatory, giving a faint icy-blue light to the room. 

“I always had my suspicions, but I never really knew.” 

“You were listening?” Hurt anchored her voice.

“Not intentionally. Miss Brown’s voice carries.”

“I am currently not, and never have been in love with Harry Potter.” Hermione attempted to clear the air. 

“And Ronald Weasley?” Accusatory, Snape continued to question her.

“At one time, I thought I loved him. I was mistaken,” her eyes fell. Her dress was dragging the cracked and worn stone. “I don’t love them in any way that’s not friendly. Lavender is a wicked person, who, like you, is gravely mistaken.” Tears began to fill her eyes. Snape approached her. 

“You make everything so fucking complicated,” Hermione whimpered, pressing the mask against her face again. “I just wanted to have one good night without something going wrong, and without you.” Anger overwhelmed her. She pushed the wizard away from her, hard. He stumbled back, but did not retaliate. Hermione approached him again, and slapped him roughly across the face. Snape slowly turned his head back straight, a scarlet mark on one cheek.

“How dare you ask about whom I love, when you know exactly who it is. I saved you. I saved your fucking life, and yet, you repay me with cruelty. You use me. I’m only yours when you want me to be. On your time, Severus.” She pushed him again, this time, her mask fell off her face, clattering to the ground. 

“It was you?” His face softened, tilting. 

“Yes,” she whispered. She stumbled backwards and lowered to the ground. Her emotions made it too difficult to stand. The stone was cool beneath her. Snape fell to his knees towards her. 

“I remember so little from that night, but… I can only hear the voice. The voice that cried for me... It was you?” He smiled, reaching out for her. Her cheek found his palm and she leaned against it, reslishing in his touch. Reaching out for her, Snape lifted the small witch around the waist and pulled her over to him. His arms enveloped her body resting on his thighs. “Such a strong woman, to save such a vicious, cruel man.” His lips pressed against the crown of her head. He kissed her repeatedly. Tilting her chin up with his thumb and index finger, his lips embraced hers.


	8. Eight

The pair was sitting on the lavatory floor when they heard knocking. 

“Why’s the lavatory door locked?” The pair could hear a young witch try to open the door with her hand.

“That’s strange, here, let me try. Alohomora!” 

Just as the doors were about to open, the world began to spin before Hermione. Severus had disapparated with Hermione. Tumbling, they intertwined, bumping knees and landed roughly. The witch sat up, head spinning. They had apparated into Severus’ living room.

“Even though I’ve apparted many times, I can’t get over the sickening feeling of landing. Ugh.” Hermione groaned. 

“The first time I apparated, I vomited.” Severus chuckled. “I hope it’s alright we’re here. This is the only place I could think of to get away quickly.” 

“Well, I guess this is better than lying together on the girls’ lavatory floor and having students walk in.” Hermione giggled, rubbing her eyes softly. 

“Yes, I would assume that would create quite a scandal,” Severus smirked, his hand on Hermione’s cheek. “You look stunning tonight, girl.” He planted a small kiss on her forehead. 

Smiling, Hermione pulled her skirts out from under Severus’ leg and stood. He followed her lead, and went to loosen his tie. With a flick of his wrist, the mask was removed and flung onto the mantle. He began to unbutton his shirt, and angled himself in front of the fire. 

“Would you like something to drink? I’ve got elderflower wine, firewhiskey, a nice ale…” 

“Honestly, I’d just love a cup of tea, if that’s okay?” Snape faced her, nodding. He made his way past her and walked into the kitchen. Severus shrugged off his dress coat, draping it over one of the chairs adjacent to the kitchen counter. He leaned against the counter to remove his shoes. He took off his socks, nice black dress socks, putting them inside his shoes. 

Removing a mug from the upper cabinet, Severus rested it on the counter and waved his hand over the top. 

“How do you take it?” 

“Oh, a little sugar, please.” 

He waved his hand again, conjuring a spoon to stir in a small amount of sugar into the cup. Steam rose, and he carried the cup over to her. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, taking a sip. Hermione was too uncomfortable in her dress to sit. It seemed to scratch around her waist and above her shoulders. 

“I want to make love to you.” Severus sat on the sofa, leaning over his knees, his hands clasped between them. Hermione spit a small amount of tea back into her cup. “Sorry,” He smiled, his dark eyes sparkling at her. Hermione noticed how different he looked with his hair pulled back. She had never seen it like that. 

“Um, okay.” Hermione nodded, taking another small sip of tea. 

“Have you… Um… Have you?”

“Well, not exactly…” She blushed a violent shade of red. “Why? Did you think I had?” 

“No, but I wanted to be polite and ask. I didn’t suspect you to be the girl to give anything away easily.” He smiled again. “Come here.” He patted the spot to his right on the leather sofa. She placed her cup of tea on the dark oak coffee table in front of him.  
Slipping in beside him, Severus faced her.

“I don’t want to hurt you, ever. I know I’ve caused you a great deal of pain. So, nothing will happen tonight. I want you to be certain of your choices.” 

“Yes. I think that’s wise,” She agreed, reaching out for him. Hermione grazed her hand along his neck and wound her fingers back through his hair. Whispering a charm, she set it free from the band and it fell back around his face. “I love your hair pulled back, but this is the man I know.” She kissed his cheek softly and stood. 

“Going somewhere?”

“I’m going to go back to my room. I’m quite tired and I’m very ready to get out of this stupid dress.” 

“That dress it not stupid on you,” he smiled. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you all night. I wanted so badly to come and take ahold of you. Hermione, you were the most beautiful witch in that room.” 

“Severus,” She blushed, tugging on a strand of her hair, long with the charm she’d used. 

“Stay with me. Please.” He approached her, bare-footed. Severus looked comfortable before her, in his own rooms. 

Extending his arm, he reached out for her hand. She took it and he lead her back into his bedroom. It looked the same as she had remembered it from her drunken escapade. There were three windows along the left wall with a bench beneath it. A closet on the opposite side, and a door for the bathroom. 

“I’m going to take off your dress now, if that’s alright?” 

“Please,” She closed her eyes to relish in his touch. Turning her around, he unbuttoned the silky fabric at the base of her neck. The two sides fell around her shoulder blades. He knelt down and found the zipper at the bottom of her spine. The glimmering dress pooled at her feet, and Severus placed his hands on both of her thighs, turning her to face him. She wore only a pair of knickers--white lace. 

“Hermione.” He whispered, pulling her close, his face pressing against her flat abdomen. He kissed below her belly button, and slipped his hands around the small of her back. Standing slowly, he moved her back to sit on the edge of his bed. Hermione began to reach up and lift the headpiece, but Severus stopped her. 

“I want to, if you don’t mind.” 

“Oh, yes.” She blushed. She’d never had a man insistent on undressing her without magic. He removed the headpiece and walked over to place it on the window seat. Bending over, Severus removed the gold strappy heels Hermione wore. 

“I’d like for you to wear these… And only these, in the future.” Severus moved her dress and the heels over to the window seat to accompany her headpiece. 

“Will you remove your glamours?” Those words burned inside her. She’d never had anyone ask to see behind the curtain. What would she say? 

“I--I--I don’t… It’s been so long since I’ve seen them…” She whispered. “Accio,” she called out for her wand, residing in a slip inside her dress. The wand slid into her hand and she gripped it tightly.

She pressed the tip to her forehead and revealed the gash from falling with Ginny. Last, she pressed the tip to her left forearm. Mudblood appeared in small, charred lettering. Hermione then held the wand to her hair and it began to shrink and return to its natural, curly state, resting at her shoulders. 

“Severus,” Hermione started. “I’d like to undress you.” She stood, her head no higher than his collarbone, now that she did not have heels on. His jaw clenched, nostrils flaring. “It’s okay,” she pressed her palm into the middle of his chest, looking up at him. She could see the anguish in his eyes. 

“Let’s go to bed,” she whispered, kissing him softly. Severus moved to the bed, pulling back the quilt and let the little witch slide underneath. Hermione pulled the covers up over her breasts, and faced away. She could feel him. He was only wearing underwear, as his bare chest, warm and hairy, pressed against her back. He inhaled the scent of her; she smelled of honeysuckle. 

“Goodnight, little witch.” 

“Goodnight, Severus.” He draped his arm over her side, and fell asleep quickly.

 

There was screaming. Hermione couldn’t figure out why it was so loud, but she sat up quickly in bed. She soon realized it was her that had been screaming. Severus had his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. The covers to the bed were strewn across the floor.

“What happened?” 

“You had a nightmare… You wouldn’t stop screaming and I couldn’t seem to wake you.” Severus’ eyes were filled with worry, as he looked down at the witch in his embrace.

“I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“I have nightmares too.” He petted her hair with one hand, his other wrapped around her back. He laid back down, his arm stretched out across her pillow. “Are they about the war?” Severus asked gently, trying not to prod. 

“Sometimes. Sometimes it’s about Harry dying, but in my dreams, he never returns. Other times it’s about being in Malfoy Manor.” Saying these words made Hermione’s throat go dry, her palms sweating. She shifted her weight in bed, her legs crossed. She faced the wizard next to her. 

“A lot of times it’s about my parents.”

“You could go back and reverse the memory charm,” Severus dragged his fingers up and down Hermione’s spine. 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready yet… Or if they’re even ready. What if they don’t like what I’ve become?” Her nose began to sting, as if she were going to cry. She choked back tears. 

“How could anyone not be proud of you? How brave you were? How strong you were?” Severus sat up again, his hand on Hermione’s thigh. He kissed her shoulder softly. 

“Brave? I know nothing of bravery compared to you.” 

“You think too highly of me,” he glanced away, running his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face. “I’m going to shower,” he stated, moving out of the bed and into the bathroom. Light flooded the room, but then faded when he shut the door. The soft sound of rushing water filled the bedroom, and Hermione stood from the bed. She padded over to the closet, and opened the door. Searching, she found a shirt of Severus’. It was a simple white-button down. Slipping it on, she buttoned it up, and lifted to collar to her nose. It smelled of him, old parchment and sandalwood. 

The witch entered the living room, and glanced outside. It was still dark out. She looked over at the clock resting above the mantle. It was five o’clock in the morning. They hadn’t slept more than six hours. She huffed.In the kitchen, Hermione found a hair band in a drawer and pulled her hair back. She was lucky to have a long-haired wizard’s chambers. She found two cups, and a kettle. She rested it on the burner in front of the window. In a few moments, the kettle began to steam, and she removed it from the heat. Brewing two cups of tea, she stirred a small amount of sugar into hers, and left the other cup black. 

Opening the refrigerator, she found a carton of eggs, and a small amount of ham wrapped up in beeswax parchment. Hermione began to cook a breakfast for her and Severus, whisking the eggs with her hand. Pouring the eggs into a skillet, she used her wand to slice off a handful of ham, and placed it in another pan. The smell was overwhelming, and Hermione salivated. She reached across the counter to take a sip of her tea. 

“Breakfast?” Severus’ deep voice startled her. He held a towel up to his wet hair, shaking it. He wore a pair of black lounge pants. 

“I hope that’s okay… I was hungry,” she smiled sheepishly. 

“More than okay.” Severus smiled and held out the towel. It disappeared, Hermione assumed, back to the bathroom. His black hair was stringy with water. His chest had small drops of water on it as well, mostly resting on his silvery chest hair. Snape strolled over through the kitchen to her, and wrapped his arms around the witch from behind. He planted a firm kiss on her cheek. “Two lumps.” 

“Hmm?” Hermione asked, her eyes half-closed in a dreamy state. 

“My tea.” Severus waved his hand over the tea, and two lumps of sugar plopped into the cup. He picked it up, taking a drink. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, sir.” Serving them both a plateful of eggs and ham, the witch handed Severus his plate. 

“This smells wonderful,” he smiled up at her, following her to sit at the dining room table. 

“I hope the eggs are okay. I like mine fried,” she spoke, taking a bite of the running egg. 

“Certainly. I don’t usually eat breakfast.” 

“Do no you not like it?” Hermione asked, resting her fork down on the table. 

“No, no. That’s not it,” he argued, chewing his food. “It’s that I don’t always cook it. I like being waited on.” He smirked over at her. 

“I’ll bet you do.” Hermione winked at the professor across the table. He hurriedly scraped his plate, chugging down his tea. “Somewhere to be?” She asked, sipping her tea slowly. 

“Back to bed.” Severus said, standing. He reached over and pushed Hermione’s chair back. He picked her up around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed with laughter, slapping at his back. 

“Put me down!” She cried, giggling. Hermione reached down and spanked the professor hard. 

“Oh! You’re going to pay for that, little witch.” She could hear the smile in his voice. She felt warm inside. It was a feeling she had not felt for a long time. Hermione was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for you kind words of support. It makes me so happy to produce a work that people enjoy. I haven't written anything for so long because I've been struggling with some depression and anxiety. But I'm doing better, and so I'm writing again. I love it! I can't wait to write more for me AND you all. Also, not to worry... There will be smut soon. I promise. I just have to wait for the perfect moment. It shouldn't be rushed!


	9. Nine

Weeks hurried by, and the students were all soon taking their semester end exams. Christmas was in just a few days, and Hermione was finishing up last minute studying. She had been studying for weeks in preparation for the exams. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender had finished their exams two days early, as none of them were taking Charms. They had all left to go to the Burrow for Christmas. Hermione had been invited, but she chose to stay behind. 

Three days before Christmas, Hermione submitted her final exam in Charms, and exited the class with joy. Hurrying back to her chambers, she searched through her trunk to find her stocking and withdrew her wand. Conjuring a hook at the end of her bed, Hermione slipped the crimson stocking on it. She took a step back, and smiled. Fond memories of Christmas with her parents made tears well up in her eyes. She pulled the sleeve of her robes over her hand and wiped her eyes. In the corner, a fire crackled in the brick fireplace. Hermione walked over and picked up another log to rest it on top, rustling the flames. Embers drifted out, floating across the room. She began to undress, hanging her uniform up in the closet. Hermione dressed in a pair of denim pants, a pair of brown knee-high boots, and a form-fitting, thick cream sweater. 

The witch looked out the window to the right of her bed, and saw snow beginning to fall. It had just begun; thick white chunks floated through the sky like the embers from her fire. A crackling noise caused Hermione to shift her weight and turn around. The fire in the corner began to glow green, and the tall figure of Severus Snape stepped through into the room.

“Hello, little witch.” He marched across the room and planted a firm kiss on her cheek. Hermione stood smiling in delight. 

“What a surprise! I thought you were going to be busy with grading all of the exams. In fact--I was certain you were going to call on me to help grade them.” 

“I’ve all winter holiday to grade those bloody things.” He sat in the chair at her desk, turning it to face her. He wore a pair of black trousers, a pair of black dress shoes and a deep purple v-neck sweater. Hermione enjoyed glancing at a tuft of chest hair peeking out of the top.

“So, do what to I owe this pleasure?” Hermione questioned, raising her eyebrows. “Accio brush,” she spoke softly, and a hairbrush flew into her hand. 

“I was curious as to when you were going to be leaving for the Weasleys? I’m assuming you’re going there for your holiday.” 

“Erm. No. Not this year. I think I’m going to stay here, get a little extra time in library with no one around.” She took the brush to her hair, bringing it through her auburn curls. 

“Alone at Hogwarts for all of the Christmas Holiday?” Snape intertwined his fingers together, resting them in his lap. He leaned forward in the chair, his eyes on Hermione’s waist as she reached behind to comb her hair. “Is something the matter?” His eyebrows rested over his eyes. 

“No, why?” She asked, tugging the sweater down over her denim. The witch stepped back to sit on the edge of the neatly made bed. 

“You’re not going to the Weasleys… Because of Miss Brown.” 

“Oh Gods, Severus.” She sighed, crossing her legs on the bed. She held onto the poster at the corner of her bed. “Maybe it is because of Lavender?” Huffing, Hermione stood. She smoothed down her hair nervously. 

“Or maybe for another reason?” His head tilted, and he held one hand out in question.

“I’m not going because I want to stay here with you, you daft man.” Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest, jaw out, frowning. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” he smiled at her. Severus stood and walked over to Hermione. He kissed her firmly on the lips, his hand on her waist. “I think we may be some of the only people staying at the castle… That means all the privacy we could ever want.” Hermione took a deep breath as Severus swallowed the word ‘all’, taking his hand into hers.

“Why don’t we go into London tonight?” 

“Tonight? Severus, it’ll be a madhouse this time of year. Besides… We could be seen.” Hermione blushed. 

“I don’t want to go to Diagon Alley. I was thinking of a nice dinner, in non-wizarding London. Just the two of us.” 

“Is that what you came to ask me about?” 

“It is.” He nodded, moving back to sit on the edge of her bed. 

“Um, alright.” She smiled with excitement. “Oh, but I can’t go like this!” She cried, smoothing down her hair again. 

“No, you’re right. I was thinking maybe this.” He snapped his fingers, and Hermione looked down to see herself dressed elegantly. She wore a pair of nude pumps, and a knee-length navy dress that hugged her soft curves. Its short sleeves were covered in dark blue gems, bouncing off the light of the fire. The neckline skimmed just below her collar bones, and revealed a single diamond on a gold chain around her neck. Hermione stepped over to the closet, and opened the door to reveal her mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a graceful low bun, and she wore deep red lipstick with a touch of mascara and eyeshadow. She looked like a different woman.

“Consider this your Christmas present,” he whispered at her, his lips pursed together. Hermione turned, and realized Severus too was dressed differently. He wore a three-piece black suit with a crimson bow-tie that matched her lipstick. As well, he wore a pair of spectacles that enhanced his eyes. 

“You don’t even look like yourself!” She laughed, her hand reaching out for his. 

“That’s the point. I’d like an evening with you. And nobody, not even the prying eyes of London will interrupt that. Shall we?” He held out a knee-length navy coat for her. She slipped it on while he pulled on a long black coat, lifting the collar up. He smirked down at her. Hermione took his arm, and off they went. 

 

Landing gently, the pair stood for a moment to regain their senses. They stood in a brick alley, but Hermione soon recognized the skyline of London, with The Parliament building and Big Ben standing unrivaled in the night sky.

“It’s so beautiful,” Hermione smiled up at the wizard, her hand in his. Their fingers were locked together as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Cars whizzed by, blowing bits of snow up into the air. It was still falling heavily, coating everything it could. 

Severus reached his hand out into the street, waving down a black cab. Two or three rolled by before one stopped before them. He opened the door for Hermione, and she slipped herself in the back. It had been years since she’d ridden in a cab. 

“The Main, please.” Severus closed the door behind him, nestling in close to Hermione. He reached over and rested his hand on her knee. His glasses reflected the lights of the city passing them by. Hermione ran her hand up his back and wove her fingers through his hair. Minutes passed, and the couple did not move. 

“Here we are, sir.” The cab driver had stopped, turning back to face them. Severus revealed a paper bill, and handed it through the window. He opened the door, and stepped onto the curb, his shoes crunching in the snow. Holding out his hand, Hermione took it and was helped out of the cab. The building in front of them towered over them. Glass covered the outside, reflecting the night lights of London. 

“This building has to be at least thirty stories!” She exclaimed, and Severus took her hand. 

"Fifty, actually." Severus grinned. 

“What do you want to go by?” They were standing in the building, extravagant marble floors beneath their feet. 

“Erm… Luna. You?” Hermione could think of no other name. 

“Neville, then.” Severus nodded. With her hand in his, he lead her to the elevators, and pressed the button. The doors opened to reveal the elevator car, waiting for the pair to move inside. Severus moved first, Hermione clicking her heels behind him as she got inside. They stood in the car, walls entirely made of mirrors. 

“I’ve been wanting to be in an elevator with you,” Severus licked his bottom lip slowly, glancing down to his right where Hermione stood. 

“There aren’t many of those at Hogwarts,” Hermione smirked, leaning her head against Severus’ arm. The elevator dinged, and the doors before them opened. As they stepped out, they were greeted immediately by a man wearing a tuxedo. Hermione could not even see past him, as there were two gold doors closed behind him.

“Name?” The man asked, holding a pad of paper in his hand. 

“Longbottom.” Severus waved his hand below his waist, and the man looked up at them. 

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Please, come in.” The man pushed the doors open, revealing a massive room with windows for walls. Below them, London glowed and sparkled in the night sky. Snow cascaded, floating in the air. The room was lit warmly with candles, and there were curved booths were couples and small groups sat scattered throughout. 

“Here we are, let me take your coats.” the host offered, holding out his arm to direct Severus and Hermione to their booth. Shrugging off their coats, Hermione sat down in the booth first, and moved herself in the center. The tufted leather felt soft behind her, and she looked towards Severus as he sat down beside her. Hermione glanced around once more, taking in the sights around her. The ceiling was draped in soft sheer fabric, and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. 

“Severus, this is too much.” 

“No. I’ve been planning this. I’ve been wanting to see you outside that bloody castle. It’s not too much for me.” He squeezed her forearm gently. 

Throughout the meal, conversation was light. 

“How did you even come up with this place?” Hermione asked, taking a bite of roast chicken. 

“Secrets should remain secrets, Mrs. Longbottom.” Severus chuckled, taking a sip of wine from the wide, tall-stemmed glass. 

“Thank you again, Severus.” Hermione had finished her plate, her fork and spoon resting on top. She placed her hand in his beneath the table. Reaching her other hand up, she began fiddling with the chain around her neck. 

“You mean so much to me,” he leaned over, whispering in her ear. She blushed and looked at him, her reflection peering back at her in his glasses. 

“Ditto, Mr. Longbottom.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome.

Later that evening, Hermione and Severus apparated back into the castle, back into Hermione’s room. She was dressed again in her sweater and denim pants, and Severus in his black trousers and sweater. The fire had died down, and Snape reached over and stirred it with its poker. 

“I’m going to read a bit, do you mind?” Hermione asked, reaching over on her desk to pick up a book. 

“Not a bit. I’m going to go get a cup of tea. Do you want one?” 

“Mmm, yes,” She smiled, settling herself into her spot in the bed.

Severus slipped out, and Hermione found herself resting comfortably. How had she come to be so lucky to find such a wonderful man? One that cared for her, treated her kindly? She felt her eyes grow heavy. She was going to close them for just a moment. 

 

“You’ll never be good enough for him, you know? He loves Harry’s mum still. He will never love another woman. He doesn’t trust you,” Lavender spat at Hermione. They stood in The Burrow. Hermione grew angry. 

“You don’t know anything about it! You never mind your own fucking business!” Hermione growled, drawing her wand. 

“She’s right, you know.” Ron appeared behind Lavender, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He withdrew his wand, pointing it at her.

“Snape will never love you.” Harry then appeared with Ginny. They both raised their wands. Hermione was surrounded.

“You just don’t work together. It’ll never happen.” Ginny sighed, placing her hand over Hermione’s wand, pushing it down. 

“Snape loves Lily. Still. He’d love a dead woman before he’d love you.” 

 

Hermione awoke suddenly, letting out a sharp cry. She felt sweat pour down her face. 

“You’re okay,” Severus spoke softly, his arms around her. He rocked her back in forth in the bed. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath. 

“It was so awful, Severus. It was so awful.” She began to cry, tears streaming down her face. How could she have dreamt such a thing? 

“I saw.” 

“You saw? You were using legilimency?” 

“I heard you growing upset in your sleep, so I wanted to see if I needed to intervene.” Hermione moved the covers off of her. She realized Severus had undressed her, only in a pair of knickers and her warm sweater.

“I may not be a talented occlumens, but I would expect you not to breach my privacy like that, Severus.” 

“I merely meant to help. I assure you.” He nodded his head. She saw that he was bare chested and wore a pair of black lounge pants. He looked delicious, Hermione thought. 

“It’s just.. I don’t want you in my head. I don’t. If I want to tell you something, I will.” 

“Why are you so afraid of me knowing?” Severus asked.

“Would you let me in? Would you let me even now?” Hermione asked, her hands crossed under her breasts. She also crossed her legs, shifting in bed to sit across from the wizard. 

“No.” 

“Exactly.” Hermione pulled the covers back over herself as she laid back down beside the wizard. She thought back to her dream. Would Severus ever love her? Would her friends support this match? 

She rolled over softly, careful not to wake him. She watched as his chest rose and fell. His arms were resting above his head, his mouth hung slightly open. Severus’ black hair was spread across the white pillowcase. His chest was covered in black and gray chest hair, and a line of hair traveled from below his belly button, stopping at his waist band. Hermione reached her hand out, running her fingers softly over his chest. His breathing began to speed up slightly. 

“Mmm, well hello.” Severus smiled down at the woman with her hand on his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” She spoke softly, a gentle smile upon her face. 

“No. I should not have breached your privacy. I’m sorry.” They closed their eyes, falling back asleep.

 

The pair had dinner in the Great Hall the next night, Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, they ate separately. Severus at the professors table at the end of the Great Hall, and Hermione at Gryffindor’s. It was a great feast, a massive spread of food. Headmistress McGonagall pulled Hermione aside later that evening as she was leaving the Great Hall. 

“I hope Professor Snape is not requiring you to stay at the castle over the holiday for your apprenticeship?” McGonagall stood just to the right of the entrance of the Great Hall.

“Oh no, professor. I stayed behind to get a lot of quiet to study for my NEWTs. You know, not much of that at The Burrow.” Hermione smiled nervously, watching Snape approach her. Her eyes widened, realizing that he could not see the Headmistress. 

“I have not heard much from either of you, so I trust things are going well?” 

“Oh, yes. Very well. Professor Snape has taught me loads of things.” She glanced back, and attempted to deter the professor. He came strolling through the doors, oblivious. He pinched Hermione on the arse and came to a screeching halt beside her. 

“Happy early Christmas, Minerva.” He tucked his hands in the pockets of his buttoned waist jacket. 

“Severus, how nice to see you. Miss Granger was just telling me how much you have taught her, as her mentor.” 

“Oh. Yes. It’s been quite nice to mentor again. Miss Granger is a very eager pupil.” Severus smiled tight-lipped at the Headmistress. 

“Well, I’m off to bed. Anymore, these school years wear me out.” McGonagall waved goodbye to the pair, and began walking away. 

Severus turned towards Hermione, his eyes widening. 

“You know, next time, a better signal may be of use.” 

Hermione began to giggle, which roared and turned into laughter. 

“How was I supposed to warn you!?” She squealed, laughing, her curls bouncing with her. 

“I don’t know--but not look at me like you’re stupid!” Severus smiled, showing his teeth. He began to laugh. After a few moments, silence fell between them. 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight, professor.” She winked up at him, knowing well that she would be flooing into his room in a few minutes.

 

As she made her way into her room, Hermione slipped out of the long-sleeved shirt and denim pants she wore. Instead, she slipped into something a bit more proper for the occasion. Hermione was going to lose her virginity that night, she was sure. She smiled at herself in the mirror, standing in a extravagant set of lingerie. Her arse cheeks were shaped seductively in a cheeky lace set of panties, revealing almost all of her front. A garter belt sat at her waist, and striped down the middle of her thighs, holding up a pair of black stockings. Her nipples peeked out of the bra, a skirt of lace trimming the bottom. She glamoured her hair to be smooth waves, falling down her back. She slipped on a pair of black pumps. 

It was time. 

The floo flashed green, and Hermione extended her leg through into Severus’ chambers. 

“I’ll be out in a minute--just washing up!” Severus called out. 

Hermione stood awkwardly near the fire, her arm resting on the mantle. She questioned if she might have overdone it. Shaking herself, she removed the feelings of self-consciousness out. 

Severus stepped out of his bedroom, wearing a pair of black trousers and his white-button down, unbuttoned halfway done. Her heart skipped a beat, remembering the night he rescued her drunken self, wearing that same outfit. 

“Oh,” His lips formed the letter, and his mouth hung open. Moving towards her, he stopped himself. 

“This is your Christmas present,” she whispered, pushing herself away from the mantle. Hermione flipped her hair from behind her, swallowing hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Could he see it? 

“Tonight?” 

“I couldn’t think of any better time. I want you, Severus.” Hermione straightened out her arm, holding her palm up towards him. He came to her, putting his hand in hers. “Touch me,” She whispered. 

His hand found her bare hip, moving up slowly. Her skin felt supple and smooth to his touch. Cupping her breast, Severus bent his head down and kissed the top of it, burgeoning from the bra. 

“Oh Hermione,” Severus whispered, his hands on her back, pulling her to him. She felt warm in his embrace. He slipped his hands down and squeezed her arse. “I love your arse. Nice and curvy.” Slapping it gently, he slipped his hand back around front. It slipped between her legs, finding her lips. She moaned softly, tilting her head back. 

Severus pressed his lips against her exposed neck, moving one hand back and forth slowly between her legs. She moaned, relishing in his touch. He stopped and stepped back. 

“Mmm?”

“Bedroom. Now.” He took her hand and pulled her behind him into his room. He stood her in front of his four-poster bed, reaching to unhook her bra. Her breasts sprung free, nipples pink and hard. Severus sucked on each nipple generously before he got onto his knees before her. She wove her fingers through his hair as he guided her stockings down. He slipped the pumps off, tossing the black pair behind him. He unfastened the garter belt, and then hooked his fingers into the brim of her knickers. Yanking them down, he had her step out of them. His hand went to her chest, and he pushed her back. 

Hermione fell onto the bed, legs still dangling over the edge. Severus took hold of her thighs and pulled her body to the edge of the bed. He plunged his head between her legs, kissing and licking every last bit of her. Hermione moaned, feeling warm and wet. 

“Mmm, yes,” She ushered, feeling Severus working hard. “Come here,” she purred, pushing Severus’ head up. He looked her in the eyes, determination in them. She gripped his arms, lifting him on top of her on the bed. She flipped him over, sitting on top of him. 

Hermione finished unbuttoning his shirt, and helped him slip out his arms. She leaned over him and put her lips on his protruding collarbone. His breath quickened. Standing up, she stood at the end of the bed. Hermione unbuttoned, and then unzipped his pants. She could see the tenting of them, and felt herself quiver in response. Slipping them off, she revealed a pair of black boxer-briefs, tight to his thighs. She moved her hand over the large bulge, massaging and rubbing. 

Glancing up, Hermione watched as Severus closed his eyes and bit his lip. He was gripping the covers on either side of him. She thought back to sucking on Ron… She knew she was going to be a bit rusty, but she hoped Severus enjoyed it, regardless. Hermione helped the handsome wizard pull down his last article of clothing, and reveal his large, hard cock. It seemed to throb as she wrapped her fingers around it.

She moved her head down, and placed her mouth over its large circumference. Licking the tip, Hermione sucked and Severus bucked his hips. 

“Merlin!” He cried. She moved her head and began to try to take him in her mouth. She began bobbing her head, but had to place her hands on his knees to support herself. After a few minutes of pleasuring the prince, Severus reached down and gripped Hermione’s shoulders. 

“Come here,” he commanded firmly, and she obeyed. He shifted around so that he was on top, on all fours over the witch. She laid beneath him, gazing up at the older man. He brushed the hair from her face and bent down to kiss her. 

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely,” She nodded, her hand reaching around to grip Severus’ neck. She moved herself up on the bed so that she was directly in the middle. Severus inhaled, his head at the base of Hermione’s neck. His arms were on either side of her, holding his strong body above. She observed the roadmap of his veins, and inhaled the scent of him. 

He filled her, and it seemed like she was going to rip in half. It burned as he stretched her, but felt so good. Hermione inhaled sharply. Retracting, Severus shifted his hips, but then plunged back into her. She cried out, her hand flying to his forearm. She dug her nails in, and moaned again. The sensation was overwhelming. 

“Hermione,” Severus moaned, lifting his head. Their eyes met, and she could not turn away. He began to slam into her, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Severus put one hand up to Hermione’s cheek, elbow resting on the bed. She could feel an amazing sensation climb through her body. She knew. 

“Severus!” She cried out, reverberations rattling through her body. She shook, and she felt the wizard thrust so deep Hermione thought she could feel it in her belly. Severus moaned deeply, and let his head fall on her chest. Hermione fell fast asleep, embraced in her lover’s arms.

“Are you happy?” He asked later that night, as they awoke from a gentle dreamless sleep. 

“Incredibly,” She boasted, smiling widely. They had moved to sleep beneath the covers, Severus lighting the fire in the corner of the room. 

“You’ll need to take this,” he said, holding out a small vial. Hermione did not recognize it.

“What is it? Energy replenishing potion?” Hermione giggled, taking it from his elongated fingers. 

“Contraceptive potion.” 

“Oh. Yes,” She remembered, unplugging the cork and drinking the purple liquid. It tasted of lavender and berries. 

“You can use a charm next time, but we will need to brew more potion if you become forgetful. We don’t need any Snape’s running around the castle.” He chuckled light-heartedly, putting his arm out on the pillow behind the witch. 

“No,” she whispered, closing her eyes to fall back asleep.


	11. Eleven

Spending almost every day together, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were becoming smitten. They walked along the lake as snow fell over them, one January morning. The new term was set to start the next day. 

“Have you thought more about you’ll do after you finish this year?” Severus asked, hands locked behind him. The sound of snow crunching beneath their boots echoed around them. 

“Somewhat. I was hoping to finish my apprenticeship with you, and potentially go on to be a healer. I’m not certain. I think I might want to teach here, at Hogwarts.” 

“What about your parents?” 

“What about them?” She stopped, turning to face him. She could see the ice over the lake in parts where the snow drifts did not cover. Reaching up, Hermione tugged down the purple winter hat over her ears. 

“You should go see them this summer holiday.” Severus smiled with one corner of his mouth. 

“No.” 

“Why ever not?” He asked, frowning at her. 

“I can’t just walk into their lives like I’ve not been there for the last two years, Severus! I can’t reverse a memory charm all willy nilly!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms. Severus smiled softly, chuckling at her pouting. 

“Of course you can. People do it all the time.” 

“We’ve already talked about this plenty of times. Please,” she begged, beginning to walk on. Severus began to follow her, and caught her hand. He spun her around. 

“You’re not thinking about staying for me, are you? Because I won’t allow that.” 

“No,” she lied through her teeth. She wanted to follow Severus no matter where he went or what he did. 

 

Early the next morning, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall reading the Daily Prophet. She was spooning porridge into her mouth as she saw an article that caught her attention. 

‘MUGGLE-BORN WIZARDS SLAIN IN SPINNER’S END’

Hermione set down her spoon to read further. 

‘At approximately 10 o’clock last night, a group of known muggle-born wizards were found dead at an abandoned house in Spinner’s End. Seven victims were discovered. Their cause of death is unknown, but the Ministry of Magic is investigating. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt commented, saying “The Ministry is aware of this heinous crime. There is not a known cause or motive. There are no other connections or leads at this time.” The Prophet will keep you informed.’

 

Hermione couldn’t finish her breakfast. She adjusted the Head Girl badge afixed to her outer robes and fussed with her hair. Harry and Ginny sat down across from her. 

“Look,” she handed them the paper and huffed. 

“I’ve never heard of anyone targeting muggle-born wizards like this… Maybe just Voldemort. But.. He’s… He’s…” Harry looked up at Hermione in disbelief. 

“Gone.” Ginny stated, folding the paper and tossing it on the table. 

“Maybe it was just a coincidence that they were all muggle-born?” Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. 

“I need to go to the library. See you in Potions.” She stood quickly and picked up her leather satchel. Making her way to the library, Hermione pulled any and all books that were related to muggles. She had already read Muggle History; she practically had it memorized. She delved further. Glancing at the clock, it was time for Potions, and the witch hurried down into the dungeons. She needed to talk to Severus. 

“I expect each and every one of you to be able to brew this. Vertiaserum. The truth is able to be revealed with a mere… three… drops…” Severus caught sight of Hermione standing in front of her cauldron, sleeves rolled up. He moved past her, his fingers brushing her back. She smiled softly, but it dissolved when she remembered the article from the Daily Prophet. They proceeded to brew the potion throughout the next three hours. Hermione finished first, and raised her hand for Snape to inspect. It was perfect. Harry’s came next. 

“Potter, yours is too sludgy. Ten points from Gryffindor.” He groaned and looked over at Hermione. 

“I can never brew a bloody potion good enough for Snape. The book even says it’s supposed to be a bit thick!” Harry sighed and began to clean his cauldron. Ron and Ginny were finished as well, packing their things. 

“Granger, I want a word.” Hermione’s heart leaped. Severus sat behind his desk, his quill raised in the air, marking through parchment. Her friends stepped out, except for Ginny. 

“Do you need me to wait?” Ginny asked, eyebrows raised in concern. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Hermione and Ginny stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

“No. I’ll stop by the dormitory later tonight,” Hermione smiled and paused. She waited for Ginny to close the dungeon door. The lock clicked behind her, and Hermione rotated herself to see Severus holding his wand to the door. 

“Is something the matter?” Severus questioned, resting the parchment and his quill on the desk. 

“I’m alright. But there is something I’m worried about…” She put her bag down at the edge of his wide desk. A warm, rich wood, ornate carvings covered the surface. Hermione drew her eyes up from the artwork. “There was a mass murder last night. All muggle-born, in Spinner’s End.”   
“I do not believe there is any cause for concern, Hermione.” Severus folded his hands together and reclined slightly in the chair. 

“I’m not concerned--yet. I just wanted to know… When you were… When you were a Death Eater… Did Voldemort require you to kill muggle-born wizards?” Hermione nearly choked, nervousness clinging to her. Her palms were sweating. 

Severus sighed deeply, his eyes closing for a brief moment. 

“Yes. We were required to kill muggle-born wizards. You know that. It was a massive cause in the First and Second Wizarding Wars.” 

“I know. I’m just… I worry. I know what happened and I don’t want it to be repeated. Not this soon.” Hermione began to wring her hands together. 

“Come here,” Severus called, patting his hand on his thigh. She obeyed, sitting sideways on his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Severus pressed his lips to her forehead. “I will always protect you, no matter what.” 

Hermione warmed, and extended her arms to wrap around his neck. 

“How long do you have between classes?” She asked quietly. 

“Plenty of time. What did you have in mind, little girl?” Hermione sat up, and saw Severus raise an eyebrow. She smiled mischievously at him. She stood, and began to take off her shoes… Then her sweater… Her tie… 

“Oh you dirty little girl,” Severus smirked, standing. He ran his hands over her body. Hermione began to slip off her shirt, but he stopped her. “Keep it on. Slip your knickers off.” 

She obeyed. He held out his hand, and she glanced up at his face in question. 

“Knickers. Now.” Hermione balled up the underwear and pressed it into his palm. They were a pair of plain black panties. Nothing special. Severus lifted his hand and inhaled her scent. This made Hermione blush violently--she’d never had a man smell her. 

Leaning up against the desk, Severus took her by the waist and spun her around. 

“Bend over the desk.” Hermione obliged. She had her arms bent on either side of her, palms flat. “Cheek against the top.” Leaning forward, Hermione felt her breathing speed up. This was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. A breeze came across her bare ass cheeks, and she realized what was going to happen. 

He spanked her. Not hard, but enough to leave a sting. Hermione cried out. 

“I’m not punishing you. I’m rewarding you. You like to be rewarded, don’t you?” 

“Mmm. Yes.” She moaned. Spank! Again. 

Again. 

Again. 

Again. 

Again. 

He stopped. She felt her ass burn, but then felt the softness of his touch on her. Severus slipped his hand between her legs and spread them. Wide. 

“I’m going to reward you more.” She smiled, feeling his gentle touch. Then something else. A finger. Two. Inside her. He began to turn and curve them. She moaned, biting her lip. He withdrew his fingers. What would come next? 

She felt his tip rubbing against her lips. It was warm, smooth and wet. She contracted, chills running down her spine. 

“Do you want me?” 

“Yes.” 

“How bad?” 

“So bad.” 

“Tell me how much you want me, little witch.” His voice sounded evil, a seductive tone. Her eyes were closed. The sound of his zipper being let down filled the room. 

“I want you, Severus. Please. I want you inside me, now.” She felt her hands slide up and grip the edge of the desk in anticipation. He entered her slowly, teasing her. And then a firm thrust. Filling her, Hermione moaned. 

Spank. Another one. Then more thrusting. It felt so good. She cried out, holding on even tighter. Her hips were pressed against the opposite edge of the desk; it hurt. 

“Yes!” She cried out, being rocked by a steady rhythm. Grunting and breathing heavy behind her, Severus extended his arms and put his hands on either side of Hermione’s waist. 

“You feel so good, Hermione.” She smiled at her name being spoken by him. His voice was enough to begin to send her over the edge. “Come for me, come.” Severus’ voice was deep behind her, urging her, egging her on. Waves rolled over. She came hard, the orgasm ripping through her. He climaxed, squeezing tightly on her sides, pulling her to him. 

They stood up, Severus zipping his pants. He moved the long black hair from his face. He was covered in sweat, as was Hermione. Slipping on her shoes, Hermione picked up her things. Severus sat back down his chair and began to resume grading. 

“I’ll see you tonight, apprentice.” Hermione grinned widely and stepped out of the classroom.


	12. Twelve

That night, Hermione fulfilled her promise to Ginny. She stopped by the girls’ dormitory that evening. It was empty, except for the red-haired witch. Ginny was lounging on the bed, flipping through a magazine.

“So? Did he give you detention? What happened?” 

“Erm. No.” Hermione climbed up onto the bed, and pulled the curtains around the pair. 

Ginny sat down her copy of Witch Weekly on the bed beside her. Hermione laid on her back, and she heard the other witch gasp. 

“What?!” Hermione asked, sitting up. 

“Your… You’ve got bruises! Did he hurt you?” Ginny questioned, grabbing ahold of Hermione’s shirt and sweater. She lifted it, revealing purple spots on Hermione’s protruding hip bones. She flushed red in embarrassment. 

“I’m going to tell you something you may not like. But, as my best friend… As my only girl best friend… I have to tell you.” Hermione peeked her head out from behind the curtains, and then placed a silencing charm over them. 

“I’m sleeping with Snape.” 

Ginny’s jaw dropped. Silence was wedged between them. Then, a roar of laughter erupted from the Weasley girl’s mouth. 

“Severus Snape? Professor at Hogwarts? Member of the Order?” 

“Uh… Yes…” Hermione confirmed, a hint of confusion in her voice. 

“I would have never suspected that!” Ginny exclaimed, crossing her legs beneath her.   
Hermione brushed the frizzy hair from her face, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. “What’s it like?” Ginny asked in a hushed tone. 

“Amazing,” Hermione grinned. 

“You’re being smart, right? Conception potion? Conception charm?” 

“Yes!” Hermione cried, remembering that she did in fact charm herself after Snape. A small feeling of relief rushed over her. 

“But that doesn’t explain where you got the bruises!” 

“I was bent over a desk today… Out of the various places we’ve… um… shared, this one was the most injury-inflicting.” Hermione giggled nervously. 

“Wow. Even Harry hasn’t left bruises.” 

“You… And Harry? Did you finally?” Hermione asked the younger witch. 

“Finally! Right before Christmas, thank Merlin.” 

“Gin, you know you can’t tell anyone. Not until we’ve taken our NEWTs and finished the year. He and I could get in loads of trouble.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” Ginny exclaimed, nodding. 

“Thank you,” Hermione touched her arm softly. The agreement between the two friends stayed with them both. 

 

The next night, Hermione walked into the Potions classroom and greeted Severus. 

“How are you?” She asked, making her way into his personal store-room and brewing area. Severus was sitting at his desk facing the wall. Three cauldrons behind him were bubbling, emitting a lavender smoke from them. 

“There’s been another,” Severus whispered, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet. There was concern in his voice. 

“He can’t be back. It’s not possible.” 

“It’s not him. But… It’s who used to follow him.” He stood and approached her as she stood in the doorway. She wore her uniform, cloak still on from her walk outside earlier. The February air was frigid, with snow still covering the ground. 

“The Ministry had supposedly gotten them all!” She cried out, taking the copy from his hands. Hermione unfolded it and read rapidly. 

 

‘MORE MUGGLE-BORNS SLAUGHTERED’

Hermione read further, jaw clenched. 

‘Three muggle-born wizards were found dead outside a flat in Ireland. It was determined that they were killed by one of the Unforgivable Curses, Avada Kedavra. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt did not respond to comments when the Prophet reached out. We will continue to report on this as news becomes available.’ 

 

“Oh my. Oh.” Hermione’s heart sank. Three! That was a total of eight. Eight known muggle-born wizards were found dead. “Who do you think could be leading this? A Death Eater that didn’t get caught?” She asked Severus, folding the paper back over and handing it to him. 

“There is not a Death Eater that is not in Azkaban. Except a former one. Lucius Malfoy,” Severus replied. 

“That foul creature,” she uttered, eyes rolling. “He is a pure-blood. Could he be behind these murders?” 

“Lucius is one of the weakest wizards I knew. He could never orchestrate such a horrendous thing. Always a follower.” 

“I’m a known muggle-born witch now, Severus. I bear the letters on my arm. Everyone knows about me…” 

“I told you, I will always protect you.” He reached over and pulled her into a warm embrace. The pair stood like this for a few moments. “I will talk to Kingsley. Hopefully he can give me some answers and reassurance.” 

Hermione nodded at his response as she was released from the hug. She felt sick to her stomach, beads of sweat shimmering at her forehead. 

“Let’s work on some potions--get your mind off of this nonsense,” Severus suggested.


	13. Thirteen

The entire school of Hogwarts remained on edge for the next month, fearing for when the next murders would take place. Luckily, no new articles cropped up in the Daily Prophet. Hermione felt her anxieties lift more every day. 

One Sunday in March, she went to a Quidditch match. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been preparing for weeks. Ravenclaw was shaping up to be a very strong team that year. 

Sitting in the stands with a warm black turtleneck, and her purple winter hat, Hermione focused her eyes intently on the game. Hushed whispered floated around her from a group of students. 

“I heard they’re finishing what Voldemort didn’t get to…” 

“But only muggle-born wizards? Why?” Hermione shifted herself so that she was able to see out of the corner of her eye. It was a small gathering of four young students, two from Gryffindor, two from Hufflepuff. 

“Because, you git, some believe they shouldn’t be allowed to use magic. They don’t come from a wizarding world.” 

“That’s ridiculous!” One cried out in argument. 

“Well I never said that’s what I believe in! I’m just stating that some people think that.” 

“I don’t think muggle-borns should be able to use magic. How do we know they’re going to do it safely!? And besides, their parents could ruin us all! Give away our secrets.” One of the Hufflepuffs had his arms crossed. Hermione groaned and then fully turned around. 

“You’d be best to keep your mouth closed. Speaking out of turn is not the smartest thing to do in a large crowd.” 

“What do you know!?” The student boasted, eyes narrowing. His friends leaned in, trying to stop him. 

“That’s Hermione Granger,” one whispered at him. His eyes then grew wide and he leaned back. 

“Um… I’m sorry Miss Granger.” 

“Be careful not to represent something you don’t fully believe in, or know anything about. Read a History of Muggles. You might learn something.” She suggested, turning back around to continue watching the match. 

Later that evening, Hermione sat down in her room, giving Severus a detailed retelling of the event. He was lounging in her bed, shirtless, reading a book.

“I can’t believe people still are so misinformed!” she exclaimed with anger. She paced about the room in a pair of pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was frizzy, flying about around her. 

“There are many who are misinformed.” 

“Clearly! Does no one read a History of Muggles? Nobody!?” Slumping down in the bed next to him, Hermione smoothed down her hair and pulled the covers over herself. “So ignorant.” She huffed, rolling on her side. Hermione felt Severus press up against her. His arms slipped around her slim waist, and he pulled her to him in bed. 

 

The next morning, Hermione was up early, dressing herself as Severus slept. Morning light began to seep into the room, saturating it in a warm glow. Hermione was buttoning her shirt and slipping her sweater on when there was a commotion at her door. As she moved towards it, Ginny came barreling in. 

“Hermione! You have to come at once. There’s something wrong with one of the third years. Oh. Good morning Professor.” The red-haired witch smiled sheepishly at the sleeping man in Hermione’s bed. 

Scowling, Severus pulled the covers over his chest. 

“If she did not know before, she most certainly knows now.” He groaned, looking at Hermione. She quickly slipped on a pair of knee-high socks and her flats. Taking the cloak draping over her desk chair, Hermione pulled it on.

“She knew already. I’ve got to go. See you, later?” 

“Mmm.” He nodded and Hermione scurried out with Ginny. 

“He’s a lot more chest hair than I imagined,” The red-haired witch had locked her arm into Hermione’s. She giggled. 

At the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, a young Asian wizard sat sobbing. 

“What’s the matter?” Hermione asked at once, adjusting the Head Girl badge on her cloak. 

“He’s just found out his mum is dead… Her parents were muggles.” Hermione’s heart stopped for a moment. She immediately went to the student and put her hands on his shoulders. 

“It’s alright… You’re alright. How did you hear?” she asked. 

“My dad wrote--me first thing--this morning after he, he--he found her.” He sobbed harder, his face now buried in his palms. 

“We need to tell Headmistress McGonagall at once. You--” She pointed to a bright-faced second year. “Go find her. Now.” 

Moments later, the Headmistress arrived, cloak flowing behind her. Severus arrived as well, now fully dressed. Hermione’s heart felt light with his presence. Professor Flitwick hovered in the back, a concerned look upon his face. 

They spoke in a group, hushed tones among them. McGonagall turned, and whispered something to the student. He nodded, and reached across the table to take a sip of his tea. Suddenly, the student seemed calmer. Hermione suspected a calming draught had been slipped in without his notice. 

“Students, please sit. Eat your breakfast and do not be late this morning!” The elder witch commanded, and clapped her hands together. Breakfast appeared on the table, and the Great Hall began to eat. “Miss Granger, come along.” 

“Of course, Professor.” Hermione nodded, standing from the table. She followed the group of teachers out of the Great Hall and through the castle to arrive at the Headmistress’ office. 

 

“Whoever is behind these murders has it out for anyone who is muggle-born. Do you know how many students whose parents, or at least one parent, is a muggle?” Minerva spoke. “23. Not including you, dear.” Her eyes fell after looking at Hermione.

“Should we put them in hiding? Send them away?” Flitwick asked. 

“It’s not reached that point,” Hermione argued. 

“But it may very soon. We may need to develop a plan to put those students in hiding.” Severus stated, voice low. 

“But what do we do with the boy?” Flitwick asked.

“There’s no need to send him back to his father. Neither will be targeted. They’re both full-blooded wizards. He can go away for a bit, if he’d like.” McGonagall nodded. “Severus, what kind of plan were you thinking?” 

“I’m not sure yet. However, I will think of something. And soon.” His hands were clasped in front of his waistband, cloak dragging the floor behind him. Severus had tucked the long hair back behind his ears. 

“Thank you all,” Minerva smiled tightly. 

Professor Flitwick left Hermione and Severus as they stepped out of the staircase to the Headmistress’ office. 

“When I tell you that you will need to hide, I expect you to obey me. I will need you to act immediately, without any delay.” 

“Severus,” She started, but he clasped her hands quickly, quieting her. He pulled her quickly into the shadows behind a stone wall. They were out of sight.

“I do this for your protection. I cannot bear to lose you.” His hand went up to her cheek, holding it in his palm. 

“I don’t want to be sent away. I spent so much of last year in hiding.” she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. 

“I will do what I have to keep you alive.” He straightened, removing his hand from her face. 

“What did Kingsley tell you?” She asked, leaning to her right against the wall. 

“That he had a few suspects. He had his best aurors on it. But, he wasn’t sure if they would be able to catch whomever before another murder occurred.” 

“Clearly, they have not been successful,” Hermione bit her lower lip, deep in thought for a brief moment.

“I love it when you do that.” Severus smirked down at her. 

“Really?” 

“Mmm. Most certainly.” His hand slipped around to her back and he pulled to her to him. They kissed softly. 

“I’d better get back to breakfast. See you tonight?” 

“Yes,” He smiled down at her, his little witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know you if you like the direction this is going. I really like this plot line, and I have a lot of awesome things planned.


	14. Fourteen

One night in early April, Hermione and Severus were brewing a potion together. 

“Now, you will need crushed beetroot and elephant seed.” 

“It smells ghastly,” Hermione whispered as she peered over the brass cauldron. She dropped the ingredients in after crushed the beetroot. Bubbles fluttered up, and then diet down. The end result was a radiant lavender color.

“There you have it. Plenty of vials.” 

“Probably enough for the next couple months!” Hermione smiled. 

“It’s important to take it everyday at the same time.” 

“I know, Severus.” Hermione rolled her eyes, getting a ladle to pour the potion into various viles. Finishing, she added up the vials. Sixty four. 

“Enough conception potion to keep babies at bay.” Severus chuckled, pushing the hair from his face. 

“When I started as your apprentice, I never thought I’d be working side-by-side with you. Or making conception potion.” Hermione laughed, sitting back on the stool beside the table. She took the vials and put them in a case resting on the counter behind her. 

“Nor did I. I always knew we would eventually work together. You’re a very bright witch. But, I did not know how much I would grow to enjoy it.” Severus planted a kiss on her forehead. He walked over and sat at his desk, picking up a handful of parchment.

“I was thinking… Maybe we could go back to London next weekend? What’ve you got going?” Hermione asked, glancing over at Severus. He spun slowly in his chair, facing her.

“I’ve got to be at the bloody quidditch match on Saturday.” 

“But Friday night, we could go? I’ve been wanting to get a bit of Indian. There’s a place I used to go to with my parents when I was younger.” Severus had never seen such a smile on Hermione’s face. She glowed with happiness. 

“Is that your memory you use to conjure your patronus?” He asked. 

“No, actually. It’s the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I had always known I was different. But I didn’t know how different.” She grinned from ear to ear. “What’s yours?” She questioned. 

Snape’s eyes fell to the floor, silence sweeping over them. 

“It’s okay” she whispered. “You don’t have to tell me.” Hermione felt a stinging in her eye. The memory was about Lily, she knew. Hermione wanted so badly for the memory to be of her. 

“Come here,” Severus softly spoke. She approached him as he stood. Hermione slipped herself under his arms.

“Let’s go to bed,” she suggested, and Severus planted a kiss on the crown of her head. He moved away and began walking out of the classroom. He lifted his wand and turned out the lights. Hermione followed. 

 

Hermione awoke suddenly later than night. Severus was pacing about the room, fingers tapping about his chin. His hair flew behind him, as did the robe he wore. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

“I’m thinking of a plan to get the muggle-born wizards into hiding. But I’m also thinking of how to protect you.” 

“Oh, Severus. Please. What time is it?” 

“I’m going to train you to be an occlumens.” 

“What?” She asked, sitting up straight in bed. “Severus.” 

“It’s one of the best ways to keep you safe, if I can’t be there.” 

“That’ll take months…” She countered.

“This is one of our only chances.” Severus approached the bed, sitting on the edge. He let his head sink into his hands, hair falling around him. Hermione scooted herself over to him, straddling him from behind, chest against his back. She wore only a pair of knickers and nothing else. Her bare breasts were warm against his cool back, covered in a maroon silk robe. 

“I’m scared,” she whispered. 

“Me too.” He replied. 

 

Friday approached rapidly, and Hermione hurried back to her chambers after class. She and Severus were going to London that evening. Sitting at her desk, she worked on Charms homework, waiting for Severus to arrive. Casually dressed, Hermione wore a pair of ankle boots, denim pants and a plain grey turtleneck. Her hair was a frizzy mess, falling around her face. 

“Hello,” Hermione was startled, jumping. Turning around, Severus had apparted into her room. He held a bouquet of red roses. 

“Those are lovely!” She exclaimed, standing and taking them into her arms. Lifting them, she inhaled their intoxicating scent. “Thank you, Severus.” She smiled. 

“Are you quite ready?” he asked, holding his black knee-length coat over his arm. He wore a black sweater with black trousers and black dress shoes. Hermione nodded, and lifted her own camel-colored coat off the desk chair. She slipped it on and waited for Severus to hold out his arm. She did so, and the world began to spin around her. 

Landing softly, the couple found themselves in another alley. Hermione blinked a few times, regaining her senses. Familiarity surrounded her. 

“We actually aren’t far from it now. We can walk,” she suggested, stepping out onto the brick sidewalk. The street lights cast an orange glow around them. The streets were bustling, people hurrying to and from their destinations. Severus slipped into his pocket, and pulled out the spectacles he had worn the previous time. He placed them on his face, and smiled down at Hermione. She giggled to herself. Her hand was inside his, and they continued their walk through London. 

“There it is!” She exclaimed, pointing to a small restaurant across the street from them. Walking across the street quickly, she dragged Severus behind her. He was walking at a much slower pace. When they walked in, Hermione was overwhelmed with the memories and smell. 

They were seated at a small table in front of the window. Hermione ordered a plate of Chicken Tikka Masala, while Severus ordered Lamb Vindaloo. The restaurant was just as she remembered it. Hermione looked around, taking it the sight. Orange and pink flooded the restaurant with curtains dividing some of the more private dining areas. There was one section in the center of the restaurant where customers could eat while sitting on cushions. Hermione and her parents were always ones to sit on the cushions.

“We will start our lessons on Monday.” Severus stated, taking a bite of his meal. 

“Monday? That’s so soon.” 

“We should start as soon as possible. We don’t know if you’ll have to go into hiding.” He stated, frowning slightly. 

“So, you’ve not heard anything from Kingsley?” 

“Not a word. But I trust that the aurors are handling it.” 

“I’d like to hope so,” Hermione stated, taking another bite of her food, dipping naan bread into the rich tomato sauce. 

“How’s Alfred?” The third year student who’d lost his mum, Hermione remembered. 

“Quite alright, actually. I believe he decided to stay the rest of term, rather than go back to see his dad.” 

“Maybe you should go to Australia.” 

“Severus, not this again. Please.” 

“You could see them. And you’d be out of Britain.” 

“I’m not going to Australia.” 

“Why?” He questioned, resting his silverware down to the right of his plate. Hermione did the same, huffing. 

“Because I don’t want to!” She exclaimed angrily. 

“You’re their only child…” 

“But I don’t want to put them in danger! I do not want to talk about this again, Severus. Do you understand?” She asked, pressing her arms against her chest. Anger boiled inside her. He nodded and raised a finger for the waiter to come. 

 

“Why do you always have to bring them up!?” She questioned Severus angrily. They had just apparated back into the castle, now in Hermione’s room. 

“I bring them up because I want you to see them. I want you to reverse the memory charm. Tell them about your life. What’s going on. You cannot isolate yourself here.” 

“But I’m not isolated. I have Harry, Ron, Ginny, loads of friends... I have you!” 

“You do not understand. They are your only blood, girl. Never take that for granted.” Severus had removed the glasses, and put them back in his coat pocket. He shrugged off the coat and draped it over the back of her desk chair. Hermione had done the same. 

“What makes you think I’m taking them for granted?” 

“You haven’t fucking seen them in over a year!” He raised his hand outward, leaning towards her. 

“I’m PROTECTING THEM! Fuck, Severus! Just because you lost the most important person in your life does not mean I’m going to do the same!” She cried out angrily. 

“I lost EVERYONE I EVER cared about.” He spat at her, hurriedly walking up to her. He stopped within a few mere inches. 

“You’re not going to lose me.” She whispered, eyes down. Tears flowed down her cheeks, warm and salty, as she tasted them. “I love you.” The words slipped out. She felt shame spread across her. Did she just do that? 

Severus said nothing. Hermione lifted her eyes and saw his mouth hung open slightly. What was he going to say? She glanced away in anguish. Still, Severus did not speak a word. The seconds were long, thick with the quiet air.

“Go.” Hermione ordered, turning from him. She wrapped her arms around herself, tears falling down her face. 

“Hermione,” he started. She flipped around and pushed him. 

“Go!” She screamed, face red with anger. 

Severus disapparated.


	15. Fifteen

Two months passed without any word between Severus and Hermione. NEWTs would be given. Hermione studied every waking moment, in between classes and in the evenings. They had not even met for apprenticeship. The only time they were in the same room was for potions class. Her heart ached every night, her bed empty. 

Hermione felt foolish for thinking a man such as Severus could grow to love her. She had pushed him away with her forceful, overbearing love. Had she only been a warm body in his bed? Was she just a piece of meat for a man? The young witch had vowed to herself from an early age not to allow a man to mistreat her. She had failed herself. Hermione grew to loathe herself in that month.

Every night, Hermione would study, and try not to think about her future. Her future without Severus. Would she even survive the next year? Severus had plans to train Hermione in occlumency, but with their separation, Hermione feared she would not be protected. 

 

One June morning, Hermione sat in potions class, scribbling on parchment about Restoration potion. The recent news of two more muggle-born murders rattled throughout her head. One of the dead was identified to be a seven year-old girl. Hermione’s heart sank when she read the Daily Prophet that morning. When would it end? Why hadn’t the aurors caught whomever was responsible?

“Miss Granger, did you hear me? Or are you fantasizing about taking your NEWTs?” Severus’ voice took a harsh tone. 

“No professor, I did not hear you. And I don’t particularly feel like listening.” She rested her quill on the table and shrugged her shoulders. A handful of gasps filled the room.

“Fifty points from Gryffindor for your insolence.” Groans broke out from several students.

“Why not just do one hundred professor? No one cares.” Hermione raised her hands up, smirking. Silence fell over the classroom.

“Miss Granger, you’ve just earned yourself a three hour detention. Class dismissed.” He waved his hand and began to walk back to his desk. Hermione closed her book and slipped it into her bag. She rolled her parchment, and then carefully placed her ink and quill into the satchel as not to spill it. The last to walk out, she was halfway out the door when a hand caught her arm, just above the elbow. 

“Ow!” She screamed, and the door was closed with the wave of a wand. Severus slammed Hermione against the back. His hands held her biceps, pinning her to the thick wood. “What the fuck are you doing!?” She screamed again, squirming. 

“What am I doing? What are you bloody doing!? You’ll have us found out by everyone in this school if you keep this up.” Severus’ hair was falling in his face. Stubble had cropped up on the lower half of his face. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, and Hermione knew the professor had not been sleeping well. 

“Found out? What would there be to find out?” She asked. 

“Us.” 

“There is no us. I told you I loved you. But you did not reciprocate. And then you never came back. Never apologized. No explanation. If you’re concerned about being found out, then you’re gravely mistaken. You’ve got the wrong idea.” She rolled her eyes. “Will you please let go of me?” Her arms were growing sore. Severus pressed harder. 

“I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I love you with every part of my being.” 

“You know exactly what to say to get a girl to fuck you.” She spat, breaking free from his grasp. 

“You think that’s what this was about?” 

“What else was it about?” She crossed her arms, leaning against his desk. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He repeated over and over. 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have left me,” she replied. Severus approached her, and pushed the cloak behind him. It fluttered out as he fell down to his knees. He tucked his head down to his chest, eyes closed. “Severus?” 

Silence. 

“Severus, please.” She reached down, her hands on his cheeks. Tears wet his tired face. Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes. The pain and guilt was painted across Severus. She went down to her knees as well, kissing him. His lips did not respond to her. Hermione pressed her hands on either side of his cheeks, looking at his face, his eyes closed. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Face twisting with agony, Severus reached out his arms and pulled Hermione to him. She laid her head against his shoulder. Sweeping her up, he stood, her body carried by him. 

They apparated into his bedroom, Severus lying Hermione down on his bed. She began slipping off her clothes, as he undressed himself. Climbing onto the bed, Severus straddled the young witch. 

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing her hard on the lips. His bare chest pressed against hers as his body moved downwards in the bed. Slipping inside her, Hermione let out no sound. 

Their fingers intertwined as Severus lifted her hands up above her head, pressing himself inside her further. Their breathing and speed accelerated. Hermione and Severus were together at last. 

After, they laid together in his bed, Severus turned his witch over, looking into her eyes. 

“I will never leave you again. I love you, Hermione.” 

“I love you too, Severus.” She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and ran her hand down his chest. “We’d better get back. I’ve got to meet with the Gryffindors this evening.” She sat up, reaching onto the floor for her uniform. 

“Don’t go,” He requested, pulling the sheet over his naked body. 

“I have to. I am the Head Girl. If I don’t show up for the meeting, I’ll be in loads of trouble!” She exclaimed, now pulling on her socks and shoes. Fiddling with her shirt, she buttoned it quickly. 

“Tomorrow night, then.” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“We must begin your occlumency training.” 

Hermione nodded, and rushed out of his chambers. She smoothed over her hair and uniform, careful to make sure that nothing was out of place. She peeked around the corners, as to see if someone would spot her leaving the professor’s rooms. 

Making her way into the Gryffindor common room, the meeting had already begun. 

“Sorry,” Hermione whispered, slightly frazzled. She rested her school bag in the corner of the room, where she stood behind her friends. Ginny and Harry sat on one of the small couches, with Ron and Lavender at their feet. The youngest Weasley turned and gave Hermione a wink. She blushed. 

“Now, as I was saying,” Headmistress McGonagall started. “We will be giving your NEWTs next week and then you must all be out of the castle at the end of the day. I urge each and every one of you to be vigilant and extremely careful when out and about. Those of you who, you know who you are, should be even more cautious. Have a safe summer, and I will see you all in the fall!” McGonagall smiled tightly at the Gryffindor students surrounding her. 

The room cleared, and only the five students remained. Hermione walked around to sit on the floor, a sheepskin rug beneath her. 

“Snape is going to train me to be an occlumens. He thinks it’ll help protect me.” Hermione announced. 

“Blimey! That seems a bit out there,” Ron commented. Lavender remained silent. 

“It’s quite hard,” Harry responded. 

“I know, but I agree with Snape. I think it’s one of my best options. As well, it’ll protect you all.” Hermione countered. 

“Professor Snape obviously has her best interests in mind. I think it’s a great idea. Have you secured a hiding place, yet?” Ginny asked, leaning forward. 

“Not yet, but I’ve doing a lot ot reading.” 

“Of course you have,” Ron rolled his eyes at her. Hermione slapped him gently on the arm. 

“You think you’ll be able to learn?” Harry asked, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Hermione gulped. 

“I don’t have much of an option.” Hermione responded.


	16. Sixteen

“Close your eyes,” Severus commanded. Hermione obeyed. They sat in his living room before the fireplace. 

“Clear your mind of everything. Think of nothing.” She tried. Hermione thought of how the room smelled of old books and evergreen. Memories of Snape flooded in. “No. Clear it further.” 

Again, she tried. She thought only of clearing her mind. 

“Keep it clear… Now, imagine you’re standing before a lift, waiting for it to come down to you. You look over and see a man standing next to you. He does not look friendly. Do you get in?” 

“No.” 

“You’re thinking of reasons why he’s not friendly… And what he could do to you. You’re breathing’s sped up. You’re anxious. I can see what you’re feeling. Clear your mind.” Severus ordered. 

This went on for another two hours, a cycle. Severus prompting Hermione to think, and the young witch doing what she knew how, to feel. 

“Go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow night. You did quite well,” Severus smiled, his hand on Hermione’s shoulder. She nearly had tears in her eyes. 

“I’m never going to learn!” She cried out, scrunching her face. 

“It’s been three hours, girl. What do you expect? You can’t be an expert.” 

“I-I-I would have expected to be a bit more prepared than this!” She again cried out. Standing, Hermione tugged on the hem of her skirt. Moving to the door, she stopped. Severus stood by her, and he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. 

“It gets easier.” 

The next few days, Hermione spent half of her evenings training in occlumency, while the other half was spent studying furiously for her NEWTs. 

“You’re getting closer. You’ve almost mastered clearing. I will then teach you how to block intrusions.” 

“My mind is so full of information I could burst,” Hermione groaned, flopping down on Severus’ leather sofa. He brought her a cup of tea, steam rolling over the top. Rain pattered at the window. 

“Where are you going to stay after you finish your NEWTs?” 

“I’m not sure yet. I’m sure I can find something in London, or stay at the Burrow.” 

“The Burrow? Really?” Severus raised an eyebrow and sat with his legs crossed in the chair across from her. 

“It’s free, and I love spending time with everyone there.” 

“You should stay somewhere that’s safer. Not a place that someone would expect to find you.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that. I’m wondering if maybe I would be able to stay with Luna for a bit before I find a job.” 

“Stay with me.” 

Hermione swallowed her tea hard, and looked at Severus with wide eyes. He sat with a blank face. 

“You’re not serious, are you?” 

“It will be the safest place for you. To be with me.” 

“I don’t want to stay at the castle all summer long…” 

“The castle? I don’t live here during the summer, girl.” Hermione blushed at his response. 

“Oh. I just assumed. You seem so settled here.” 

“I am very settled here. However, I leave for the holiday.” 

There was silence between them, only the rain hitting the window filled the room. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” 

“Yes... But only if I’m not inconveniencing you.” 

“You never inconvenience me.” Hermione smiled widely when Severus spoke. He motioned for her to come to him. She complied, sitting on his lap, letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

“I may drive you mad. A whole three months together.” Hermione giggled. 

 

The NEWTs were over and soon Hermione was busy packing for her summer away. She had just used a minimizing charm to shrink her trunk to the size of her palm. Tucking it into the pocket of her jacket, the witch began to take one last look around her chambers. A knock at her door surprised the young witch. She answered it, hoping to see Severus. 

“Congratulations, Miss Granger.” Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, holding a letter. She handed it over to Hermione. Her NEWTs scores! 

Ripping the letter open, Hermione grinned with pride. The letter read: 

 

Congratulations Hermione Granger, you have received the following scores:

 

Outstanding- Arithmancy

Outstanding- Charms

Outstanding- Herbology

Outstanding- Potions

Outstanding- Transfigurations

Outstanding- Defence Against the Dark Arts

Outstanding- Divination

Outstanding- Art of Ancient Runes

Outstanding- Muggle Studies

 

Sincerely, 

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall 

 

“You have a bright future ahead of you.” Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, her hands folded neatly in front of her. “What are your plans?” 

“Not quite sure yet, professor.” Hermione closed the door behind them. 

“Perhaps Professor Snape will have an idea for you, while you two live together.” 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. McGonagall knew. She smiled smugly. 

“But-but how?” 

“We all have our secrets, dear. I think it’s a splendid match. Two bright souls. He will protect you from whatever may come of this murderer. Speaking of which, you best be on your way. Now.” Hermione then closed her mouth and flushed. McGonagall knew! 

“Thank you Professor.” 

“No, thank you, Miss Granger. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. Maybe even the brightest witch. You know where to find me, if the need should ever arise.” McGonagall smiled and then disapparated. 

Hermione then took one last look about her rooms. The bed which she shared many nights with Severus. The desk where she studied hours. Such splendid memories. Now it was time to go. She floo’d to Severus’ chambers, excitement bubbling in her.

“Severus! You’ll never believe this!” She exclaimed, bursting through the green flames. Severus was waving his wand, packing books into a large maroon trunk. 

“What?” He asked, turning. 

“I’ve got perfect scores on all my NEWTs! Also, McGonagall knows!” 

“Yes. I told her,” Severus’ lips spread into a forced smile. 

“You told her!?” She asked, mouth open. 

“I couldn’t let this go too far without Minerva being aware. For both of our sakes. But most especially, your safety.” 

“Severus,” Hermione blushed and moved over to the man, standing in front of his massive book shelves. She embraced him in a side hug, her arms wrapped around his waist. He wore his traditional outfit, black button-down jacket with long sleeves, and black trousers and boots. 

“Are you all packed?” He pulled away, looking down sternly at the witch. His voice was terse. 

“Yes, but what’s the rush? We’ve all day.” 

“Kingsley sent me and owl. There were five more bodies found this morning. It seems a spree might be beginning.” 

“No,” She whispered, and her hand reached around to the back pocket of her denim pants. She wore a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of lace-up walking boots. Hermione found her wand and gripped firmly as she pulled it from its spot. 

Severus closed the lid of his trunk and walked to the bedroom to find another trunk. He shrank them both and put them in his pockets. 

“Ready?” Severus looked down at Hermione as he stood by her side. He held out his hand for her. 

“Yes.” She replied, about to venture on the journey of a lifetime.


	17. Seventeen

They arrived in a loud shuffle in a small space. Hermione blinked and brushed dust off her sweatshirt. Severus looked around and let out a sigh. 

“I know it’s not much. But, it’s mine.” 

“It’s wonderful,” she smiled. There were books spread far as the eye could see across the wall in front of her. They arrived in the living area, dimly lit in the late afternoon light.

“Lumos,” Severus spoke, and the tip of his wand glowed. He began walking throughout the house. Hermione followed, looking about. Before them stood a wall encased in bookshelves. In front of the bookshelves was a ladder leaning against a thick wood beam. It lead up to the loft, where Hermione assumed she and Severus would be sleeping. To the right against the wall, was the kitchen. At the end of the kitchen counters was a breakfast nook under an area of open windows. Hermione shifted her weight and turned to the left, looking at the living area, where a sectional sofa was centered before a fireplace. 

“I’ll show you where we’ll be sleeping,” Severus stated, and began ascending to the loft. He stood and waited for the young witch to join him. She leaned over the railing and looked at the small space below her. It was perfect for the pair. She turned and saw a bed up on a raised platform, white satin sheets and a soft blue comforter. A window above the bed let light flood into the loft, casting a soft glow. 

“I love this,” Hermione smiled, placing her hand gently on Severus’ forearm. “I’m going to unpack, if that’s alright?” 

“Fine.” Severus nodded and began to climb down the ladder after flaring out his robes. 

Hermione then climbed down and moved behind the ladder to walk down the short hallway that led to the bathroom. For the size of the house, Hermione was surprised at the size of the bathroom. There was a white porcelain clawfoot bathtub against the far back wall. There was enough space for her to put her things out on the sink, as she needed very little room. Enough for her toothbrush, toothpaste and hair brush. She found a closet next to the bathroom and hung up her nice clothes, while folding some more casual outfits. She placed those on the shelf above the hanging rod. Severus had yet to hang his clothes next to hers. 

Hermione found her way back into the loft and took off her boots. Lying in the bed, she took a few moments of silence to gather her thoughts. It had been a very busy past few months. Hermione could not believe that she had moved in with the professor whom, just years earlier, had been one of her biggest enemies. Now, she was sharing his bed. As well, she was being hunted. Hermione had become used to hunting, but was not accustomed to being the prey. Anxiety clawed at her throat, and she turned her thoughts back towards Severus. She began to close her eyes, dreaming of what their future could unfold. 

When she awoke, it was dark. The witch climbed down from the loft and found Severus at a desk in the corner of the bookshelves, bent over. He was busy scrawling across parchment. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. Sleep was still heavy on her eyes, and she rubbed them. 

“Writing Minerva and Kingsley. Letting them know we arrived safely.” 

“Where are we, anyway?” She asked. 

“About 300 kilometers south from the castle. There’s a nice village close by. Mostly muggles, but there are a few older wizards that have retired up here.” Severus responded, turning to face her in the chair. He had changed into a pair of gray lounge pants. He was not wearing a shirt. His hair hung down in his face. 

“I’ll need to write Ginny, too.” Hermione stated, and stood. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, glancing up at the witch. 

“Not really, but I am a bit peckish.” 

“You should eat something. We should start your training again tonight.” 

“Tonight? I’m exhausted! I just want to sleep.” Hermione put her foot down, crossing her arms. 

“Well… I suppose we could take one night off. Only because you excelled in your NEWTs.” He grinned, and stood up to come to Hermione. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. “About dinner… Do you want me to cook you something?” 

“Mmm. Sure. I’ll just sit here, watching you.” Hermione giggled and sat herself down on the sectional, able to observe Severus. 

In less than forty minutes, Severus rested a plate of roast chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and steamed carrots on the small table beneath the windows. Rain had begun to fall, pattering against the window. He poured each of them a glass of red wine, as Hermione moved to the table. Crossing her legs, she began to eat quickly. Severus hadn’t touched his food, but looked at the witch curiously. 

“It appears you were a bit hungrier than you let on.” He commented, picking up his fork to take a bite of chicken. 

“Erm..” She blushed with embarrassment and decided to slow down a bit. She took a long sip of wine, and continued eating. 

“Perhaps tomorrow we can go hunting for potions ingredients. I’d like to build up my stores here,” Severus turned to look behind him, along the bookshelves. There were around 20 jars of various sizes. Hermione noticed that they were hardly filled at all. 

“I’d enjoy that.” Hermione smiled. 

“You know what I would enjoy?” Hermione glanced up at Severus, resting her empty wine glass on the table. “Dessert.” Severus raised one corner of his lips in a mischievous smile. 

“Well, I suppose I could make something sweet.” Hermione stood, pushing her chair in towards the table. 

“I know exactly what’d I like.” Severus reached his arms out and grabbed hold of Hermione around the waist. He pulled her to him, the young witch plopping into his lap. Her thick curls bounced in the air as he nuzzled her neck. She laughed and tried to push away. 

“Severus! Stop it!” She giggled once more, and the wizard obeyed. He looked down at her, and raised a hand to push the auburn hair out of her face. Severus studied the map of her face, the constellation of freckles spread about. 

Suddenly, he stood. He picked her up and carried her over to the sofa and tossed her over the edge. She smiled up at him and began to take off her sweater, and slipping off her denim pants. Hermione wore only a simply white bra and a pair of blue panties. Severus stood above her, raising his arms up to remove his shirt. His bare chest was revealed and Hermione’s eyes fell down, looking at the trail of hair leading to the waist of his grey lounge pants. She reached her hand forward, hooking her fingers into the top of his pants. Hermione tugged them down and left a naked Severus standing over her. 

Severus gripped his hard cock and moved himself so that he stood in front of Hermione’s face. She eagerly took ahold of it and slipped it into his mouth. Severus groaned, eyes closing. He put his hand on the back of her head, a steadying mount. Taking as much of him as she could, Hermione swirled her tongue around. She looked up to enjoy Severus’ pleasure-ridden face. The witch gripped her hand out his wide shaft and began working it in rhythm with her mouth. She could feel the tension building in him, as her other hand was placed on his bare ass. 

“Oh Gods!” He exclaimed as he filled her mouth. She quickly guzzled it down as he then removed his cock from her. “You devilish girl,” He grinned and pulled the witch to him. He grabbed her and moved her to lie on the rug. 

Severus quickly undressed her, ripping her panties and tossing them across the room. He dove down to bury his face in her breasts, sucking and kissing them. Hermione pleasured the warm, wet sensation of his mouth on her, and the cool air of the room blowing across occasionally. He kissed a path down between her breasts and found her navel. Swirling his tongue in it, Hermione drove her fingers through his thick black hair. 

He found her mound and lifted his head to meet her eyes before slipping down between her legs. She bucked her hips upwards as his tongue flicked the most sensitive part of her body. Hermione moaned, pulling at Severus’ hair. 

“Easy, witch.” He winced, retracting his head. 

“Oh, sorry.” She blushed, and then closed her eyes again. Severus ran his hands along her slim thighs. The feeling overpowered Hermione and she clenched his hair again. It was nearly enough to send her reeling. Sitting up, Hermione moved and flipped Severus onto his back. He let out a breath of air as his back thudded against the rug. She smiled down at him, easing herself to sit over his chest.

Hermione could feel his hardness on her bare ass. She bent down to kiss him and force his hands up above his head. Sensing his arousal, Hermione hoisted herself up and then lowered herself back down carefully onto his cock. It filled her, stretching her. It seemed to want to rip her from the inside out. Slowly letting herself adjust, Hermione then picked herself up and began to ride. 

Severus reached his hands up and began to squeeze her small, delicate breasts. His face contorted, his eyebrows coming together as he breathing sped up. 

“Oh,” he moaned, feeling her begin to speed up the fucking. Hermione glowed, watching Severus enjoy her. She began to feel herself come close, and so she slowed down, slightly. The wizard beneath her opened his eyes. “Slowing down? Speed up, witch!” He commanded, reaching around to spank her on the ass. 

“I want to make this last, Severus!” She argued, but obeyed. She began to increase her speed, riding him. He gripped her ass and dug his fingernails into her backside. Hermione grimaced in pain, but enjoyed him claiming her like that.   
The pair orgasmed together, climaxing with groans of each others’ names. Hermione paused for a few moments, and then laid down on Severus’ bare chest. She kissed his sweaty neck. They laid like this for what seemed like hours. Hermione let sleep visit her like an old friend. She snored quietly and Severus stood, lifting the witch in his arms. He carried her up into the loft, cautiously. He laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She woke for a brief moment, and found Severus looking down upon her. She smiled, safe and secure. Sleep fell over her again.


	18. Eighteen

Sleep stayed with Hermione throughout that journey, and she woke the next morning in Severus’ arms. The early morning sunlight was pouring into the loft. Standing, she ducked her head down, careful not to hit it on the low angled ceiling. 

The witch dressed herself in a pair of denim pants, her outdoor boots, and a thin, pale purple sweater. She pinned half of her hair up, and tousled the growing bangs that hung on either side of her face. The witch noticed the bags beneath her eyes, and internalized that she would need to take better care of herself. 

Hermione cooked breakfast for her and Severus, and made herself a cup of coffee, the muggle way. It had been months since she’d had a good cup of coffee. The runny eggs and bit of toast tasted wonderful to the witch. 

A tapping at the window prompted Hermione to go over and let Severus’ owl in. The beautiful white-faced creature held a letter in its beak. Hermione studied its feathers, and color pattern as she reached to take the letter. The owl had large dark eyes, similar to Severus’. A golden orange color coated the back of the owl, with speckles of grey and black adorning its feathers. Hermione petted the head of the owl and gave it a piece of egg from her plate. Should she dare open the letter? It was addressed to Severus, not herself. What if it was about her safety?

Opening the letter addressed to Severus, she read it quickly. It was from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister. 

Severus, 

The five found yesterday was a tragic loss. Three were ministry workers. I urge you to find a safe hiding place for Miss Granger. I suspect the wizard behind these heinous crimes is someone who was previously close to you, as a follower of You-Know-Who. You were correct in that. I will keep in touch. 

I hope all is well, 

Kingsley. 

 

Hermione put down the letter next to her eggs and let out a sigh. Thoughts of Severus’ past acquaintances ran through her head. Hermione feared she did not know him well enough to understand who the murderer might be. 

“Taking to reading other people’s mail?” Severus snatched the letter from the table next to her and skimmed over it quickly. 

“I needed to know if it was about me!” She exclaimed. 

“What if it had been private?” He questioned, nostrils flaring. 

“So we have secrets from each other now, do we?” Anger tainted her voice, as Hermione stood from the table. She felt the heat rise inside of her, clawing at her throat. 

“No.” His eyes fell, and he crumbled up the letter. 

“It is private, though.” Hermione replied, moving to towards Severus. He stood, wearing his traditional black outfit. His top robe was buttoned all the way to his neck. He wore the thick black boots, the same as always. “You didn’t tell me that you thought you knew who was behind the crimes, Severus.” She took his hand in hers, pain in her eyes. 

“I’m-I’m not certain, though,” The wizard responded, rubbing his eyes. “I have something to show you. Are you dressed for the day?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. 

“I’m going to disapparate now.” Severus spoke.

The world spun around them as they disapparated, landing in an unfamiliar space. 

“Where are we?” Hermione questioned, looking around her. Tall trees occluded a full view. Rich, green rolling hills were to their right, and a small river to the left. Behind her was a field of tall grass. 

“We’re up north, near Hanselton. This was my grandparents’ home, where you’ll be safe. You will go here if you must go into hiding,” Severus replied, hands folded together at his waist. The wind picked up and a light breeze ran across the open area where they stood. Severus’ hair flew behind him. He looked down at her. 

“Who else knows?” 

“Only me.” 

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed heavily. 

“Do you think you’ll remember this place enough to apparate here?” Severus asked. 

“I’ll try my very best,” The witch responded. 

“Let us have a look.” They began the journey through the heavily wooded area before them. Severus withdrew his wand and cleared a path for the pair. Greenery surrounded them, and Hermione swatted at a tree branch reaching out towards her. Exiting the forest, the pair stepped onto a gravel path. They stood on a hill that looked down into a valley, waist-high grass blanketing the acreage. 

“Where is it?” Hermione asked, looking around. Severus held out his wand, pointing it directly in front of him. 

It was as if Severus had lifted a curtain slowly to reveal the massive home. Hermione was stunned at the stature. 

“It’s massive!” She exclaimed, mouth hanging open. Severus began the descent down the gravel path, boots crunching. 

As they approached, Hermione studied the architecture. The two story manor had four bay windows at the front. Over the years, ivy had overgrown the front of the home anc concealed much of its former glory. Two chimneys were on either side of the house. Hermione could see on the right side, there was a sunroom. She closed her eyes for a moment and pictured herself reading, sun pouring in on her. 

“Shall we go inside?” He stepped forward and walked to the front door. The black chipped door opened, and Severus looked about. There were sheets covering all of the furniture, mirrors and other decor. Hermione was in disbelief. The only place grander to her was Hogwarts. She had grown up in a satisfactory middle-class family. Her parents were dentists. Nothing more. She had never wanted for anything. 

Waving his wand, Severus performed a spell to lift all of the fabric from the items. They began moving, shuffling, and flying all throughout the house. Hermione assumed they were going back to the way Severus had remembered them from his childhood. 

“I knew you were of the Princes… But, I did not realize this was the Prince Manor.” 

“It is not,” Severus spoke, turning his head downward and towards the witch. “It is a hiding place my grandfather, Roderick used. He used it merely as a place to visit on holiday.” 

“It’s lovely.” Hermione complimented, looking about. She noticed the intricate detail in the ceiling, the crown moulding, and even the furniture placed about the home. 

“You will do well to remember this. Do not forget it. Do not let it slip out of you mind.” 

“Yes, Severus.” Hermione replied. 

“Legilimens!” Severus shouted, pointing his wand at her. The young witch was struck, surprised. She tried to block him, but failed. 

A baby. A dark haired, hazel-eyed baby. It was cooing at her, Hermione holding the infant in her arms. The witch reached her finger out and placed it into the palm of the fair-skinned baby. It curled all its fingers around her own. 

The thought of their child had been running through her head for months now. It was a distant dream, but one Hermione had not told Severus about. 

 

“I wasn’t ready!” Hermione cried, hands balled into fists at her side. 

“You will not be ready when they torture you, girl!” Severus argued pointedly. 

“I’m trying!” 

“Try harder! You are so weak!” Severus yelled, stepping quickly towards the witch. 

“Legilimens!” Hermione cried suddenly thrusting her wand at him. Snippets flashed before her eyes of Severus’ thoughts. 

The pair, standing before the lake at Hogwarts. They were embraced, kissing. Then, pools of blood. Hermione lying lifeless on a white marble floor she did not recognize.

She pulled back and breathed quickly. It was too much. They stared at each other for a long moment. 

“I think we should go.” Hermione stated, letting out a sigh of frustration. She held out her arm and Severus took it, lips pursed with anger.


	19. Nineteen

They apparated back into the cottage, landing with a crack. Hermione shook herself from Severus’ grip and ran out the front. She walked quickly, pushing through the knee-high grass. Thunder cracked, disrupting the quiet sounds in the air. Grey clouds were beginning to roll through, but the witch continued. Her frizzy hair flew behind her as she picked up her pace. 

The cottage was settled back off of a narrow gravel road, surrounded with a simple wood fence. She broke through the gate of the fence and stepped onto the road. 

“Hermione!” Severus cried after her. She did not want him to be chasing her, not now. She needed to be alone. They had revealed too much of themselves to each other. 

“Hermione!” Severus called out again, his voice fading. 

Lightning lit up the sky above her, and thunder followed it soon after. Hermione continued along the road, her pace not slowing. 

 

‘How could Snape surprise me by using legilimens without me being prepared? It was a shitty training exercise if you could even call it that!’ Hermione thought out loud, anger boiling inside her. She continued ranting to herself, just as the sky opened up to let buckets of pouring rain fall. Letting out a scream of anger, Hermione made her way over to sit on a boulder at the side of the road. 

As she began to stand, she saw a dark figure walking towards her. The heavy rain limited her from discerning who it was, so Hermione withdrew her wand in preparation. She assumed it was Severus, but she knew she could not be too careful. They seemed to be shouting something, but the witch could not hear clearly. She stood, legs shoulders-width apart, wand in her grip. The figure emerged from the thick rain, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Severus. 

“Get back inside! Before you catch a chill. Or before you’re seen!” Severus grabbed ahold of her arm. 

“Ouch!” She exclaimed, swatting at him. “You don’t have to grab at me! I’m not a fucking animal.” Hermione snapped. 

She disapparated quickly, leaving the wizard in the rain. She stood in the entryway of the cottage, dripping water on the wood floor. Slipping off her drenched clothing, Hermione left them in a sopping wet pile at the front door. Flicking her wand towards the fireplace, it roared to life. Heat began to fill the room. 

Hermione walked behind the ladder leading up to the loft and pulled out a pair of lavender lounge pants, a grey long-sleeved shirt from the closet. Reaching into the drawers built in along the wall, she withdrew a fresh pair of panties. She dressed quietly, and turned at the sound of the front door closing. 

“I don’t want to fight like that again… Using legilimens without preparing me first isn’t fair, Severus.” She turned, arms crossed. 

“I was using it only to prepare you for what may come,” He defended himself.

“But you saw part of me that I wasn’t ready to share yet,” Hermione shook her head, hurt.

“You must realize, Hermione. Everything. Everything I have done is to prepare you. I cannot lose you.” Severus stepped towards her, hunched over. His hands were held out towards her, almost as if he were pleading. 

“I saw…” 

“Very few have been able to use legilimency on me. But you did.” 

“I’m sorry. I attacked in anger.” Hermione put out her hand, touching Severus’ cheek. It felt cold and wet beneath her warm hand. “Let’s get you out of these wet things,” she spoke softly. Helping him unbutton his outer robes, she slipped it off his shoulders. Hermione then knelt down to untie his boots and put them to the side. Even his stockings were damp. 

After she had undressed him, Hermione reached into the set of drawers above hers and removed a pair of grey cotton boxers, a pair of black pajama pants and a thick dark green sweater. Severus stood in silence as the young witch dressed him. 

“You never used to let me touch you,” Hermione whispered, eyes to the ground. 

“I grew to trust you.” Severus responded, holding up his wand to charm his sopping wet hair. It dried instantly, and hung down to his shoulders in soft waves. 

Hermione moved into the living area and sat on the sofa, positioning herself so that her legs were spread to the opposite end. Severus sat where her bare feet were, lifting them. He took them in his strong hands, rubbing them. 

“I saw a baby.” 

“Yes... “ 

“Is it mine?” He asked, still not meeting her eyes. 

“I envisioned it to be.” 

“Ah.”   
Hermione smiled softly, thinking back to the baby that had so recently invaded her thoughts. 

“Don’t worry. It’s quite possible I will never conceive. My mum and dad had to try for years to get pregnant with me. I may not ever carry a child.” 

“Good.” Severus nodded, dismissing the thought. They sat for a few minutes in silence, the only sound between them the crackling fireplace. 

“I was thinking… We should plant a garden or something. At least a few flowers… I’d love to see this place a little brighter.” Hermione mentioned, looking over at Severus. He had stopped rubbing her feet, but held them in one hand. He had his head in his other hand, resting on the edge of the sofa. He was fast asleep. 

She left him on the sofa, laying him down and covering him with a thick blanket. She kissed his forehead gently, and then climbed the ladder to the loft. Hermione read a book about the magical creatures of Africa, using the moon as her light. 

Waking violently, Hermione was jostled by the sound of shouting. Sleep distorted her ability to find the location, but she soon realized it was Severus. She hurried down from the loft and rushed to his side. He was shaking, shouting in bed. 

“No! Please my Lord. I am not done serving you!” He cried out, tears streaming down his face. Hermione knew at once what he was dreaming of. Putting her hand gently on his shoulder, she was knocked back onto the rug behind her. Severus had wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing. His face was growing more red as the moments passed. Hermione clawed at his fingers, but could not summon enough strength to break his grasp. Her wand was up in the bed; she could not stop Severus. The weight of his body was upon her, his elbows pinning her arms down. 

“Please!” She spat out, trying to knee him or kick him. Anything to wake him from this terrible dream. Finally, she was able to reach her hands up and grab a large piece of his hair. After nearly ripping it from the scalp, Severus threw himself away from her. 

“Oh Gods!” He exclaimed, covering his mouth in horror. Hermione gasped for air, scratching at her throat. Severus searched around for his wand, finding it on the floor next to the witch. 

“Respirar!” He pointed the wand at her throat. It felt as if Hermione’s windpipe was widening, but in fact, it only returned to its normal size. She swallowed painfully and laid on the floor. She could not yet bare to sit up. 

“Hermione. I-I-I don’t know what happened. I’ve.. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Dawn was beginning to let early morning sunlight seep into the room. A pale yellow glow found the top of Severus’ head. He was covered in sweat, tears still wet on his face. Hermione blinked slowly, and decided to sit up. 

“You were going to kill me.” She uttered, foul and angry. 

“I thought you were the Dark Lord!” He cried, face pinched with pain. She shook her head and stood. Severus reached his arm out to help her, but she moved around it. Climbing the ladder, she crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over herself. 

For three days she did not leave the bed, except to use the bathroom and eat. She did not bathe, did not change. Hermione Granger did not know what to do with herself. When Severus was choking her, she felt as if she were at Malfoy Manor again. She felt as if Bellatrix Lestrange were hovering over her, carving into her arm. 

Hermione had vowed that she would never allow herself to be in a situation like at Malfoy Manor again. She would be prepared, and would fight back. But her guard had been let down. Severus was her lover, her protector. Yes, he did not mean to harm her. But it had happened, nonetheless. 

On the fourth day, Hermione got out of bed and drew herself a bath. While the warm water poured into the tub, she undressed and glanced at herself in the mirror. Dark purple fingerprints marked her neck. Severus had apologized profusely on the first and second day. By the fourth day, he did not know what to say. He slept on the sofa at night, and read outside for the majority of the day. 

In the bathtub, Hermione washed delicately and shaved her legs. Her hair was last, a thick curly nest from neglecting it the past few days. 

“Do you want to leave me?” Severus stood in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“I’ve not thought about it.” 

“Do you want to go away for a bit?” He asked, pushing up the sleeves of his gray sweater. The Dark Mark on his right forearm revealed itself. 

“No.” 

“Then what are you going to do? We cannot live like this and not speak, Hermione.” 

“I’m well aware of that, thank you.” She rinsed out her hair after conditioning it. Pulling up the chain on the stopper in the bathtub, Hermione stood. She squeezed out the excess water in her hair and stepped over the edge of the tub. 

“When will you forgive me? I truly never meant to hurt you. It pains me to see you hurt.” 

“Do you know why I’m hurting so much, Severus?” She wrapped a towel around her small frame and glamoured the bruising on her neck after picking up the wand on the sink. “The darkness follows us wherever we go. Your darkness and mine. For different reasons. I don’t even know if we can be together!” She exclaimed, marching past him. Hermione began to dress herself in the hallway. A pair of white panties, olive shorts, and a loose white sweater.

“We have worked so hard to defeat the darkness all of these years.” 

“But it controls us. Even now. I’m not allowed to go and do as I please because someone out there is fucking murdering muggle-born wizards, Sev! We still have nightmares.”

“Hermione, please!” Severus took ahold of her hands. He raised them to his lips and kissed them repeatedly. “I will never hurt you again. I know I’ve said that once.. But mark my words--it will not happen again.” 

“I’m just so scared.” Hermione shuddered, tears streaming down her face. She shook with each sob. Severus embraced her. “I thought all of the darkness was behind us.” 

“It will be. As soon as the murderer is caught, we can live happily. We can.”


	20. Twenty

“I’ve received a letter from Draco. He’s invited me to Malfoy Manor.” 

Hermione sat down the cup of coffee on the table in front of her. 

“Nothing’s been said about me?” 

“No.” 

“I think you should go. Talk to Lucius. See what he’s heard about these murders.” Hermione suggested, crossing her legs underneath the table. Severus was shirtless at the breakfast table, wearing only a pair of lounge pants. Hermione wore a pair of panties and a shirt of Severus’.

“I don’t want to leave you.” His eyes were locked on hers, intense. 

“Why don’t I go to the Burrow while you go visit Lucius? I think it’s time for me to tell Harry and Ron about us.” Hermione’s stomach churned at the thought. She’d avoided telling them for as long as she could. Even Ginny swore to secrecy. 

“I’ll write back to Draco.” 

Hermione wrote to Ron, asking if she could come for a visit. After getting a warm invitation, and an added note from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione wrote to Harry. He was staying at Grimmauld Place. Harry wrote back the next day, saying he would love to go to the Burrow, as Ginny was wanting to visit her family. 

They had all agreed to meet at the Burrow the upcoming weekend, just as Severus would be heading to Malfoy Manor. 

“I would like to be there when you tell your friends, but I understand,” Severus stated on Friday night. They were in bed in the loft, both going over their travel plans. 

“And I’d like to be with you at Malfoy Manor. Not necessarily at the manor specifically, but just with you. You know how I feel about that wicked place.” Hermione shuddered. 

“Draco has changed, just as Lucius is a different person now. Yes, he was involved, just as I was. And I don’t believe he will be joining the Order anytime soon. But, they have both changed their ways.” 

“I would bloody well hope so,” Hermione groaned, rolling onto her side. She faced Severus now. He was lying on his back, arms behind his head on the pillow. Moonlight radiated in the loft, a white glow cast over the pair. It was nearly midnight. 

“We’ll both be back on Monday, yes?” Severus asked, looking down across his chest at the witch. 

“Absolutely.” She nodded. Her stomach churned and she felt nauseous. The nervousness radiating through her settled as she leaned her head on Severus’ chest. It rose and fell with relaxed breaths, and soon, they were both fast asleep. 

 

The next morning Hermione had a small duffel, and Severus, an even smaller black suitcase. It was still early, Hermione’s hair damp from the bath she had taken. She had glamoured the bruises around her neck, fading more everyday. Severus wore his traditional outfit, but pulled his hair back into a ponytail, preparing for the summer heat. Kissing goodbye, they disapparated in the living room. 

 

Hermione apparated into the garden in front of the Weasley’s, getting her bearings about her. 

“Hermione! Oh dear!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, running out the front door, thick red hair flying behind her. 

“Hello!” Hermione smiled, holding out her arms as Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly. 

“They’re all here! Ron, Ginny and Harry! All of them!” She smiled and grabbed hold of Hermione’s arm, pulling her into the house. 

“Hi!” Ginny smiled brightly, taking a bite of quiche that Mrs. Weasley had prepared that morning. 

“Hermione!” Harry stood and walked over to the witch and embraced her. “You look well! How is everything? Staying safe?” He asked quickly, sitting down beside Ginny at the long table. 

Ron nodded up at Hermione and continued shoveling the food in his mouth. Mrs. Weasley walked over and smacked Ron on the side of the head. He cast a fowl look at his mother, but stood and walked to Hermione. He hugged her awkwardly, and then went back to his place. 

“Eat! Eat!” Mrs. Weasley shouted, waving her arms about in the air. A teapot about the room, pouring steaming tea into the mugs before each of them. She exited the room, leaving the four friends to talk. 

Hermione let out a big sigh, and sat down next to Ron. She leaned her elbows on the table and decided to get the big news over with. 

“I’m dating Severus Snape.” 

Ron spat out his food, little chewed bits of quiche spread across his plate. Harry said nothing. 

“Ginny told me.” He blushed violently when Hermione noticed he was not reacting as she had planned. 

“Gin!” Hermione groaned, looking sideways at the red-haired witch. 

“It’s such a hard secret to keep!” The Weasley girl whined. Harry put his arm around the young witch in comfort. 

“It’s quite alright, Ginny. I know it was hard to keep something like that from Harry.” Her eyes fell. 

Ron had still not spoken a word. Then, he erupted, face scarlet with anger. 

“You? And him? That greasy git!? How could you ‘Mione!?” Ron howled, standing and beginning to pace. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen abruptly, wringing a kitchen towel in her hands. 

“I think it’s quite alright, you and Severus.” She nodded, smiling stiffly. Hermione wasn’t sure if Mrs. Weasley was serious, or if she was lying. 

“Thanks.” Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “I couldn’t keep it from you all any longer. It’s been going on for months, now.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. 

“So, all that apprenticin’… Was that just a lie?” 

“Of course not, Ronald!” Miss Granger stood at once, hands on her hips. She blocked Ron from pacing any further along his side of the table in the kitchen. 

“Right… So after you left me, you went for that nasty, old snake lover?” He nodded, running his hand over his mouth. 

Ginny stood from the table and walked over to Hermione. She slid her hand around the distressed witch’s arm, pulling her towards the door. 

“Let’s go for a walk, eh?” Ginny spoke softly, pulling at a curl in Hermione’s hair. She nodded and followed the red-haired witch out of the front door, into the garden. 

As the made their way through the thick blooming flowers, a gnome ran across their feet and popped into the ground. Ginny groaned. 

“Ronald told me he was going to de-gnome the yard before Harry and I came to visit. He must have missed one.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “You knew it was going to be hard to tell Ron…” 

“I knew that. But I didn’t expect him to act like a fool! I’m so glad Severus didn’t come. He would have hexed poor Ronald.” Hermione let out a sigh and grabbed ahold of her stomach. Nausea rolled over her again, thinking of Severus at Malfoy Manor. 

“Snape was going to come?” Ginny asked, sitting down on a worn wood bench positioned under a shady tree. The warm July sun was warming the air, Hermione’s shirt sticking to her. She had worn a pair of denim pants, sneakers, and a plain white short-sleeved shirt. 

“Yes. But Draco wrote to him and asked him to come to the manor… And I told him to go. I felt it was best if I told all of you first.” Hermione let her head roll back and rest against the bench. 

“Hermione… Severus going to Malfoy Manor? Doesn’t that make you nervous?” 

“Of course it does! But I think it’s time for Severus to make amends with them both. Draco and his father defected from the Death Eaters. They were merely followers.” 

“But if Snape even mentions that he’s with you… They’re pure-blood. And it’s not a very good time to be muggle-born right now. He could be in danger!” 

“He’s not in danger! Severus is an extremely skilled wizard. I do not fear for his safety. I fear for mine more…” Hermione went on to tell Ginny about the incident with Severus nights earlier. She even removed the glamour charm on her neck. 

“Oh Hermione,” Ginny reached out and touched the bruises softly. “I’m so sorry. That must’ve been terrifying.” 

Hermione nodded and reapplied the glamour charm. They sat in silence on the bench. 

That night, Hermione slept in bed with Ginny in her old room on the first floor. Ginny slept soundly, but the other witch could not sleep. She left the bedroom and made her way into the sitting room, sitting on a chair covered with a tattered quilt. 

“Can’t sleep?” Arthur Weasley appeared from the kitchen, holding a bit of candy in his hand. 

“No. You?” She asked, bringing her knees to her chest. 

“Too hungry. I’ve got a bit of a sweet tooth… So, out to the kitchen I went.” He chuckled lightly and sat down in the velvet chair next to her. “Molly tells me you’re with Severus.” 

“Soon everyone in the wizarding world will know.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“There are of course, younger, smarter matches. But you know that. Severus owes you a great deal. You saved his life.” 

“He’s not with me because I saved him,” Hermione whispered harshly. 

“No no no no,” Mr. Weasley shook his head. “You both endured a great deal during the war. It makes perfect sense.” He held out a piece of treacle fudge for Hermione, and she took it.   
“I think I’ll be off to bed now,” Hermione stated after swallowing the chewy candy. 

“Right. Me too.” He stood and walked through the door. “If you ever need any help, or someplace to come when you’re in need, don’t hesitate to come here. Just drop in. Molly and I won’t bat an eye,” he held onto the edge of the wall and then slipped through the opening. Hermione could hear him climbing the stairs, and she walked back into Ginny’s room. 

 

Waking slowly, Hermione felt her stomach gurgle. Ginny was still sleeping peacefully, morning sunlight creeping in through the window. 

“Ugh,” she grumbled, sitting on the side of the bed. She felt sick to her stomach, and immediately rushed to the bathroom. Bile rose in her throat, and she sank to her knees. 

The treacle fudge Mr. Weasley had given her the night before must have upset her stomach, causing her to vomit. She wiped her mouth and then washed her hands. 

Slipping back into bed, she clutched her stomach. She never wanted to eat sweets again. 

“Are you alright? Second time you’ve been out of bed.” Ginny asked, turning on her side to face Hermione. 

“Fine, thanks. Just a bit sick to my stomach.” 

“Oh blimey. Did you eat something that’s gone bad? Mum doesn’t always make sure the ingredients are fresh.” Ginny shrugged her shoulders, pinching her face in embarrassment. 

“Treacle fudge.” 

“Oh, that’s nasty business,” Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder. “My dad loves that stuff, but I think it’s right disgusting.” 

“After this morning, I would happen to agree with you. I’m going to get dressed and go for a quick walk, get some fresh air.” Hermione sat on the edge of the bed again, and then went to stand. As she stood straight, her vision grew blurry. The poster of the Ireland Quidditch team hanging on the wall swirled, and suddenly grew black.


	21. Twenty One

“Hermione! Wake up!” 

Ginny hovered over the witch, lying on the sofa in the Weasley’s living room. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, looking around. 

“What happened?” Hermione asked, realizing Ginny, Harry, Ron, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley were all looking down on the witch. 

“You fainted in Ginny’s bedroom,” Harry stated, helping the witch sit up, leaning against the arm of the sofa. 

“Oh Merlin. I’m so sorry,” Hermione blushed, rubbing her head. She felt quite awful, a throbbing in her head and a churning in her stomach. “I must be getting sick. I used to faint every so often when I was young. Only if I was getting sick. It scared my mum half to death.” 

“Drink this, dear.” Mrs. Weasley held out a chipped mug filled with tea. Hermione obliged, sipping slowly. 

“I think we should give her some space--let her breathe some, eh?” Ginny suggested. The boys all nodded and left the room, talking amongst themselves. Mrs. Weasley took the mug from Hermione and sat in a worn armchair across the room. Ginny nestled in at the end of the sofa. 

“Thank you so much. I’m so sorry for all of this.” She sipped a bit more of the tea, breathing slowly. 

“Hermione…” Mrs. Weasley started, but Ginny shook her head. 

“Let me, mum.” The red-headed witch put her hand gently on Hermione’s foot. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Ginny asked. 

Hermione put down the cup of tea, thinking. It all made sense. The nausea, being exhausted, emotional… But she had been taking her contraceptive potion.... For the most part. She realized there had been several that she missed because of NEWTs and the move. 

“Oh gods.” Hermione’s eyes widened, and her palms grew sweaty. “How am I going to tell Severus? He doesn’t want children. And I don’t! Not now! It’s not time!” She exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes. 

“You tell him when you’re ready,” Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

“He’s going to be so angry.” Hermione cried, wiping the tears streaming down her face. 

“But he loves you, right?” Ginny asked, running her hand up and down the witch’s shin. 

“Of course he does. But that doesn’t mean he can’t stop loving me for being so bloody stupid!” She shook her head over and over, trying to understand. 

“When was the last time you had a period?” Ginny questioned. Hermione thought back. 

“It was right when Severus and I were going to begin my occlumency training. Late May, I believe. Oh! Six weeks? I’ve gone on six weeks and not known!?” She squealed, and then fell silent. How was she going to tell Severus? Anxiety grew inside of her. “I want to go home,” she whispered. Ginny stood, as did Mrs. Weasley. 

“Right you should,” Mrs. Weasley nodded firmly and waved her wand. Hermione looked down, and saw that she was dressed in a denim skirt, sneakers, and a pale pink short-sleeved shirt. As well, her duffel was packed and sitting at the edge of the sofa. 

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Ginny asked, picking up the duffel. 

“No, Gin. I should be alright. When Severus comes home tomorrow, he’ll be pleased. Thank you, though.” Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the sofa, and took a deep breath. She stood, and took the bag from the Weasley girl. “Take care. Thank you for your hospitality this weekend, Mrs. Weasley.” 

“Quite welcome, dear. Do take care. Please write if you need anything. I should hope the baby’s a boy. A little grouchy Severus running about. Oh what a sight!” She clasped her hands together at her chest and grinned from ear to ear. Hermione blushed. 

“Bye Hermione. Best wishes,” Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione waved to them both, just as the boys walked into the room. 

“Leaving so soon?” Harry asked, tucking his hands into the front pockets of his trousers. 

“Yes. I’m just feeling so rotten. I’ve decided to go back early.” She hugged both Harry and Ron. 

Then, standing in the living room at the Burrow, she disapparated. 

 

The next morning, Monday, Hermione hurried about the cottage. She cleaned it, making sure it was spotless for Severus’ arrival. There was no morning sickness that morning, but she felt queasy with nervousness. The fireplace flashed green, and Severus stepped through. He dusted a bit of leftover floo powder off of his left shoulder, and set down his suitcase. At once, he rushed over to Hermione, who was standing in the kitchen and picked her up. 

He kissed her firmly on the lips and sat her back on the ground. 

“Did something happen?” Severus asked, unbuttoning his jacket. 

“No, why?” She felt sweat bead at her forehead. 

“Yesterday, I sensed something was wrong. I was nearly ready to leave, but Lucius had planned an excellent supper last night. So, I stayed. Are you alright?” He asked. Hermione noticed his hair was yet again, pulled back into a ponytail. The summer heat was reaching an all time high. The windows were open to let a breeze in, but humidity made Hermione’s skin feel sticky. 

“I had a bit of an upset stomach and came home early. I think it was a bit of the treacle fudge Mr. Weasley gave me.” She lied, beating herself on the inside. Why couldn’t she tell him? 

“Ah. But all better now?” He placed the back of his on her forehead, feeling for a temperature. 

“Much.” She lied again. 

 

That night, they set out to have a picnic behind the cottage. Hermione wore a yellow sun dress with ruffled short sleeves. It buttoned up the front, and she wore no bra beneath it. The summer air was too warm for such silly things, she thought.

The setting sun glowed behind them as Severus spread out a quilt on the ground. Hermione waved her wand, and a spread of food appeared before them. Mozzarella, prosciutto, fresh vegetables and fruit were on separate plates. Severus opened the bottle of white wine, and reached for the glasses. He held out one for Hermione, but she shook her head. 

“My stomach’s still a bit upset. I should probably not drink anything.” Guilt punched at her stomach, tightening in her throat. 

“I’ll drink two, then.” He sipped on the glass while Hermione made a plate for him. He wore a pair of tan linen trousers and a white button-down short-sleeved top. Neither of them wore shoes. As Hermione began to eat the cheese and fresh pears, she felt a lump growing in her throat. 

“Do you think we should continue occlumency lessons?” 

“Yes. I do. When I spoke to Lucius about the murders, he could not think of anyone he knew capable of such crimes.” 

“All of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban, I know. But is there no other dark wizard who could do such a thing?” 

“There has to be.” Severus sipped on the glass of wine and slipped a piece of prosciutto into his mouth. “I worried about you every single day I was away. I was so worried that someone would hurt you and I wouldn’t be there to protect you.” His eyes fell to the blanket beneath them. 

“I was fine!” 

“But clearly you weren’t. You are now. You were sick, Hermione.” Guilt squeezed at her. 

“But I had the Weasley’s and Harry to look after me. You fuss too much.” Hermione finished the pear on her plate. She pushed it away, and offered Severus more from the spread in front of them. 

“I’ll take more meat and cheese. You never eat enough these days. You ought to eat more. You may never know when our house elf will stop delivering food.” Hermione served him, and rested the fork down. 

“I didn’t know we had a house elf. I just assumed you had the house well stocked…” Hermione shrugged her shoulder, smiling softly. 

“I may be able to perform magic, but I do not stock our pantry.” He chuckled, finishing the first glass of wine. 

They laughed, and Severus drank until nightfall came. Hermione packed up the quilt and food, handing the basket and wine bottle to Severus. He took them gladly and walked back into the house. She unpacked the basket, placing the leftovers back into the refrigerator. 

As Hermione bent over to put the wine bottle far back on the shelf, she felt a strong cramp rip through her abdomen. Groaning, she clutched her belly. Severus looked up from the kitchen table, eyebrows wrinkled in concern. 

“What’s the matter? Feeling sick again?” Severus asked. Hermione nodded, and stood straight. She went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, rocking back in forth. She looked down at her underwear, and saw a wide spot of fresh blood. Standing, she looked in the toilet to see more blood, the water turning a soft pink. 

 

Panic rose in her. Was she losing the baby? Hermione flushed the toilet and undressed. Running a hot bath would make her feel better, she knew. It was not uncommon for a woman to spot when they were pregnant, but Hermione worried that there was too much blood. As well, cramping. These were reassuring thoughts to her, as she relaxed in the warm water. 

Severus stepped in after knocking twice. He looked down and saw the blood-stained underwear. 

“That time again?” He asked softly. Hermione nodded, sitting up slightly. “Can I join you?” 

“I don’t know if we’ll fit,” She giggled. Severus undressed, his clothes pooling next to hers on the floor. He stepped in cautiously behind her, and settled in. Hermione leaned back, and rested against his chest. Closing her eyes, she let Severus run his hands across her abdomen and settling on her breasts. He felt her right nipple and tugged at it gently. This evoked a sharp inhale from the witch. She felt it radiate through her body. 

“Mmm,” she moaned, breathing quickly. 

“I love your breasts,” Severus whispered in her ear. His low, molasses voice curled behind her ear, and sent shivers down her spine. He continued to tug at the nipple, rolling it between his fingers. “I used to fantasize about them… And you…” He admitted. 

“What?” Hermione sat up, turning to face him. 

“Yes. It’s true. I’d fantasize that I would take you from behind… Surprise you. You loved it.” He picked up one of her curls, twirling it around his finger. 

“What!?” Hermione raised her eyes. 

“It was hard to keep my hands to myself when we first started working together. I had to let you make the first move, no matter how much I desired you.” 

“You thought about me!” She laughed, splashing bathwater at him. Severus narrowed his eyes at her, and pulled her to him. 

“I’m going to take you tonight. And you’re going to enjoy it. You know, they said sex helps with period cramps...” Severus stated, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Hermione was unable to move her arms, but could feel his growing erection behind her. He held her to his chest with one strong arm, and moved his other hand between her legs. 

Finding her throbbing clitoris, he began to massage. He moved at a slow pace, rolling two fingers around her nub. She began to rock her hips with every motion. Biting her lip, Hermione wanted to kiss him. She wiggled, trying to break from his grasp. 

“Where are you going, girl?” He asked, his voice husky. 

“I want to touch you,” she whined. Severus rubbed harder and faster. Hermione felt herself coming close to the edge. 

“Come for me, Hermione… And I will reward you with more.” She wanted him, wanted to feel herself orgasm. Severus continued rubbing--the combination of the hot bath water and his touch sending her over the edge. She crumbled against him, the orgasm ripping through her. She moaned loudly, grabbing ahold of his strong thighs. 

He stood, Hermione in his arms. He carried her up to the loft and spread her across the bed. 

“On your hands and knees, little girl.” Hermione obeyed, assuming the position. She felt slightly uncomfortable, never experiencing this position. Severus stood behind her, reaching his hand around her neck. He spread his fingers, and ran them from her neck, following down her spine. He stopped at her ass, reaching one finger down to her asshole. Severus pressed the tip of his finger against her tight opening, but stopped. 

Hermione breathed heavily, licking her lips. She needed him again. Feeling his wet, hard tip against her, she closed her eyes. Severus ran it from front to back, teasing her. She groaned, turning to look back at him. 

“You like it when I tease you?” He asked, gripping his cock firmly. She nodded eagerly. He raised one hand in the air and spanked her hard across one ass cheek. Hermione let out a scream, but Severus threw his hand around front and covered her mouth. He spanked her again, and again. Hermione could feel herself throbbing. 

Then he entered her, pushing hard and deep. He groaned and pulled back gently. He then began to thrust back into her, over and over. Hermione felt as if she were going to rip in half, but moaned with each move. 

“Look at me,” He commanded, and Hermione turned her head. He grabbed ahold of her waist and fucked her, looking into her eyes. He spanked her, watching her reaction. 

Severus’ black hair fell into his face as he thrust into her. He spanked her again, and then grabbed her ass cheek roughly. Hermione felt herself growing close to climax. Severus squeezed her ass cheek harder, and closed his eyes.   
He groaned, slowing his thrusts as he climaxed. Hermione watched him enjoy her, and found her release. She moaned, shaking with her whole body. 

The pair slipped their naked bodies under the covers. Severus pulled Hermione to him, his hand draped over her waist. He nuzzled up to her neck and whispered in her ear. 

“I’m so glad you saved me. You’re my savior.”


	22. Twenty Two

The next few days were extremely hot. Hermione couldn’t cool herself enough. All the windows were open, but it wasn’t enough. She was still bleeding, but of course, Severus attributed it to being her period. One morning, she left early, before Severus awoke, leaving a letter on the breakfast table. She had see a healer, or someone about the pregnancy. She wrote to him, saying she was going to visit Ginny at Grimmauld Place, as she was sick. 

Hermione apparated to the street in London that she was familiar with. She had planned to use the floo, but knew that it was trackable. 

Walking for what seemed like hours, she turned the corner to the street where the hospital was. She walked down half the block of old abandoned buildings, until she found the old building, with Purge and Dowse, Ltd., painted in large white font on the brick. 

Hermione stepped through the window, and found the reception area.

“Ah. Let me help you get to where you’re going.” A mediwizard stood from behind a white desk in the front entrance. 

“I need the obstetrics department, please.” 

“You need to take the lift up to the third floor. Another mediwizard should be with you promptly.” He nodded, and turned, just as an injured wizard walked through the door, holding his arm, covered in blood. The mediwizard wore a set of lime green robes and had a pin affixed to his collar. The emblem was a wand crossed with bone.

“Splinching department-- second floor, take your first left. Did you lose any limbs?” The injured wizard shook his head. They rode the lift together, and stopped on the second floor for him to get off. 

Hermione found where she was going, and settled into a seat in the waiting room. A mediwitch stepped out from behind a frosted glass door, holding her wand. 

“Come on in.” She waved Hermione in, and she followed. Hermione walked through a long hallway and entered a room with pale pink and blue painted walls. There was an examination table at the center, and a chair to the right. The mediwitch raised her wand and Hermione was changed into a pastel purple hospital gown. The lights were dimmed slightly, and a cup of water was in her hand. The mediwitch held it out to Hermione. 

“Just water. The midwife will be here in a few minutes. But I’d like to get some information before so. Have a seat,” she held out her hand towards the examination table. Hermione let out a sigh and sat up on the edge of the table. 

“Name?” 

“Hermione Granger.” 

“Oh my! What a pleasure to meet you. Such an honor to meet one of the Golden Trio.” The mediwitch blushed, and reached up to fix the white folded hat on her head. She picked up a clipboard resting on the counter next to the chair. “Age?” 

“19.” 

“Last menstrual cycle?” 

“Erm, I believe it was the last week in May.” She wrung her hands together in nervousness.

“Don’t be nervous, miss. Elenora Evermist is one of the best midwives in the wizarding world.” 

“I’ll try.” Hermione took a deep breath. 

“Have you taken a pregnancy test?” 

“No,” Hermione shook her head. It was the last thing she was going to be able to attain at the cottage with Severus. 

“Lastly… Are you considering the pravata fetu charm, if you are with child?” Hermione grimaced. Only trained midwives were able to perform the charm. It was the wizard alternative to an abortion. She hadn’t truly considered it yet. 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Alright, Miss Granger. Elenora should be in with you shortly.” 

The mediwitch left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Hermione laid back on the table and thought back to what the mediwitch had asked. Would she get rid of the baby? It would save both her and Severus from a world of turmoil. She had read about the pravata fetu charm. It was painless, but did cause the woman to miscarry. 

Hermione reached her hand down and rested it just below her belly button. She rubbed her hand along her abdomen slowly. How could she get rid of it? It was a baby. Hers. And Severus’. A magic baby. This was all hypothetical. She may not even be pregnant. 

Two knocks at the door had Hermione sitting up. An extremely short blue-haired witch walked through the door. She wore a pale blue dress and a cape pinned to the shoulders. 

“Hello Miss Granger. I’m Elenora Evermist, midwife and healer. How are you?” 

“I’ve been better,” she muttered. Elenora picked up the clipboard from the counter. 

“You’re pregnant, you believe? Did you take a test?” 

“I haven’t.. But no periods since the end of May.” 

“Magic is a wonderful thing, but the body knows itself. Here.” The healer conjured a pregnancy test and held it out for Hermione to grab. “Bathroom’s the first door on the right. Off you go.” 

 

Hermione came back into the room, holding the stick. There was no sign yet. 

“You’ve been using a prevention charm? Or contraceptive potion?” The midwife asked, sitting on a stool at the end of the examination table. Hermione sat back up. 

“I had been doing both. But, I may have forgotten. I just finished my NEWTs last month. It was a busy time,” her eyes fell. Her stomach was in knots. 

“What other symptoms prompted you to see me?” 

“I was visiting a friend and was sick. I vomited and fainted… But that’s not what’s got me so worried. I’m bleeding.” 

“Heavy? Are you passing clots?” The midwife asked. Hermione grimaced. 

“No. But I felt a bit of cramping a few nights ago. And I had blood in my panties after. I’m still bleeding. Not much, but a few spots.” Hermione began to wring her hands together again. The midwife picked up the test and examined it. 

“What do you want it to read, Miss Granger?” Her blue hair radiated through the room. It reminded Hermione of cotton candy. 

“I’m not sure yet…” 

“It’s okay what you want, either way.” The midwife smiled and nodded. “You’re pregnant.”


	23. Twenty Three

Hermione glowed. A baby. She was going to have Severus’ baby. 

Severus. 

Oh shit. 

She felt the color drain from her face. 

“The father doesn’t know?” 

“No… And I’m not sure he really wants to know. He does not want children.” Hermione groaned, slapping her palm to her forehead. 

“You shouldn’t wait too long to tell him. However, it is ultimately your decision… Now. The bleeding. Spotting is not all uncommon during pregnancy. We want to be sure that it’s not heavy bleeding. I’m going to listen, see if I can hear baby’s heartbeat.” Hermione laid back on the table. 

The midwife walked over to the counter and reached in the drawer. She pulled out a contraption Hermione had never seen. 

“It’s a doppler. I guide it around different places to see if I can hear a heartbeat. It works with the sound waves.” Elenora smiled, and pulled up Hermione’s gown. A cold squirt of gel surprised the witch, but she then felt Elenora pressing into her belly. There was static echoing in the room. Moments passed. 

“It’s possible we won’t be able to hear the hear-”

Whoosh.  
Whoosh.  
Whoosh.  
Whoosh.

It was fast and loud. Hermione’s eyes widened. 

“There it is. Your baby. Strong heartbeat for a strong girl.” Elenora wiped the gel away and helped Hermione sit up. She waved her wand, and the witch was dressed again. 

“I want you to come back in eight weeks. We will examine you and make sure everything is in tip top shape. Do you need anything else, Miss Granger?” Hermione smiled and shook her head. The midwife smiled back and exited the room. 

She was going to be a mother! 

Hermione jumped off the table and left the hospital quickly, excitement bubbling inside of her. 

She disapparated back to the cottage, sweat pouring off of her. It was a scorching day. Standing in the lawn at the front of the house, she saw Severus sitting at the breakfast table, focused on something. 

 

She stepped inside the cottage and closed the door behind her. 

“How’s Ginny?” Severus asked. 

“She’s doing okay. I left her with Harry. They’re both in good spirits.” Hermione smiled. Severus did not. 

“Where were you, really? I know you weren’t at Grimmauld Place. I popped in to visit after I got your letter. There were some potions I was going to provide. But I was surprised to see that both Harry and Ginny were in perfect health.” 

“Severus, I can explain.” 

“I’d fucking hope so.” He stood, his jacket unbuttoned halfway. His hair was a mess, falling in his face. He needed a shave, as well. 

“I’m pregnant,” she sighed, tears welling in her eyes. Severus began to pace about at once, fingers pulling at his lips.

“What?” He stopped before her, his cape flying about him. Hermione realized he had not taken it off after his journey to visit Harry and Ginny. 

“I’m going to have your baby.”

“You were supposed to be taking the contraceptive potion.” The wizard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Irresponsible… Foolish woman!” He exploded, hands flying to the air. 

“I know! I’m sorry! With studying, occlumency training, and the murders… I just...” 

“You just forgot your brains!” He let out a long breath and collapsed on the sofa. “You never answered my questions… Where were you?” 

“St. Mungo’s.” Hermione moved around so that she was standing in front of the wizard, before the fireplace. 

“Are you alright? The bleeding…?” Hermione shook her head again. 

“I’m fine, Severus.” There was a long pause, Severus thinking of how to respond. 

“The pravata fetu charm?” He asked in a hushed tone, his eyes emotionless.

“No,” she shook her head, biting her lip to hold back her emotions. 

“You cannot to jeopardize your safety with a baby… It’s far too dangerous. You need to get rid of it.” 

“I’m not going to.” Hermione shook her head. “I can’t believe you’d suggest that…” Hurt twisted in her, squeezing at her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“I suggest it only for your safety!” Severus exclaimed, holding out his hands to try and reach for her. Hermione stepped out of his range. 

“I knew you did not want children, but to put this on me… And to claim that my carrying a child is hindering my safety? Mad. That’s just mad. If anything, it’s hindering your safety. Your security as a man,” She spat, arms crossed. “I will raise this child with or without you, Severus. But I will not be rid of it.” Hermione shook her head in disgust. 

“I admit, I do not want a child. But that is here and now, Hermione. That is not a forever statement. What if you must go into hiding while pregnant? You could die in childbirth! It’s added risk!” Severus cried out, now standing. His eyes were wet with tears. 

“We’ve been talking about what ifs for months. And we may continue to talk about them until the murderer is caught, my love. However, you underestimate me. I am not some foolish, silly little girl. I am a woman. I am an adult. I can make my own decisions. If I have to choose between you and this child, you won’t want to know who I’ll choose.” Angry tears blurred her vision. Hermione could taste the salt on her lips, and reached up to wipe under her eyes. She watched as Severus shook his head in disbelief. 

“There shouldn’t be a decision to make! I love you! I will give everything to protect you, don’t you see?” Severus asked, his voice dripping in agony. His hands reached for her once more.  
“Do you protect me because you love me, or do you protect me because you’re in debt to me? ” 

“What?” Severus turned, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. 

“Do you feel as if you owe me for saving your life?” 

“Never once did I ask you to save me. Did you hear me over the seven years of class ask ‘Miss Granger, if I were to be attacked by the Dark Lord and his pet snake, please save me?’ No! Because I did not ask! You just assumed!” As he berated the young witch, he approached her rapidly, standing over her. He snarled, and then grabbed hold of her arms on either side of her. 

“You protect me because you love me. I understand.” She nodded, patting the wizard on the shoulder. She pivoted, beginning to walk away. Severus clutched her bicep, flipping her back to him. “I want to have this baby, Severus. Why can’t it be just something wonderful, and not a curse?” 

“Anything that could put you in harms way is considered a curse to me.” Severus dropped his arm and walked away. He opened the front door and stormed out. 

 

Hermione laid under the trees behind the cottage. She had spread out the quilt from the picnic, and relaxed under the summer breeze. Night fell, and Severus had still not returned. Thunder rumbled in the sky, a distance away. Hermione dozed, relaxed in the cool night. She held her wand out in front of a book, the lumos spell illuminating the tip. She was reading about protection charms, and if one could use it on an unborn child. 

Hermione sat up at the sound of the back door closing. 

“Severus?” She called out for him, standing. She held her wand up and was instantly relieved to see his face. It was a tired face, with dark bags beneath the eyes. He stopped in front of her. 

“If you want to keep baby, then so be it.” He flipped his cloak behind him and stormed back into the house.


	24. Twenty Four

For the next three weeks, Hermione and Severus slept separately. Hermione in the loft, and Severus on the sofa. One excruciatingly hot July morning, the young witch was cooking breakfast quietly, humming a tune. Severus was fast asleep on the sofa. 

The young witch looked down at her belly and gave it a soft rub. 

“I know you’re hungry. It’ll be done before you know it.” She picked up the fried egg with the spatula and slid it onto a plate. Hermione did the same for the second plate. 

She looked at the calendar hanging on the wall to the left of the front door, that it was the last week in July. Harry’s birthday! Hermione sat down at the table and scratched a quick note to Ginny, asking about plans. 

Hurrying outside, Hermione found Severus’ owl perched on a fence post at the front of the house, nibbling on a dead mouse. She groaned and the owl looked at her inquisitively. The owl finished the mouse quickly and took the letter from her hand. 

“Give it to Ginny, please. And no other stops along the way.” She smiled and petted its beak. 

Walking back up to the house, Hermione saw Severus standing in front of the open windows at the breakfast nook. His arms were crossed over his bare chest. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to tell him she loved him. But they were barely speaking to each other.

She walked into the cottage and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. There was a steaming cup of tea in front of her. 

“I usually have coffee in the morning,” she looked up at the wizard. 

“Coffee is bad for the baby. Tea it is.” He sat across from her and held up his own mug of tea, raising his eyebrows. 

“Suddenly you want to support me? Tell me what is safe for the baby and what isn’t?” Hermione felt instant regret at her harsh comment. 

“I told you you could keep it! Now I’m trying to make sure you can keep the bloody thing.” He sulked, reading the Daily Prophet his owl had delivered earlier that morning. He had subscribed to the paper the week prior, claiming it would let him know more than the short letters he received from Kingsley. 

“All I wanted was a cup of coffee,” she groaned. Severus let out a long sigh and held out his wand. Her tea turned into a creamy cup of coffee. She smiled up at him. “Thanks.” 

She spent the morning reading one of Severus’ many potions books. Hermione sat up, and quickly took the letter tied to its foot. 

“Hermione, 

I hadn’t given much thought to what we would do for Harry’s birthday, but I talked to him and he thinks it would be nice to have a small gathering. We’ll have you, Severus (if he’ll want to come), Ron, Lavender, mum and dad, George, Luna and Neville. It’ll be splendid. We’re hosting it here at Grimmauld Place. Harry and I have redone loads of it. It looks amazing! I can’t wait for you to see it. Be here Saturday at six in the evening. We’ll have dinner and drinks. I miss you! 

P.S. How is baby Snape?

Love, Gin” 

Hermione folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. She rested her head against the arm of the sofa and smiled. 

“Good news, I take?” Severus came in from outside and sat down in the armchair nearest her. He had stopped shaving altogether, and a salt and pepper beard was growing. 

“Harry’s 19th birthday. This weekend. We’re invited… Oh, I wonder what I’ll wear.” She hummed. 

“Whatever it is, make sure it fits. You’re being nearly ten weeks pregnant, you’re starting to show a bit.” 

She sat up, and looked at Severus sideways. She was taken aback. 

“I am not!” She cried out in argument, pursing her lips. 

“Is it such a bad thing?” 

“Well, I don’t want to look fat.” Hermione huffed, looking away. 

“Hermione,” Severus said her name, and she turned to look at him across the room. “You do not look fat. Maybe a bit pudgy. But there’s nothing wrong with that…” He began to say something more, but stopped. Hermione then urged him on. 

“What?”

“I quite like it.” He nearly blushed, jutting out his jaw and biting his upper lip. 

“Enjoy it because in a few months I’ll be quite obese.” She sat up and stood, walking across the room to duck behind the ladder. Opening the closet, she flipped through clothes. Hermione knew it was going to be hot. Ever since she was pregnant, she was unable to tolerate the heat like she used to. Finally, she found a white eyelet sundress that fell to her knees. Spaghetti straps held the material up. She decided it would do.

 

Severus and Hermione apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place Friday evening. Hermione smoothed down the dress over her belly, slightly larger than it had been weeks earlier. The pair had decided they would announce the pregnancy at dinner. She felt sick with nervousness as Severus stepped forward to knock on the door, standing on the front steps. 

Severus wore a pair of black trousers and a black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He didn’t glamour his dark mark--the guests at the party would know and not think anything of it. 

Ginny opened the door, and smiled with excitement. She pulled it open widely, inviting the pair in. Severus nodded down at the witch and handed her the bottle of champagne he had picked out for the occasion. Hermione stepped over the threshold and into Ginny’s arms. They hugged for a few moments, before Hermione stepped back. The youngest Weasley smiled, and looked down at Hermione’s abdomen. 

“How far?” She whispered, her eyes down. 

“Nearly nine weeks. I’ll see the midwife again in five weeks. I can’t believe how quickly it’s gone already.” Hermione smiled softly, resting her hand on her belly. 

“Come on you two! Dinner!” Mrs. Weasley called, stepping out of the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione went down into the basement dining room, just as they had done when the were first introduced to the Order. 

Harry was sitting beside Ron and Arthur Weasley at one side of the table, George and Severus across from them. They were buried together, talking about something Hermione could not discern. Severus seemed bored, from what Hermione could tell. Neville was on the other side of Harry, leaning in towards the conversation. Ginny and Hermione sat at the opposite end, Hermione nestling in beside Severus. Luna stepped into the room, holding one of the last dishes. Mrs. Weasley followed, sitting at the head of the table. 

“Well, I’d like to say a few words really quick,” Ginny stood, blushing. “Thank you all for coming. I know Harry’s happy to have you all here. Happy birthday, Harry!” She picked up a mug of butterbeer in front of her and held it up. The party followed suit, except for Hermione. She held her glass of water towards Harry, smiling brightly. 

Everyone wished Harry a happy birthday, and then dug into the spread of food before them. Roast duck and chicken sat in the middle, with roasted parsnips, yams, and other delicious looking dishes. Hermione’s eyes were drawn towards the warm loaf of bread emitting steam to one end of the table.

“While we are all here and jolly,” Ron started, his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed quickly and looked down the table. “Harry and I have both been offered auror positions at the ministry.” He boasted, his chest puffed outwards. He looked over towards Hermione, and then to Severus. The black-haired wizard was eating his meal quietly, but lifted his hands to clap in celebration with the rest of the table. Hermione put her hand on his leg. 

“Hermione and I also have some news we would like to share,” Severus started, smiling tightly. He scanned the table, meeting eyes with everyone. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” She smiled brightly as she announced it and Mrs. Weasley began clapping her hands excitedly. 

“Oh finally! I can scream my joy from the rooftops!” She exclaimed, smiling happily at Hermione and Severus. The boys all congratulated Severus, with the exclusion of Ron. He mumbled something under his breath and then looked at Hermione, his face red. 

“Congratulations,” He uttered, and began shoveling food in his mouth again at once. 

“When will you have the baby?” George asked, perking up. 

“February!” Hermione replied, taking a sip of her water. 

“Ah--What do you reckon it’ll be? A little Severus, or a little ‘Mione?” He asked. 

“Boy.” Hermione stated simultaneously with Severus.  
“Girl.” Severus stated simultaneously with Hermione. 

They glanced at each other and laughed. 

“Do you really think it’ll be a boy?” Severus asked, looking down at his witch. 

“I guess I imagine it to be one sometimes… But it really doesn’t matter to me.” She smiled, again. 

 

They all sat in one of the living rooms on the first floor afterwards, drinking and talking. Luna sat on the floor beside Hermione, who was next to Ginny. They shared a worn loveseat. They all ate massive pieces of the chocolate cake that the Weasley girl had prepared for Harry’s birthday. 

“Ginny?” Harry asked, looking across the room at her. He stood and made his way to her. 

“Is the cake alright?” She asked, concerned. Harry nodded quickly. 

“Most definitely. I just wanted to thank you for having this party for me. Also.. I’ve got a question to ask you.” Ginny leaned to the front of the loveseat, as Harry stood close. He got down on one knee after reaching into his back pocket. 

“Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He opened the box to reveal a large sparkling diamond. Hermione’s jaw dropped, as did Mrs. Weasley’s. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Ginny exclaimed, standing. Harry slid the ring on her finger, and stood up to embrace her. They kissed, and everyone in the room applauded. Hermione felt tears sting in her eyes, and caught Severus’ glance. He smiled over at her. 

Everyone began to talk loudly, and then the record player was flipped on. Dancing began, but Hermione sat in her seat, watching the commotion before her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley danced around the room, just as Luna joined George. 

Hermione’s eyes were drawn over to Severus, who was conversing with the house elf. There was a letter in the wizard’s hands. He opened it quickly, scanning over the writing. Severus stood. 

“Hermione, we need to leave. There’s been a riot in Diagon Alley. Some sort of army--like the Death Eaters again. They’ve set half of it aflame. Kingsley and some of the aurors are there now. We need to get back to the cottage at once.” He took ahold of her hand, and she looked at the party dancing before her. The color had drained from Severus’ face.

Arthur Weasley pulled Severus aside and whispered something in his ear. He then clapped him on the back, and they shook hands. 

 

“Write me,” Ginny whispered, pulling at Hermione’s hand. 

Before she knew it, Hermione had disapparated from Grimmauld Place and all her closest friends.


	25. Twenty Five

“We’ll wait. If it grows worse, Kingsley will let me know.” Severus stated. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out from his pants. He paced through the cottage, huffing. 

Hermione stepped out of the sandals she was wearing and unpinned her hair, curls falling down her back. 

Hermione sighed, unzipping the dress from the back. She stood in a pair of white panties and no bra. Severus’ eyes fell on her body, and heavily rested on her belly. He knelt down in front of her, arms wrapping around to rest his hands on her thighs. Severus leaned in to her belly and whispered softly. 

“You will be safe. I will protect you.” He then stood, and planted a kiss on Hermione’s lips. She pulled him into a hug her breasts against his shirt. Tears stung in her eyes. She was frightened. 

Severus insisted Hermione go to bed, but she argued. 

“You need to sleep.” 

“But you’re going to be up all night, I know it. I will stay up with you,” She replied. Severus shook his head and pointed up to the loft from his position in the arm chair. 

“I’m useless. Just because I’m pregnant!” She groaned and stomped to the ladder. 

Hermione laid in bed, tossing and turning. She could not sleep so she laid on her back, listening to Severus whisper to himself. She was unable to discern what he was saying, but felt reassured that he was going to stay awake and protect her. Severus’ bare feet slapped the floor of the apartment as he paced about, awaiting news from Kingsley. 

 

No news was good news, Hermione came to find out. She woke to find Severus asleep next to her in bed. He was naked, as was Hermione, except for a pair of underwear. The window above them was covered in rain drops. She could hear the pattering sound echo softly through the cottage.

Severus slept on his back, arms above his head. The white sheet was draped over his groin, concealing him. Hermione sat up and watched him sleep. His chest rose and fell slowly, every few moments.

Memories of him in the hospital wing flooded back to her instantly. 

***

“Do you think he’ll ever wake?” Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey, looking behind her from where she was sitting at Severus’ bedside. 

“I’m not sure. Because I do not know what the potion was that he brewed, I do not know what results may come of it.” She replied, pulling the sheet up over his chest. Severus breathed slowly, chest rising and falling every few seconds. Hermione had visited him every day, for several hours. She could not bear it--she wanted him to wake. She wanted to see him teach again. The witch even wanted him to berate her again. All she wanted was for him to live. 

***

Hermione sat with her knees pulled to her chest, hugging them tight. Her stomach rolled, and she got up quickly, hurrying down to the bathroom. Vomit splattered in the toilet, Hermione retching. Finishing, she laid on the tile, spread out. Sweat poured off of her, a combination of being sick and the summer heat. 

A few minutes later, she decided to get up. Hermione splashed cool water on her face and stepped out of the bathroom. Stopping at the closet, she pulled on an old shirt of Severus’. His owl was sitting on the window ledge of an open window in the breakfast nook. It was fast asleep.

Hermione saw a piece of parchment lying on the table. She unfolded it hurriedly, reading. 

“Severus, 

There was a lot of damage to Diagon Alley. The aurors and I saw at least five masked wizards. None of them could be identified. But don’t worry, we will catch them soon. No one was harmed, but a load of buildings were burnt to the ground. 

I think you’re still safe with Hermione staying at the cottage. No need to go into hiding just yet.

Kingsley”

Relief spread over Hermione like warm sun. She let out a sigh and leaned against the table.

“Morning,” Severus called, climbing down from the ladder. Hermione blushed at his naked frame, long and lanky. He walked towards her, pushing his long hair from his face. She couldn’t help but look at his added appendage, swinging. 

Hermione put her hand on his chest as he approached her. Severus leaned over and kissed her hard. His growing beard scratched against her face, but she didn’t mind. She quite enjoyed his hairy complexion. 

“I couldn’t stay awake any longer last night… Then I received Kingsley’s letter at around midnight--I knew it was alright.” He stepped into the kitchen, reaching into one of the cupboards to grab two mugs. Resting them on the counter, he looked at Hermione and grinned without showing teeth. She saw him looking at her, frizzy haired and slightly chubby. Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious. “Were you sick again this morning?” He asked, concern resting in his wrinkled brow. 

“Yes. But it was only once. It’s not everyday, thank goodness.” She took a mug from Severus. It was filled with hot coffee that he had prepared with wandless magic. He walked into the hallway behind the kitchen and dressed in a pair of black trousers and a loose white linen button-down shirt. Hermione watched him as he approached her, buttoning the shirt up towards his neck. He left the top two buttons undone, showing chest hair. 

Hermione sat the table, drinking her coffee. Suddenly, a crack disturbed the silence in the cottage. She turned quickly and saw Minerva McGonagall standing in the living room. 

“Minerva?” Severus stood at once and quickly moved to stand next to Hermione, shielding her slightly. 

“Severus, we must--”

“What form does my patronus take?” He interrupted her at once, asking hurriedly. Severus had to be sure it was truly Minerva. 

“A doe. Just as Lily Potter’s.” Hermione’s eyes fell immediately at the mention of her name… Her heart ached.

“What’s the matter?” Severus asked quickly, hand firmly on Hermione’s shoulder. 

“It’s Kingsley,” Minerva started. “He’s been killed.”


	26. Twenty Six

“What?” Severus questioned softly in disbelief. Hermione moved from the chair and grabbed ahold of his waist, pulling herself to him in support. 

“His body was found in Knockturn Alley… Dark, dark magic was there, Severus.” 

“You saw this for yourself?” 

“Yes.” 

“But, I-I got a letter from him last night.” Severus’ eyebrows knitted together in hurt and confusion.

“I believe it was sent just before his death…. You must get her into hiding,” The elder witch held out her hand towards Hermione. 

“No,” Hermione shook her head, her hand flying to her belly. “I can’t. I’m not ready, Severus.” She looked up at the wizard, pleading with her eyes. 

“You must.” He spoke, agony hanging on his voice. Severus turned to face her fully and took her hands. “Go, get dressed at once. Pack your things.” He released her and ushered her away. 

With shaking hands, Hermione dressed in a pair of denim pants, a pair of white sneakers and a purple short-sleeved shirt. Then, she withdrew her trunk from one of the storage closets in the hallway and began to toss her things inside. A few minutes later, she appeared back in the living room, where Minerva and Severus stood talking, heads bent together. 

Hermione’s stomach churned and her palms grew sweaty. Glancing towards the bookshelf, she looked longingly at the books she might never get to read. It pained her. 

“Come,” Severus stood, holding out his hand. He had pulled on his pair of black boots and tied his hair back. 

He grabbed ahold of Hermione’s left hand and Minerva’s right. They disapparated from the cottage at once. Reality swirled around them, Hermione’s stomach churning again.

Apparting into the living room of the manor, Hermione stood in silence next to Severus. 

“Minerva,” Severus paused to look down at the elder witch. She adjusted her pointed hat and clasped her hands at her waist. 

“I will keep the location a secret until death, Severus.” She reassured him, placing her hand on his forearm. 

“You must remember it, as well. You and I must be the only outside contacts she has.” Severus looked down at Hermione, who stood in somber silence. There was heavy emphasis in his voice on the world ‘only’. Hermione groaned and began to walk throughout the manor. 

She walked out of the living room and into the main entry, where a grand staircase took her up to the second floor. Running her hand along the elegant banister, Hermione turned left to find two bedrooms and a bathroom. She reversed and ventured to the other side of the manor, peeking over the banister to watch Severus and Minerva talk softly. 

Hermione found another bedroom to the right and a bathroom on her left. At the end of the hall, she opened the door slowly to find a large room. Sunlight trickled through the sheer white curtains. A wrought iron crib sat to the left, against one of the blue and ivory striped wall. Hermione reached in to pick up a small stuffed rabbit and hold it towards the light. It was missing an eye and had matted fur, but she smiled at how well-loved the animal was. She clutched it to her chest quickly and then placed it back into the crib. Dragging her hand along the top of the crib, she turned and ran her fingers through the mobile. Small grey and white stuffed owls hung from a piece of driftwood. 

“This was my grandfather’s room when he was a child.” Severus’ low honey voice made Hermione turn towards him. He stepped into the room, hair hanging around his face. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, looking around at the bedroom filled with stuffed animals and children’s toys. 

“He kept everything this way… I grew up here in the summers, and there was much hope that I would too have a son to grow up here.” His eyes squeezed together, as if he were in pain. “Now there is no one to watch my child grow.” 

“But you will be there,” Hermione interjected, reaching out for her lover. Her hand found his cheek, and he turned to rest his head in her embrace. 

“Let me show you to your bedroom,” Severus took her hand from his face and led her out of the room. They walked back down the stairs and to the living room. Walking through, they entered a narrow hall. To the right at the end of the hall was a bedroom with a beautiful four poster bed. Sheer curtains were pulled across to conceal part of it. Hermione smiled, watching as sunlight poured into the room from a bay window adjacent to the bed. 

“It’s beautiful…. But won’t it be our bedroom?” She asked, turning towards him. 

“I will not be here--you know that. I will only be visiting when I can...” 

“It’s not safe for me for you to not be here! Please Severus, don’t leave me alone.” Hermione grabbed at the wizard, but he stepped away from her. He crossed his arms and kept a distance away. 

“It’s easier this way. I have to do this for you.” His eyes pleaded with her, but his voice remained stern. She moved one of the curtains out of the way and sat on the end of the bed. Her hand ran over her belly, rubbing back and forth. 

Severus moved towards her and knelt down in front of her. 

“Here,” He whispered, holding out an open palm for her. A gold necklace shimmered in the light. Severus lifted it and held it out to her. A small emerald stone sat in the center, and she looked at him, questioning. 

“Hermione, I have this ring, and it will glow red if you are in danger. This necklace is enchanted to communicate with me, and only me.” He stood and moved to kneel behind her on the bed. She lifted her hair as Severus clasped the necklace around her long neck. He pressed his lips gently at the base and sat back. The young witch shifted her weight, kicking her socks and shoes off onto the floor. She relaxed back on the bed, sweat prickling on her forehead. 

Severus ran his fingers along her exposed arm as the two laid side-by-side on the bed. Hermione looked around the room, eyes falling on the emerald painted walls. The wall behind the bed had elegant floral wallpaper plastered to it. Hermione rolled over to lay on her side facing Severus. Again, her hand felt along his cheek, moving to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Leaning over, he kissed her.

“You’ll accompany me to my prenatal visit?” 

“You cannot go, Hermione. It’s too dangerous.” 

“I have to.” She argued. Severus rolled his eyes and sat up. 

“I will manage your prenatal care. I am skilled enough.” Hermione considered this, and then nodded. 

“Okay, I trust you.” She smiled and looked at the man above her. He bent down and kissed her softly. Sitting back up, Hermione intercepted and pulled him down to her once more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and held onto him, kissing him hard. “I figured if this is the last time I see you for awhile, we might as well make the most of it,” she grinned. 

Severus turned up one corner of his lips. Hermione reached over and began to unbutton his coat quickly. She slipped it over his arms and found the buttons on his pants. Undoing them quickly, she then helped him slip his shirt off. 

Severus pulled off her shirt and unbuttoned her pants as well. He grabbed ahold of her waist and moved her to the center of the bed. Moving on top of her, Severus kissed her passionately and buried his heads between her breasts. She relished in his touch, moaning with pleasure. 

They made love over and over for hours. Nightfall came before Hermione wanted it to, and she rolled over in bed. She drew the sheets over breasts and looked at Severus sitting up. 

“When will I see you again?” 

“In a months’ time.... You should have more than enough food.” He said, as if it were a thought he spoke aloud.

“A month? That’s so far away.” She groaned, sitting up with him. 

“I cannot come on your every whim, Hermione. You know that. As well, I may be followed. I have to be extremely cautious.” He stood from the bed and began to dress himself. 

“Fine.” She stood as well, and dressed. Hermione watched as Severus buttoned the last button on his robes at the top of his neck. 

“The manor is charmed. You cannot go beyond the forest. As well, no one can get in, unless they arrive with me.” He looked across the bed at her, Hermione’s hand resting on her swollen belly. 

“I love you,” she said, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he embraced her. 

“I love you. Be careful. Always wear the necklace.” He stepped away. She nodded, acknowledging that she understood. He took her hand in his and gently let go. 

Severus disapparated, blowing Hermione’s hair back behind her. She felt tears spring in her eyes, but was determined not to cry. Wiping the tears away, she made the bed and ventured downstairs to eat.


	27. Twenty Seven

Nearly six weeks had passed and Severus did not come. Hermione had already read through half of the books in the manor. She also worked daily in the greenhouse, planting and potting herbs, flowers and plants. She had ventured through the grounds, what little she was allowed, and enjoyed the cooler weather when she could.

One early October morning, Hermione made herself a cup of tea and made her way outside to the greenhouse. Standing before the growing plants she had moved indoors, she smiled at her progress. Rain began to patter against the glass, echoing softly in the room. Hermione felt a sudden flutter in her belly. Reaching down, she moved her hand over the smooth roundness. It happened again. 

“Oh! You’re kicking!” She exclaimed and glowed. Hermione had figured that she was now around 20 weeks pregnant. A rush of pain ran through her chest as she realized Severus was not here to experience this moment. She knew that his absence was for their safety, but it did not help her feelings. Cursing him for a brief moment, she made her way back inside and grabbed a book from the bookshelf in the library. 

Hermione nestled herself into one of the arm chairs by the crackling fire. Reading, she wrapped the thick wool cardigan around her, tugging the sleeves over her hands. Heavy socks adorned her feet, and she tucked them under her. The manor had grown cold as the grey rain washed over the land. Hermione closed her eyes for just a few seconds in front of the warmth of the fire.

***

“He told me I had my mother’s eyes. All along--he had been protecting me. Snape didn’t hate me, he couldn’t.” Harry spoke softly, leaning towards Hermione. They were sitting in front of the fire at Grimmauld Place. The war had ended just days earlier, and Severus Snape was recovering in the damaged, desolate hospital wing at Hogwarts. 

“He loved her, didn’t he?” Hermione questioned, eyebrows close together. She tucked a frizzy strand of hair behind her ear. 

“All his life. Even his patronus matched hers, Hermione. He begged Dumbledore to help save my parents’ lives. My dad was awful to him. Horrendous, even… I don’t know why….” Harry muttered, shaking his head. She could see hurt tensing up his shoulders. 

“You can make things right now, turn over a new leaf.” Hermione suggested, her hand on Harry’s arm. 

“If he lives,” he shrugged. 

“Of course he’ll live. Madam Pomfrey says as soon as the last of Nagini’s poison leaves his blood, he’ll wake. I know it.” She nodded. 

“What did you read this time?” Harry asked. 

“I didn’t read anything. This I know for certain. It has to be, Harry.” Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

“I just can’t believe I had no idea he had been fighting for the Order--fighting for me this whole time. My entire life. He was so cruel to many of us.” 

“He was cruel for a reason, Harry. He couldn’t show affection. He may not even be capable of it,” Hermione whispered. “Snape couldn’t show that he cared for you because it could have killed you. But that doesn’t explain why he was so awful to everyone else. Maybe he’s just an arsehole.” 

“Maybe so,” Harry muttered. 

***

Hermione awoke suddenly. She was in her bed, tucked neatly under the covers. Looking around, she was panicked. She did not have the slightest recollection of moving to the bed. Then she saw Severus sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. 

“I couldn’t bear to wake you. You were sleeping so soundly,” He smiled, moving his fingers from his chin. Severus was dressed in a black sweater, black trousers and his well-loved boots. His beard was trimmed neatly around his face and his black hair was hanging long below his shoulders. There was silver shimmering in his facial hair that Hermione noticed at once when he stood. 

Evening had fallen over the manor, and the wind had begun to pick up. Leaves were scattered about the yard and a whistle tickled through the chimney. 

“I was wondering when you’d come… I was getting worried,” She admitted, moving the covers off her legs. Standing, Hermione hurried over and quickly embraced her lover around the neck. He lifted her gently off the ground and then stepped back. Flicking his wand across the room, candles were lit suddenly, casting a bright glow around them. 

“The baby’s grown,” he whispered, his eyes falling to her belly. “You look beautiful.” She blushed at his compliment. His hands found the swollen area and rested on either side, just above her hips. “Oh, Hermione.” He bent over, placing a firm kiss on her lips and then pulling her to his chest. After a few quiet moments, Hermione stepped away and looked up at the wizard. She grabbed ahold of his hand and led him to sit on the bed beside her. 

“Tell me, how is school?” She asked quickly, thirsty for information. 

“Ah. The new first years are absolute idiots. They know nothing. Each year I grow more and more annoyed at the amount of foolish students I must teach.” Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“I was once a foolish student. In fact, I believe you called me an insufferable know-it-all more than once. Who knows, maybe in a few years one of those foolish students will replace me?” Hermione replied in jest, laughing. She turned to watch Severus and realized he was not laughing. His face grew straight, mouth thin and eyes flat. 

“I will never replace you, Hermione. At Hogwarts now, there is nothing to look forward to. I dream of seeing your face in my class, raising your hand. I desire to be within an arm’s reach of you in my potions room. I would give nothing more for you to be at my side.” His eyes fell downwards, hurt. Hermione extended her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Severus. I didn’t mean that seriously. You should know I wish I was there with you. In fact, why don’t you take me? I could stay in your chambers. You know Hogwarts has extremely powerful charms in it. Please?” She begged. 

“No. You’re safest here.” His voice was stern, but this did not stop Hermione from trying. 

“Just for the weekend?” Hermione asked again, pushing the boundaries. Severus shook his head again and stood quickly. 

“I said no, Hermione! You act like this is a game! As if I am keeping you here as a prisoner!” Severus shouted, hands raised towards her. 

“It’s not a game!” Hermione replied, raising her voice. 

“Then stop acting like it’s one. Your life is in danger! And the baby’s! Don’t you see I’m doing this for you both?” He narrowed his eyes are her, approaching her. His face was a mere few inches from hers. Dark eyes chilled through her and Hermione looked away, ashamed. 

“You missed the baby kick today, Severus. You haven’t been here for any of it. That’s all I’m wanting is to get out of this place and spend more time with you… See you more. See my friends...” She uttered softly. Here hand fell to her belly as she sat on the edge of the mattress. The curtains were pulled back, tied to the deep wood posters. 

“If you don’t want to stay here, then don’t! Fucking leave!” His voice boomed throughout the room, sending shivers down Hermione’s spine. She moved quickly, standing in front of him. 

“You cannot push me away, Severus. I’m not afraid of you!” She screamed, pushing at his chest. He backed away, falling silent. The tightness in his face softened and he finally met her eyes. “I love you. I’m not leaving. You know I’m just frustrated because I miss you,” she whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” Severus admitted, his hands landing gently on Hermione’s belly again. 

“I waited by your side until you were safe, and I will wait here until it’s safe, I promise you.” Standing on the tips of her toes, Hermione kissed Severus hard on the lips.


	28. Twenty Eight

That night, they laid in bed together with curled bodies close together. The crackling fire gave the room a warm orange glow, and Hermione rolled over onto her back. 

“Do you still love Lily?” She asked at once, glancing over at Severus. He was lying on his stomach, pillow scrunched beneath his arms and head. 

“I will always love Lily. She was an important part of my life for many years. But you know that I love you and only you, yes?” He clarified, questioning the young witch. 

“Of course. But I can’t help but have doubts.” 

“Don’t doubt my love. It is true.” Severus let his sleepy eyelids close and then opened them again. “You are the most important thing to me, girl.” He slid out an arm from beneath the pillow and brushed it across her freckled cheek. 

Hermione felt a bubbling in her abdomen and quickly grabbed at Severus’ wrist. Pulling it downwards, she pushed his hand to rest on her belly. 

“It’s kicking!” She squealed with excitement. Severus rolled over, his face glowing with pride. 

“I’ve never felt anything like this,” he whispered with fascination. He leaned forward and rested his left ear on her belly. “I think it’s--” 

“What?” Hermione asked, unable to hear clearly. Severus sat up, pivoting towards her in the bed.

“I think it’s a girl.” Severus smiled brightly. Hermione giggled in response. 

“Really? It’s got to be a strong boy with the way it’s kicking!” Letting out a sigh, Hermione tucked her arms under her head and let Severus rest his hands on her belly, looking down in fascination. “You never told me what you said to McGonagall about us. I didn’t even know you were going to tell her, you know. Let alone have her as our secret keeper. A bit dangerous--don’t you think?” Hermione asked. 

Severus looked up at the witch and nodded in agreement. 

“Most certainly dangerous. But I decided to tell Minerva about us before anyone else found out. You’d just told the Weasley girl, and I was worried that someone else would go to her before I could.” 

“You obviously don’t know Ginny, though.” Hermione interjected. Severus smirked at the witch. 

“Minerva was quite shocked when I told her. In fact, she was rather angry at me. She called me all kinds of names… Which I deserved, in fairness.” Severus shrugged his shoulders. “But, she came to understand that I cared for you. And then she warmed up to the idea… A lot. It was her idea for you to live with me over the summer.” 

“Really?” Hermione asked, feeling the baby move again, reaching out for Severus’ hand. She got ahold of his wrist and led her hand back to her belly. 

“She’s not quite as terrifying as she lets on, you know. She’s more of a mother hen.” Severus chuckled, moving to lay down beside her. His hand rested on her belly, and he buried his head in her neck, kissing. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” she whispered softly, running her fingers through his thick black hair. 

“I don’t want to leave either… But I must. It was enough to get away for the weekend. Minerva was hesitant--worried that it may compromise your safety.” Hermione nodded, understanding. She continued massaging his scalp, head resting on her chest. She felt herself drift off to sleep. 

She awoke the next morning, happy and glowing. Hermione rolled over from her side to turn and greet Severus. But, to her surprise, he was not lying next to her. Instead, a piece of parchment. 

 

Needed at the Ministry. I’ll try to be back for dinner.

S

Hermione groaned and crumbled up the parchment in her hands. She was growing tired of the disappearing act Severus was playing. 

Quickly, Hermione dressed herself in a pair of corduroy pants, a white sweater and a pair of hiking boots. She struggled in front of the mirror, her pants not fastening. Letting out a sigh, she withdrew her wand and enlarged the waistband. 

She cooked breakfast--fresh eggs with thick bacon and a cup of coffee. Because Severus wasn’t there to tell her not to have the caffeine. Hermione smirked as she sipped and sat the mug back down. 

“I told you not to drink that bloody stuff,” His voice startled her as he apparated into the kitchen. 

“It’s one cup a day!” Hermione argued. “I figured you would be gone for hours.” 

“I went out for one thing. And one thing I think you’ll quite enjoy.” Severus smiled and held up something in his hands. Hermione discerned the purple, silky fabric. 

“Harry’s Invisibility Cloak!?” Hermione asked, excited. Severus nodded and handed it to her. She stood and took ahold of it and flung it over herself. 

“Oh, I shouldn’t have given that to you--you’ll torture me with it.” He laughed, looking around the room. Hermione stepped softly through the kitchen and moved to stand just in front of him. Severus continued to look about, his eyes slightly wide. He was concerned. The witch reached forward and slipped her hand inside his cloak and onto his groin. He jumped and reached out towards her, pulling the hood off of her head. 

“Surprise,” She grinned and reached up to plant a firm kiss on his lips. Severus pulled the rest of the fabric off, setting it on the long kitchen table. 

“I am so excited!” She exclaimed, hands on her belly. “I could even visit Harry and Ginny.” Happiness radiated through her--she hadn’t felt this way in a long time. 

“I must accompany you wherever you go. Which includes Harry’s. We will visit them in a few weeks, once his auror training slows down.” Severus put his hand on the top of Hermione’s head, moving around her. 

“I’ll get to visit you at the school--not be so bloody far away from you all the time. I can get out more!” She exclaimed. “When can I visit? How about tomorrow? I’ll apparate in the afternoon and spend the night. Oh, but I can’t apparate in. Could you see if she would give me permission?” She asked, excitement growing in her voice. 

“Fine,” Severus groaned, collapsing into one of the dining room chairs. “Just as long as you use the cloak wisely and don’t interrupt one of my classes.” Severus ordered. Hermione giggled, watching the wizard. 

“I can’t wait!” She exclaimed. 

The next morning, Severus returned to the castle with Hermione packing for her overnight stay that night. She was bubbling with excitement, ready to get away from the manor. The large grandfather clock in the library dinged loudly at one o’clock, and Hermione held her overnight bag in hand, the invisibility cloak with the other. 

Disapparating, she arrived in Severus’ chambers, slightly woozy. She sat down in one of the arm chairs and took a few deep breaths. The baby stirred inside her. Hermione stood up slowly and began to look about the rooms. It was just as she remembered from months earlier. Severus had straightened his bedroom for her, pillows neatly fluffed and positioned in front of the ornate headboard. Hermione sat down on the window seat after unpacking her duffel, one of his potions books in her hands. She read for what seemed like hours, but checked the clock to see that it was only three in the afternoon. The witch groaned, angry and slightly hungry. 

Hermione heard the door to his chambers open and close with a creak as she stood in the kitchen, eating a plum. She turned quickly, juice dripping down her face. Severus stood in the living room and unhooked his cloak from his neck. He held it hand out and it floated over to hang on the coat rack near the fireplace. 

“Did your journey go well?” He asked gently, walking to her, his boots heavy on the stone floor. 

“Mmm, quite well. Except I was a bit dizzy after. But I’m fine now, as you can see.” She gestured to the small plate of food resting on the kitchen island. Hermione put the remainder of the plum on the plate next to a small portion of crisps, peanut butter, and cold bacon. 

“I can tell your pregnancy cravings have kicked in,” Severus grimaced, face turned down in disgust. 

“Just today… They honestly haven’t been bad. I’m just ravishing!” She exclaimed, picking up a piece of bacon. “I’d like to go and see McGonagall if that’s alright with you?” 

“If you wear your invisibility cloak and go after dinner, it’s okay with me.” He stepped around the counter and reached down quickly to grab the last piece of bacon from Hermione’s plate. She flipped around and snatched it out of his hand, putting it in her mouth. 

“Never get between a pregnant woman and her food. I will hex you, Sev.” She spanked him playfully and he scowled at her. Severus rolled his eyes and put his hands on either side of her face. 

“Never again.” He smirked and planted a heavy kiss on her forehead. “Don’t forget to have one of the house elves bring you dinner tonight,” He reminded her, holding up his long index finger. Severus pivoted and began to walk over and sit at the fire. 

“You know how I feel about the house elves…” Groaning, Hermione grabbed ahold of her belly. 

“What?” Severus immediately stood, racing to her. 

“It’s nothing! My back is growing sore. I’m not used to carrying weight in the front. Obviously.” Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved a handful of crisps in her mouth. Severus retreated back, this time, walking towards his bedroom. 

“I think I’m going to lie down for a bit. Care to join me?” He asked, unbuttoning his robes at the neck. Hermione nodded quickly and reached out for a glass of pumpkin juice to wash down the crisps. She entered the bedroom and slipped off her boots and pants, and then proceeded to pull off her sweater. Reaching into her overnight bag, she found a jumper that read “Glasgow Dental School.” It had belonged to her father, and she cherished it dearly. The witch pulled it over her and climbed into bed next to Severus. 

She awoke to find Severus gone, presumably at dinner. Rolling over, Hermione looked at the clock hanging on the wall to see that it was six o’clock. She hurried and dressed in what she had been wearing previously and stepped out in the kitchen. 

A plate of warm food appeared on the dining room table, and she sat down to devour it. Severus had thought ahead for her.

“Thank you house elf!” She shouted, smiling as she dug into the shepherd’s pie, mashed yams, chocolate mousse and a glass of pumpkin juice. Finishing, she wiped her mouth and looked down at her protruding belly. “I’ll bet you’re quite happy now, eh?” She asked the baby. 

Hermione retrieved the invisibility cloak and put it on just as she opened the door. Closing it behind her softly, she hurried through the castle. Footsteps echoed through the corridor and she stopped, pushing herself flat against the wall. Severus rounded the corner, his cloak flowing behind him. Relief rushed through her and she reached out for him. At once, Severus pulled away and then let out a breath. 

“You scared me half to death, witch!” He whispered harshly, looking at the wall to the right of her. She slipped the hood off and smiled up at him. 

“Sorry. But I wanted you to know that I hadn’t disappeared or been kidnapped. Oh--what’s the password to McGonagall’s Office?” 

“Six Salmon Sickles.” He responded, his lips tight. 

“Merlin,” She rolled her eyes. Reaching her arms out, Hermione grabbed ahold of Severus’ robes and pulled him to her. He looked down longingly, dark eyes studying her face. She blushed and put her hands on his cheeks. Hermione stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. “You know, I’ve never had sex in the halls of Hogwarts.” 

Footsteps broke the pair apart and Hermione flipped the hood of the invisibility cloak back over her head. Severus straightened himself and began to walk towards his chambers. 

Hermione then hurried through the castle to McGonagall’s office and said the password in a hushed voice. She hurried up the spiral staircase after it revealed itself to her. Stepping into the large open space, she took off the cloak and laid it over her arm. 

“Hello, Professor.” She smiled warmly and approached the headmistress, who was sitting behind her desk. 

“Oh! Miss Granger!” The elder witch shouted excitedly at Hermione. She hopped up and raced to the pregnant witch, holding out her arms. Hermione embraced McGonagall tightly. She smelled of jasmine and old parchment. “You’ve got quite the belly on you! Severus told me about the invisibility cloak, but I did not expect to see you quite this soon.” Minerva took Hermione’s hand and led her over to the plum velvet arm chairs across from the desk. The sat down simultaneously and the elder witch grinned. 

“Severus wasn’t thrilled when I told him I wanted to come to the castle today, but he agreed. I’m so tired of that rotten manor. It’s lovely, of course. But I’m alone for months at a time… No contact with the outside world. Severus hasn’t even allowed owls in.” 

“I remember when he came to me and told me about you two,” the professor started. “I had my suspicions, you spending every moment with him. I also saw the way he looked at you in the Grand Hall. I haven’t seen him look at anyone like that since… Well, you know.” Minerva shrugged her shoulders and rested her hand on Hermione’s knee. 

“How did he tell you? I wanted to tell you myself, but I know that he did for my safety and out of love.” 

“Oh! He was quite nervous. He was pacing back and forth right here!” She gestured to the long space in front of the crackling fire. “Then he just shouted it at me. He said ‘I’m seeing Hermione Granger and there’s nothing you can say or do to stop me.’ I about laughed out loud at him! Oh my dear, he was so nervous. But then he realized that I already knew and wasn’t going to put up a fuss. I knew the pair of you were consenting adults and weren’t going to jabber about it all over the castle. So I gave him my blessing... But not until I called him a few choice words. I was a bit angry that he hadn't come to me sooner. In fact, I believe I yelled at him for quite some time. But then I calmed down and came to my senses." Minerva finished and Hermione let out a small laugh. 

“I can’t imagine him saying that… Honestly, I was really surprised when he mentioned it to me that he told you. But, I knew that he was worried about me. And telling you would add more protection. More meaning,” she whispered. 

“He would do anything to protect you, even sacrificing his own life.” Minerva confessed soberly. 

“I’m afraid… Afraid that he doesn’t want this baby.” 

“Oh dear, he wants the baby. But he wants you alive more. If anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what would happen to Severus.” 

Hermione swallowed heavily and clenched her jaw. Minerva reached her hand out and placed it gently on the young witch’s belly. 

“We will all keep you safe, Hermione. You and the baby.” 

“Severus hasn’t told me much more after Kingsley’s death. Is there anything you can tell me?” Hermione prodded, watching as the elder witch pulled her hand back. 

“There’s been quite an uproar at the Ministry. No one knows what to do, but there is talk about a protective spell for muggle-borns. And possibly a protective law. But, there is one thing you should know, Hermione.... The Death Eaters have returned.”


	29. Twenty Nine

“I love the fact that you failed to mention Kingsley’s death was caused by the return of the Death Eaters, Severus.” Hermione flung the invisibility cloak over the edge of the sofa as she stormed through the door. “You know, keeping things from me won’t protect me!” She screamed angrily. 

The black-haired wizard shifted in the leather chair, it creaking beneath his weight. Severus sat in a pair of black lounge pants, shirtless. His dark eyes met hers as she jutted out her jaw in anger. Her breathing was heavy with anger. 

“Hermione,” He started, reaching his hand out. “A group of masked wizards connected to Kingsley’s death hardly represents the Death Eaters’ return.” 

“Why do you continue to lie to me?” She questioned, holding onto her belly. “I need to know what I’m up against. What I’m protecting my child against.” 

Severus let out a long sigh in response and summoned his lover over with a curling of his finger. Hermione obeyed and approached him, sitting down on his lap. He put his arm behind her back, supporting her. 

“I keep things from you that I believe will only harm you.” He stated, nodding his head. Severus then proceeded to let out a deep breath and gather his thoughts. “The Death Eaters have returned, yes. However, I do not believe they are connected with the muggle-born wizard deaths. The night Kingsley died in Knockturn Alley, he was there investigating another death that erupted in a riot. There were masked wizards there, ready to start a fight. There can be dark wizards about that do not wish to bring about death Hermione. You should know this.” 

She nodded, silent as Severus spoke to her, his warm silky voice comforting her. Anxiety grabbed at her chest, however, a firm weight resting everso present. 

“I have been working closely with the aurors, including Harry and Ronald to work at finding who is responsible for the muggle-born deaths and for Kingsley’s murder. Hermione, please understand that there are some things I do not wish to tell you as I’m afraid it will upset you.” 

She nodded once again and reached up to cup Severus’ cheek with her palm. Looking into his dark eyes, she could see years of pain and anguish. 

“I don’t want to bring you pain. I don’t want to hurt you at all, ever. I’m just locked away in that house away from you and everyone. I get no outside contact whatsoever--no idea what’s going on, with anyone or anything… I don’t think it’s too much to ask for you to be honest with me.” Severus stood at once, lifting the small witch off of his legs and setting her on the ground. He stormed away from her into the bedroom. 

“I need to be alone,” he stated, turning and closing the door. Hermione pushed against it. 

“Severus, why do you always do this? One step forward, two steps back. Fuck!” She screamed, slapping the door. Withdrawing her wand, she blasted the lock and the door flung open. Severus was standing at the end of the bed, hand at the nape of his neck. “What are you so scared of? Don’t say it’s losing me, because I already know that.” 

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Severus shook his head, beginning again. Hermione felt the heat rise in her chest and her fingers curled inward to form fists. She watched as his eyes fell down to her protruding belly, concealed with the white wool of her sweater.

“Don’t tell me this is about the fucking baby.” 

“Lily,” He mumbled, eyes at her feet. 

“What?” The witch made her way to stand within a foot of the wizard. His hair had fallen in his face. Her face contorted in an attempt to discern what he had spoken.

“Every piece of this reminds me of Lily. The hunting… The pregnancy… The hiding. All of the secrets,” he whispered, eyes wide. She could not face him, pain ripping through her body. Hermione felt her chest burn with guilt and shame. “I was not able to protect her. I am bound to protect you, but you fight me every chance you get!” 

“Is it so difficult to understand that I do not feel safe unless you are by my side!?” She shouted up at him, grabbing ahold of his hands. Severus shook her away from him, stepping over and sitting on the edge of the bed. His head fell into his open palms, his shoulders shaking. 

“I don’t want to be alone--that’s all. I want you to tell me everything that’s going on. I want to see you, Ginny, Harry… Fuck, I want to see my parents! I want to tell them everything, see them one last time if I’m to meet my death soon.” Hermione crawled up on the mattress behind the wizard, sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself to him. Her chest rose and fell with his, and she kissed the base of his neck softly. “I love you Severus. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in this entire world. But I love our child too. And I want to know everything so I can prepare to protect it.”

Severus shifted to turn and face Hermione on the bed. He looked into her warm honey eyes, studying the fine delicate freckles that were splattered across her face. Kissing her hard on the lips, he moved to lay the witch back down on the bed. 

“I vow to tell you everything.” He hovered over her, his long black hair dangling over her. The anger softened in his face, leaving an expression Hermione had never seen. “Marry me.” He spoke his black eyes glaring into hers. 

“Uh…” She paused, biting her lower lip. 

“I want to spend the rest of my miserable life with you, you insufferable know-it-all.” He smiled, his crooked teeth exposed in the light of the lamp resting on the nightstand. Hermione sat up. 

She quickly realized he was serious, his face beaming. Hermione wasn’t sure how to react--Happy? Surprised? Worried? 

“Do you really mean it, Severus?” 

“More than I’ve ever meant anything.” 

“You’re not just marrying me because I’m going to have your baby, right? Because that’s a shit reason to commit to someone.” Hermione’s eyes were wide, but narrowed when she asked the question.

“I vowed to tell you everything. What better way than to vow to love you, protect you, serve you? Forever, Hermione.” Severus reached out and grabbed ahold of Hermione’s small left hand, holding it up to him. “Accio,” He said and a felt box appeared in his hand. Severus opened it with a click and revealed the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. A large oval emerald sat encased in a setting of diamonds with a stunning silver band. Hermione, mouth open, watched as the wizard slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. 

“It’s a bit big,” she started, but watched as it magically began to shrink to her exact size. Hermione held it up to the light and studied it further. “Severus, do you really mean this?” She asked again. 

“Hermione Jean Granger, please marry me.” She knew it was true as he looked into her eyes, dark and sparkling. 

“Absolutely,” she smiled.


	30. Thirty

The young witch could hardly believe it. A month she’d been engaged to Severus. One entire month! Hermione glowed with excitement as she flipped through a wedding magazine resting on her belly. 

More anticipation wrestled within her as she knew Severus would be arriving any minute. She had not seen her fiance since they parted ways a month earlier. She flipped the magazine page to reveal a muggle wedding dress which she liked very much. She paused as she folded the page, gazing at the sparkling ring on her left hand. As soon as they had been engaged the pair wrote to Harry and Ginny, as well as the other Weasley family. Hermione and Severus then trotted down to McGonagall’s office the next morning to share the news. 

The baby kicked her at once, and she groaned, looking down. According to all of the literature Hermione had read, her baby was the size of a head of cauliflower. As well, the witch wanted cakes and pastries more than anything. In fact, she commanded Severus not to arrive empty-handed for this visit. Smiling as she looked down at her belly, Hermione rubbed over the bump. Her belly button had now begun to protrude and she felt as if she were the size of a whale. 

There was a crack, and the tall raven-haired wizard apparated into the living room.Severus smiled, holding a bag of goodies with one hand. He moved around them and sat beside the witch on the sofa. He kissed her quickly on the lips and placed his hand on her belly. 

“Bigger, eh?” He smirked and leaned over to kiss the round surface. 

“If it’s got hair, it’s starting to get it now.” Hermione smiled widely with pride. Severus grew silent, seriousness draining the color from his face. He put his large hand on her small thigh, looking into her eyes.

“Justin Finch-Fletchley was murdered.. And three others, but none were former students. Justin was at university in Wales… And they… they tortured him. Then killed him. I’m sorry Hermione. Harry, Ron and I are doing everything we can to find out who it is.” Severus’ hushed words sent chills down Hermione’s spine. Justin had been a Hufflepuff, but one Hermione remembered well from Dumbledore’s Army. 

Severus stood swiftly and approached the fire. He stirred the flames after grabbing one of the wrought-iron pokers at the side of the brick fireplace.

Grappling with the news, Hermione looked over to her left, out the window to watch high winds rip through the land outside. She got on her feet, making her way over to stand in front of the glass. Hermione looked out across the several acres up towards the sky. 

“It looks like it could snow,” she announced, hand rubbing back and forth over her belly. Hermione closed her eyes and Severus embraced her from behind, head sneaking around to rest on her shoulder. 

“Do you like snow?” 

“Mmm. Sometimes,” Hermione stated, turning around. 

“Lucius Malfoy would like us to have dinner with him,” Severus said at once. His eyes studied Hermione’s face, attempting to read her reaction. He held up a letter in his right hand, holding it out for her. 

“Oh Merlin. So that means he knows about us.” Hermione took the parchment from Severus and read it quickly. 

“He knows that we’re together… Not necessarily that we’re engaged to be married.” 

“Or expecting a child?” Hermione asked, tilting her head. Severus’ lips flatlined and he took the letter from her, tucking it into his robes.

“Those details I did leave out. While Lucius is no longer considered an enemy, he is not necessarily an ally. I fear he may not do well to know that you, a muggle-born, is going to have my child. Lucius would never harm you or anyone that Voldemort did not command him to, but his words could certainly be painful to hear.” 

“Then why must we go? I know I told you I’d rather not be in the house all by myself, alone for months, but I’d do anything to avoid going there.” Hermione swallowed and rested a hand over her belly in protection. 

“It’s a cordial invitation--he’s reaching out to us. He is attempting to make amends, wrong his wrongs, per say. If we do not go, we may ruin this relationship for years to come.” Severus rubbed both of her arms with his hands, looking down on her. He wore his traditional robes, hundreds of buttons down the chest. Hermione looked up at him and shook her head. 

“I vowed to never return, Severus. Not after the last time. I cannot and will not put myself, nor my baby in such a dangerous position. I know you care for Lucius and Narcissa, and looked after Draco as if he were your own, but I cannot allow myself to go.” 

“Hermione, you can and you will. I do not request this. I command it. Lucius and Narcissa are not the people they used to be. The war has changed them, as it changed all of us. As well, Bellatrix is dead. She cannot bring you anymore harm.” 

“Severus, don’t make me do this.” Tears welled in her eyes and she looked away. 

“You will go Hermione. But I will be there, every step of the way.” 

“But what about my safety? How are we to know that it’s not a plot for me to be murdered?” She questioned with anger. 

“How dare you question Lucius’ motives! Hermione, we must attend. Do I make myself clear?”

“When is it?” She asked, finally raising her head to meet his eyes. Severus moved his thumb across the softness of her face, wiping away a tear. 

“Christmas Eve.” 

“Christmas Eve? Absolutely not, Severus. I am not going to their home when we should be celebrating here by ourselves!” She groaned and moved away from her fiancé. 

“I will not say it again,” Severus’ voice lowered. She turned from her position in front of the fire. “You will go.” 

 

Christmas Eve arrived sooner than Hermione wanted it to. Every morning, she went for a walk about the yard, each day growing more strenuous than the previous. She was now over eight months pregnant and found even the smallest activity tiring. The young witch spent her days reading or decorating the manor. She had hung holly throughout the house, and found a tree to place in the middle of the living room. 

To her surprise, she was able to order presents for Severus through the mail and have them delivered to the nearest post. His owl retrieved them for her, flying through thick snow to drop them at the door. Hermione was thrilled to know her fiancé had allowed this loophole in the magic barrier which surrounded the land. 

 

Hermione stood in her bedroom before the full length mirror. She finished placing a pair of elegant diamond earrings in her ears and adjusted her hair again. Severus had purchased a new dress for the event, a long-sleeved velvet gown that hugged all of her curves. That included, what Hermione viewed as an enormous belly, now growing more rapidly every day. She stood in the mirror, studying the evergreen fabric, wishing she were in lounge pants and in bed with Severus. Adjusting the cape afixed to her shoulders, she then ran her fingers through her hair once more. Hermione had styled it with large waves and an ornate hairpiece which pulled one half of her hair over her ear. 

Severus rounded the corner from the bathroom, straightening the bow tie at his neck. His hair brushed the tops of his shoulders, freshly cut. Hermione pivoted to smile up at her fiancé standing in the doorway. 

“Do you remember a year ago, what we were doing?” Severus asked, crossing his arms. Hermione smiled and fiddled with the ring on her left hand. She smiled, reminiscing. 

“That was the night I told you that it was me who saved your life. That I loved you…” Blushing, Hermione moved over to the bed. She sat on the edge, watching as Severus approached her, kneeling. 

“Let me,” he said, taking the pumps resting on the floor beside the corner of the bed. “Oh Merlin,” he mumbled, realizing what shoes she was wearing. 

The same shoes she had worn a year prior. The gold pumps which accentuated her lovely legs. Severus swallowed and slipped them onto her feet, one at a time. He let his hand slide up her calf, finding her knee. And then her thigh. Hermione let out a sigh, closing her eyes. She relished in his touch, moaning as he continued moving his hand upwards. 

“We’ll be late if you keep this up,” she muttered, biting on her lower lip. Severus grinned mischievously and slipped his head under her dress. Hermione let out a loud moan and realized that her underwear had been magically dissolved. Widening her eyes, she felt him press his lips against hers. “Oh… Oh…” She let slip, reaching her hand down to find his head beneath her dress. He pushed the fabric back up towards her belly. 

His fingers found the insides of her thighs and then found her wet lips. Hermione laid back on the bed and felt Severus slip two fingers inside of her while licking around. She couldn’t believe how amazing his touch was on her. The witch moaned more and grabbed a handful of his hair. Moving back from between her legs, Severus looked up at the witch, stylishly spread across the bed. Moving his hand over her, her dress dissolved and left the witch nude. 

“Severus!” She exclaimed, blushing. Hermione felt self-conscious before him. He had not seen her this pregnant and naked… Ever. She began to move her hands up to cover her breasts, but Severus crawled over her and leaned over to kiss on them. He sucked on nipple, tugging at it gently with his teeth. Soon, she grew too aroused to be self-conscious. Severus worshiped her pregnant body, running his hands over ever inch. Hermione used wandless magic to undress Severus as well, leaving him nude and hovering over her. 

“You’re so hard,” she whispered, looking down at him. 

“You seem surprised?” 

“I didn’t expect you to be aroused by me… You know, in my state.” Hermione blushed. Severus grabbed ahold of her face to look at him. 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Hermione. Not just your body, but your mind as well. You are strong, powerful, intelligent, ravishing. Let me enjoy you.” He kissed her hard and she kissed him back. 

Months earlier, Hermione might have flipped Severus onto his back, but being so pregnant had its disadvantages. She ran her hand down his hairy chest and found his hard member. Stroking it, he shivered in her touch. The wizard closed his eyes and groaned. Then, he grabbed ahold of her hips and flipped her onto her knees. 

Hermione grabbed ahold of one of the posters and flipped her head around to watch Severus thrust into her. She cried out and let him plunge into her repeatedly. Severus slipped one hand below her belly to find her throbbing clit, rubbing it aggressively. She shook and let him pound into her. 

The wizard had one hand between her legs and one on her shoulder, steadying himself. Hermione flipped her hair back and cried out as he thrust hard finally, emptying himself inside her. She orgasmed gloriously, moaning loudly.


	31. Thirty One

Apparating into the grand entrance of the Malfoy Manor, Hermione tightened her grip on Severus’ arm. Hermione would not allow herself to become weak in front of the Malfoys. Pureblood wizards who acted as if they were superior to her… When in fact, they are below her, she thought. As well, she was with one of the most esteemed wizards in the entire world. Hermione kept her head up and was proud to show off her growing belly and brave fiancé. 

Hermione and Severus stood, waiting to be greeted. There was a mass of people scattered throughout the marbled area, all holding intricate goblets. The glasses were filled with a deep red liquid which emitted icy fog. Glancing around, Hermione studied the curved staircase with black iron railing shaped to look like skulls. It was a gothic dream, she thought. Far different than the last time she had been in the manor. Chills shivered through her. Hermione looked up at Severus and noticed his face was straight. 

“Severus! My old friend!” Lucius Malfoy broke from conversation with another wizard and immediately walked over to greet him. Lucius shook Severus’ hand roughly and then turned his attention to Hermione. 

“Oh, Miss Granger. You look stunning. Severus, you didn’t tell me you were going to be a father?” He tilted his head and smiled cooly towards the raven-haired wizard. 

“Hermione and I both agreed that we would wait to announce until after the baby was born. With everything going on,” Severus glanced towards Hermione and then to Lucius. The silver-haired wizard turned up the corner of his lip and began to open his mouth when Narcissa snuck in. 

“Hermione, you look incredible. You’re radiating! Severus, how come you didn’t share you two were expecting?” Narcissa Malfoy wore an emerald dress with a high neck and black sheer sleeves. Her hair was pulled up into a tight chignon, revealing long diamond earrings. 

“I wouldn’t let him, of course. I wanted the happy news all to us.” Hermione piped in and blushed, not realizing those were her own words. 

“See, I’ve got a selfish witch here.” Severus smiled down at his witch and pulled her close. 

“Severus, I hope you’ll spare me a few moments after dinner. I have some private matters to discuss.” Lucius held up his cane and then turned to move onto the stairs. Narcissa followed, picking up the hem of her dress. 

“Our dearest friends, thank you for joining us tonight. Both Narcissa and I are incredibly thankful for you coming to share in this Christmas Eve feast. Now, let us eat!” 

At once, an eruption of applause filled the room and two doors to the left, beneath the stairs opened. Hermione held onto Severus as they followed the crowd into the dining room. At once, she recognized the space. A black staircase at the end, and a roaring fireplace at the other. Blackness consumed the walls and the flooring. Her stomach dropped, and she dug her nails into Severus’ arm. 

“You’re fine,” he whispered, kissing the crown of her head. 

A massive expanse of a table was before them, seating at least fifty people from end to end. Hermione glanced around after Severus helped her sit, looking around for anyone she recognized. There was no witch or wizard she knew. Leaning over, Hermione asked Severus. He began nodding towards each witch and wizard across the table, giving their names.

“Feorin and Nora Aldini, Jasmine Magnus, Barnaby and Mirabella Buchanan…” Severus continued down the table, and Hermione was amazed. 

“How do you know these people?” 

“Many are former classmates, some from the ministry, and others through word of mouth. None here were Death Eaters, Hermione.” 

Severus had answered her question without her even asking. She felt guilty for even thinking such a thing and watched as a large spread of food emerged on the gold table. Hermione glanced around the room. Black crystals dangled from the ceiling, accompanied by floating green candles. The light in the room was dim, but romantically warm. 

Hermione ate a small slice of roasted duck, yorkshire pudding, roasted small potatoes and a helping of brussel sprouts. She felt ravenous, but only looked forward to the desserts. Severus ate in silence and periodically glanced over at the young witch. 

Conversation was thick around them with talk of holiday plans. Hermione rested her fork at the side of her plate, thinking about what her Christmas the next year would look like. 

“Miss Granger, when will you be having your baby?” Lucius’ cool voice carried across the table and plunged into Hermione. She sat up straight and turned quickly towards him. 

“February.” 

“And do you know of its sex? A boy, I presume.” 

“I believe it’s a boy. But Severus thinks it’s a girl.” Hermione smiled uncomfortably, shifting in her seat. She snuck her arm beneath the ornate armrest and found Severus’ thigh. He moved his hand to squeeze her fingers softly. 

“A strapping young Snape would be good to carry the bloodline.” Lucius grinned and then narrowed his eyes towards Severus. 

“Perhaps it’ll be a girl. But we won’t know for certain until it arrives,” she stated, reaching her hand out to take a drink of pumpkin juice at the front of her plate. 

“Oh! A ring for a bride to be?” Narcissa questioned smoothly, eyes turned up. The coolness of her voice made Hermione clench her jaw. 

“Um… Yes. Severus and I are engaged.” Hermione swallowed and waited for the other guests to look up and applaud this news. A few words of congratulations were scattered about the room. 

“I never expected to see Severus marry, let alone reproduce.” Lucius stabbed at him, and Severus glanced over, veins protruding at his forehead. Hermione blinked rapidly, attempting to comprehend the words Lucius had spoken. Something felt very wrong.

“Lucius, let us be polite.” Narcissa reminded at the opposite end of the table. Severus jutted out his jaw; Hermione realized he was restraining himself. 

“I came here as a courtesy to you both. If you continue to insult myself or Miss Granger, we will be leaving.” Severus shouted sternly. Both Narcissa and Lucius put down their forks. Lucius stood quickly, opening his mouth.

At once, Hermione felt sick. Nausea rolled through her. She stood quickly, stumbling slightly. “Excuse me,” She said, covering her mouth as she hurried out of the room. 

She ran through the marbled entrance to push open the doors. Cool air rushed through her, chilling Hermione to the bone. She shivered, but inhaled quickly. She needed to calm down, her breathing rapid. Glancing down, Hermione realized her hands were balled up in fists. She decided a brisk walk would be enough for her to gather her thoughts. 

Hermione stepped down the stone steps, covered in snow. She paced about the gravel, and then stepped back inside. Guests had begun to leave, Severus among them. He approached her, grabbing ahold of her arm. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yes. Just felt a bit ill. I’m alright. Can we go home?” 

Severus looked about, and saw Lucius standing at the base of the stairs. 

“Severus, will you come to my office to have a drink?” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m feeling sick. We need to leave.” Hermione quickly grabbed ahold of Severus and disapparated before anymore could be said.


	32. Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is... when I first started this fic several months ago, I didn’t think it would end up here. But I’m excited for this climax because it’s an excellent point. As well, this is my first HP and SSHG fic so I’m pretty proud of it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I can’t wait to write more

Over the next few weeks, Hermione found it difficult to do anything. Her head throbbed, her ankles had swollen, and she saw very little of Severus. The weeks seemed to drag by. 

A mid-January morning, Hermione found herself sitting in the nursery, rocking back and forth in the chair. She sang a lullaby to the baby, thinking back. 

She found herself angry at Severus, angry for dragging her to Malfoy Manor. Angry for leaving her alone in her last weeks of pregnancy. Severus had forced her to go to the bloody Christmas dinner, and nothing good came of it. The pair had spoken a mere five words to each other Christmas Day when they exchanged presents. Hermione could not bring herself to make small talk to a man she felt enraged at. 

Hermione rocked in the chair for what seemed like hours. She stopped suddenly, a pain stretching through her abdomen. Leaning forward, she grabbed ahold of her belly. There was nothing more, so she went back to rocking, sitting with her thoughts. 

A few minutes later, another pain. Hermione groaned, bracing her abdomen. 

Were these contractions? Her mind began to wander, her heart racing. It was not time yet. It was too early. A month too early--and Severus was not here. 

A rapping at the window disturbed her, and she stood.

Severus’ owl fluttered about, holding a letter in its beak. Opening the window, she let fresh snow fly into the room and settle to the floor. Grabbing the letter, she broke Severus’ seal and read quickly. 

 

We’ve found the wizard--getting them to Azkaban now. I will owl you when it is safe for you to go to the cottage. I will meet you there. 

S

 

Hunched over, she moaned again. Terror struck her with the realization that she may actually be in labor. Flicking her wand about, Hermione began to toss her things into a bag. All she needed was Severus’ letter.

 

The owl flew in through the protective barrier Severus had set around the property. Hermione watched as it soared through the sky and made its way to the open window she had in her bedroom. Eyes wide, she grabbed at the piece of parchment tied around the owls’ leg and unrolled it. 

 

It’s safe. You can come to the cottage now. I’ll meet you there. 

I love you, 

Severus.

Hermione was overjoyed, and stopped worrying about the baby. She would soon be able to deliver the child with her lover by side. A contraction roared through her, and she leaned against the kitchen island to breathe through it. Liquid poured out of her and ran down her leg. If she was going to disapparate now, she needed to before she grew too exhausted to do so. It was risky when in a weakened state--she could be splinched. 

Hermione let the contraction pass and stood straight. She slipped on a pair of hiking boots and her winter coat over her sheer white nightgown. Warmer clothes awaited her at the cottage. She turned to look at the manor she had called home for months, and vowed to return to it. 

She disapparated, and appeared in the cottage living room. It was no different than it had been last August. A smile radiated across her face--the fire was glowing. He was here. 

“Severus, I’m here! Hurry--the baby’s coming.” She felt a contraction creep its way on. It was going to happen soon, as the contractions were growing closer. Fear paralyzed her once more, as the realization of having a baby four weeks early could result in complications she was not prepared for. Hermione moved to kneel on the floor, grabbing the edge of the sofa. Letting out a low groan, she rocked her hips back and forth. 

“Uh oh. In a bit of a situation, are we?” A familiar voice shocked Hermione, and she looked up, eyes narrowed, attempting to discern the wizard.

Lucius Malfoy hovered just behind the sofa, his hair pulled back into a slick white ponytail. 

“Oh Lucius! Where is Severus? Please, I need him. The baby’s coming.” She reached out for him, but he moved out of her way. He began to come around the sofa as Hermione braced herself to stand. “Lucius…. Where is Severus?” 

“Little Sev won’t be coming tonight. It’s just you and me.” A twisted look spread across his face, and he withdrew his wand from his jacket. Hermione’s eyes widened and she backed away. Fear and realization struck a chord within the witch.

“Lucius? You’re behind this all, aren’t you?” Hermione asked, pain twisting her face. Her hand slid over her belly as she felt another contraction roar through her.

“I am the leader, but there are many behind me who were loyal followers. Every single person at the Christmas Dinner bows at my feet. Even then, there are many more.”

“But… Why?” Hermione grimaced, feeling the warm liquid dribble down her leg.

“To finish Lord Voldemort’s work, of course. I defected from the Death Eaters, but I did not truly leave. I formed my own army.” A sick smile turned up his lips, and he stepped towards Hermione. She stumbled backwards and clutched her wand. 

“I don’t believe you’ll be needing that--” Lucius disarmed her and she watched as her wand flew into his grip. He tucked it into the pocket of his coat, and proceeded to step forward. “I’ve long awaited the moment we would meet again. Bellatrix spoiled you the last time… But now it is my turn.” 

“Lucius, no. Please. Severus will come any moment. He knows where I am. He will come for me.” 

“Severus will not be coming, you know that. Don’t pretend you don’t know… Ha! The brightest witch of her age. Foolish. You’re a foolish girl. Severus is incapable of love. But he was more than capable of giving you to me.” Hermione tilted her head, considering Lucius’ words carefully. 

Severus. 

The Imperius Curse. 

Hermione gasped. 

“How long has he been under you reach?” 

“Only for Christmas Dinner. It was hard enough to get you there--I thought you’d never listen to Severus. I never had to use the Imperius any other time. He was oblivious enough.” 

“Where is he now, truly?” Hermione stepped back again, but found herself hunched over as a contraction ripped through her. She fell to her knees in pain, water continuing to drip out of her. 

“He’s at Hogwarts, in his study. He’s focused on his potions, you know. Can’t have him distracted by you or the baby.” Lucius’ lips curled upwards again. He reached down and grabbed ahold of her hair, pulling her back to stand. Hermione let out a cry. 

“Why not just kill me quickly like the rest of them?” She questioned, her face within inches of the dark wizard’s. 

“Because you are not like the rest of them… You are the mudblood that is closest to being my equal.... But so extraordinarily ravishing.” Lucius planted a strong wet kiss on Hermione’s lips, and she shoved at him. Pushing away, she stumbled backwards. 

“I am not your equal! I am your superior. Far more intelligent,” She spat back, hands at her side. She grimaced feeling her uterus contract once more. 

Roughly, he grabbed ahold of her face with one hand, squeezing her chin and cheeks. He pulled her towards him and he flung her across the room. She landed roughly against the wall adjacent to the roaring fire. An idea burst into Hermione’s head and she closed her eyes to breathe slowly. 

 

“Severus trusted you!” She cried, inching along the wall to stand again. She moved against the wall and felt to find the fire poker resting in its place in the stand. A contraction ripped through her, and she groaned. Hermione staggered, bending over.

“Indeed. That’s what makes it all the more painful. I do care for him, you know. He’s like a brother to me. That’s why I think I’ll obliviate him. I did after I used the Imperius. But I believe I’ll just alter his memory to completely forget about you, and the baby of course.” Lucius raised one shoulder up, smirking.

He approached her, wand out. His arm was bent above his head, wand angled towards her face. Grabbing the poker, she withdrew it and swung, finding Lucius’ face. 

He fell back against the sofa, blood pouring down his left cheek. Hermione moved and held the poker in her hands, ready to swing again. Lucius lay unconscious on the floor, his jacket lying open. Hermione grabbed her wand quickly and dropped the fire poker. 

“Fiendfyre!” Lucius yelled at once, startling Hermione. She threw herself out of his aim, watching as fire erupted from the tip of his wand. Landing hard on her side, Hermione groaned and grabbed ahold of her belly. When she fell to the ground, her wand flew out of her grip, and rolled somewhere out of view. She began to crawl behind the sofa and watched as Lucius shook his wand to stop the fire shooting from it. The flames roared through the living room, running quickly over everything in its path. 

Fire spread throughout the cottage, erupting through the books along the shelf. Hermione screamed in terror as Lucius Malfoy extended his arm, wanding pointing directly between her eyes. She rolled out of the way as a bright blue light jumped out at her. Standing quickly, she looked through the flames for her own wand. Unable to find it, Hermione shouted the accio spell and held out her hand. 

Her wand flew into her hand and she pointed it back at him. He stood, flames roaring behind him. 

Lucius’ eyes were aglow, smiling sickly at the pregnant witch before him. He twisted his wrist, arm extended towards her. 

“Expelliarmus!” 

“Protego!” Hermione shouted, blocking his spell and keeping a firm grasp on her wand. She could feel her massive belly constrict again, a contraction ripping through her. “We can end this, Lucius! We can end this now!” 

Flames raced through the loft--nearly half of the cottage was burning. It would not be long until it was all in ashes. Hermione needed to get out quickly. The smoke choked her, eyes watering. 

“It will not end unless one of us is dead!” 

“No! Please!” She pleaded, still holding her wand out before her as her hand shook. 

“A mudblood carrying a half-blood wizard’s baby. All the more reason to die... Crucio!” Hermione crumbled to the floor in agony.

The pain of this spell seared through her, like she was being crushed searing hot metal. Screams erupted from her. She could not stand it any longer--the pain was too much to bear. The flames roared in the cottage, and it was growing harder to see and breathe.

The pain stopped, but lingered weakly.

Hermione was able to turn her head enough to see Lucius standing over her. She wrapped her fingers around her wand, readying herself. Hermione would not let another hurt her or her child. Lucius had taken enough already--Severus’ mind, her innocence. No more. 

“Stupefy!” She cried and pointed her wand directly at his chest. Lucius’ eyes grew wide as he flew back into the flames. His screams echoed throughout the cottage, and she turned away as his body was covered. Letting out a scream, Hermione closed her eyes in pain. 

Hermione mustered the strength to stand, clutching her belly. The screams stopped, but she saw as the fire turned and began to race towards her. Grabbing a blanket off the edge of the sofa, she turned to leave.

“Bombarda!” She shouted, pointing her wand at the front door. It blew open and she ran out the front steps, hurrying away. Stumbling, she fell onto the ground and watched as the cottage roared and screamed with fire. The snow crunched beneath her body.

Turning over, she felt something warm trickle down her leg. 

“Lumos,” She held out her glowing wand and saw blood pooling on the white snow between her legs. Grabbing ahold of the chain around her neck, she groaned. She realized it was nowhere to be found. Severus would not know… He would not know until it was too late. The necklace--her only safety piece-- was gone. A strong pain ripped through her torso, squeezing her. “It can’t happen. Not now!” She exclaimed, closing her eyes. 

She needed to disapparate, and quickly. Pain seared through her again. Her breathing quickened. She could not disapparate now--Hermione was going to give birth.

“Severus! Naaaaaaaaaaah!” She cried, kneeling in the snow on top of the coat. Rocking back and forth, she felt a burning between her legs. Reaching underneath, she felt hair. 

The baby. 

She screamed again, the light of the burning cottage illuminating the scarlet blood dripping on the snow underneath her. Dreams flooded her vision, and she pictured Severus holding the baby. She would not live to see this, Hermione thought.

She could not bear the pain much longer--it was as if it was going to rip her in two. Bearing down, Hermione groaned and felt the head make its way outside of her. She began to pant, and realize that soon she may meet her baby. 

Looking up, the cottage was completely engulfed in flames. The building groaned and collapsed into a fiery pile before her. She let out out another cry as a strong contraction tore her abdomen. Tears filled her eyes. Hermione Granger pushed with all her might and felt her baby fall into her hands. Holding it up, she quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped the baby in the bloody fabric. 

It cried at once, a piercing sound. Hermione let out a laugh and collapsed in the snow beside it. Pulling the baby to her, she studied its features. Two bright blue eyes looked at her. Dark hair covered its head, and she leaned down to plant a kiss between its eyes. The crying silenced as she pulled down her nightgown and placed the baby directly on her breasts. Wrapping the blanket around her, she felt a strong cramp grow deep in her belly. The afterbirth came rushing out, and she let out a sigh of relief. 

She felt warm with her baby at her chest. Hermione’s eyes felt heavy. 

“No!” She shouted, trying to keep herself awake. She knew that she had lost too much blood, and that she needed to stay awake. The snow was no longer feeling cold beneath her, but warm and welcoming. Her eyes closed, but she opened them at once. 

The baby cooed at her chest, and she looked beneath the blanket to look at it once again. She finally let her eyes close, just for a few seconds....


	33. Thirty Three

Severus felt himself come alive, a breath of fresh air bursting through him. Looking around, he found himself free to do what he wanted. Relief flooded him and he let out a cry of anger. Sweeping his arms across the desk before him, Severus flung ink and parchment across the room. He paused, gathering his thoughts. Something was amiss. His memory--he could not find his past actions. What had he been doing? Scurrying on the floor, he found drafts of letters written to Hermione. Letters about meeting him somewhere? 

Where would he meet her? Severus felt a cool strangeness wash over him. He had not been in control of himself. Grimacing, he urged himself to pull the memories out. He could not. 

Something was wrong--he knew it. 

Hermione. 

At once, Severus raced through his chambers, collecting his winter cloak. Swirling his wand in the air, he cast his patronus to race to Minerva, knowing she would understand his message. Disapparating, he landed with a crunch outside of the manor. Snow stood at his ankles, fresh powder still falling from the sky. He gripped his wand with a shaking hand, concern growing in him. 

The manor was quiet as he slowly approached it. Severus studied the grounds around him, looking for footprints or any sign of a brawl. There was nothing. No evidence that anyone had been there. Opening the front door cautiously, he felt fear strike through him once again. 

The last time he had gone after his love, he found her dead. Severus shook the thought from his head, but grappled with the image of himself holding Lily’s lifeless body. 

“Hermione?” Severus called, his low, booming voice echoing throughout the house. There was no sign of life from the bones of the house. He realized the witch might have left, but where?

Where would she go, he thought. To Ginny’s? Severus feared she might have been kidnapped. Rushing through the house, he found no signs of a struggle. He slapped one of the walls beside the kitchen in anger, letting out a cry. Severus felt the heat of fury shaking within him. Stepping into the kitchen, there were two pieces of parchment on the table. Recognizing his own hand-writing at once, Severus picked up the letters quickly, skimming over them. As he set them down and moved, the wizard slipped and fell onto the floor. 

A small puddle rested on the floor, prompting Severus to look around. He dipped his finger in the liquid and recognized that it was not blood. However, he soon realized it may be far worse. 

Hermione was in labor, or had been. The liquid was cold to the touch between his fingers. Severus stood, thrusting the letters into his robes. He disapparated to the cottage, where his letters had clearly stated to meet him. 

 

Vibrant red and orange flames filled Severus’ vision as he landed in more snow. His eyes widened in fear. The cottage was in ruins, fire thundering in front of him.

“No! Hermione!” He cried out, running towards the flames. The wizard soon realized there was no more to do. Tears streamed down his face, the icy wind whipping his hair into his face. Shifting, he could not bear to look at the ruins before him. Clearing the black hair, he saw a dark figure on the ground. Squinting his eyes, Severus began to step through the snow. 

His witch. Hermione. He hurried to her. 

Kneeling down beside her, Severus studied her face. Blood stained the piercing white snow surrounding her, a small bundle in her arms. Reaching down, he pulled back the fabric to reveal a wide-eyed baby. His baby. Shaking the witch, Hermione’s lifeless body moved with his motions. 

“Please! Wake up! Hermione!” Severus removed his wand, running it over the witch. “Vulnera Sanentur,” he spoke, watching for signs of life. His lover laid motionless in the snow, her skin as white as her surroundings. Tears fogged his vision, but Severus blinked them back. He reached down and gathered up the small witch and baby, holding them close to him. 

 

Apparating into Minerva McGonagall’s office, Severus landed in the center of the elegant Persian rug. The elder witch was accompanied by Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Poppy Pomfrey. 

Looking about, Severus hurriedly laid the witch on the desk. Ginny Weasley hardly even recognized her friend. Hermione’s sheer white nightgown clung to her body, bloody and scorched from the fire’s flames. The red-haired witch held tightly onto Harry, the pair looking over the scene with fear. 

“Help her! Get the blood-replenishing potions! Blood-warming potions! Anything, Poppy!” Severus cried angrily, lifting the infant from the witch’s body. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly pulled several vials of potion from her apron, uncorking them one at a time, pouring each down the lifeless witch’s throat. Hermione’s icy-white skin began to pink up, color rushing to her cheeks. Severus studied her face, long eyelashes resting upon lightly freckled cheeks. But still, the witch did not stir. 

“Wake up for our baby, Hermione. Wake up, please.” Severus clutched the infant, snuggled warmly in a blanket. He glanced down at the small baby in his arms, kneeling down to hold the bundle near Hermione. “Please… I can’t do this on my own. I can’t raise this baby without you,” Severus pleaded, taking one hand from the baby to wipe auburn curls from his witch’s face. 

“Why don’t we get her to a warm bed?” Madam Pomfrey suggested, extending her wand towards Hermione. “Let’s get her changed and cleaned, so that when she wakes she can meet her baby.” 

“If she wakes,” Severus mumbled, watching as Poppy lifted the witch with magic. 

 

For two days, the witch did not wake. Round after round of blood-replenishing potion was administered. Severus sat in a chair beside his bed, watching Hermione sleep. Her warm auburn hair was brushed, neatly resting on the pillow. He rocked the infant in his arms, now dressed in a pale pink crocheted outfit, wrapped in a lavender muslin swaddle. Severus stared at the tiny human in his arms, running his hand over its soft black hair. 

A shrill cry pierced the air, the baby sobbing. Severus glanced again at the baby, rocking it, shushing. Then, a second voice filled the room. 

“I didn’t think I’d get to hear it cry again.” 

Hermione whispered softly, her voice feeble. Her eyes were open, looking about the room. Severus let out a small gasp and leaned forward to kiss the woman firmly on her forehead. The witch studied those hovering around her, smiling with tears streaming down their faces. 

“What are you crying about? I’m alright, aren’t I? Is the baby alright?” Hermione then sat up slowly in the bed with the help of Poppy Pomfrey. She reached out for the baby, Severus obliging. Hermione pulled the edge of the blanket down to look at the infant. “Oh Severus.” She glanced up at the wizard. 

“What’s the matter?” Severus stepped forward to look at the witch. 

“It’s a girl. You were right. You know how much I hate for that to be.” Grinning weakly, the witch then wrapped the baby back up and held her to her chest. 

“Niamh Eileen Snape… Her name.” Severus announced, lifting his head to watch Poppy smile. Hermione grinned brightly, tears welling in her eyes. Severus looked down at the two women before him. “I can’t believe you did this all on your own. Poppy, go fetch Minerva and the others.” Madam Pomfrey obliged, exiting Severus’ chambers. 

“I didn’t do it on my own. The baby helped me. She knew exactly what to do. I may have competition being the smartest witch…” Smiling, the witch felt tears spring in her eyes as the baby began to cry once more. Then, warmness filled the clean nightgown at her chest. Hermione glimpsed down to see circles forming at her nipples. “Oh!” She unbuttoned the top buttons and held the baby up to her breast. Instantly, the infant latched on. 

“A natural already,” Severus reached his hand on to feel Niamh’s thick hair. “I love you, Hermione.” 

“I love you, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pronounced Neev. It's an Irish name meaning radiance or brightness. Also Eileen is Severus' mother's name. All the cute name meanings here. Bc obviously.


	34. Epilogue

Hermione Granger took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. The sheer veil was afixed to her curls, neatly cascading down her back. In front of her were the doors to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Glancing down, she studied her dress one last time to be sure it was perfect. The gown was all lace, with a high neck, ending just at the collarbone. The sleeveless top held onto a intricate lace cape afixed at the shoulder, spilling over the backless area of her dress and down to lay on top of the long train of her dress skirt. 

One last time, she reached back to straighten her skirts and look to Harry Potter. He stood smiling next to the witch, dressed sharply in his finest dress robes. Holding out an arm, Hermione swallowed heavily and placed her thin arm in his. The doors opened and she let out a small sigh. 

The magnificent hall was filled with everyone she loved. The entire Weasley family, including Bill and Fleur’s daughter, Victoire. She was perched on Fleur’s hip, her icy-white hair glistening in the candlelight. Luna Lovegood stood beside Neville Longbottom, who held hands with Hannah Abbott. Professor McGonagall and Madam   
Pomfrey stood a few aisles ahead, both dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. 

As she walked down the aisle, Hermione caught sight of Ginny Weasley, standing beside Arthur Weasley, dressed in elaborate robes. He held a small book in his hands and wore a silk hat with a gold tassel sewn at the top. Ginny held Niamh, whom reached her hands out when she caught sight of her mother. Hermione grinned widely and reached her hand up to give a small wave to her daughter. The red-headed witch wore a deep burgundy gown with long sleeves, her growing belly protruding through the silky fabric. 

“Keep going,” Harry whispered, gently pulling Hermione forward. She looked up towards the sky and saw it decorated with stars, the candles floating to give a warm light in the fall evening. 

Then, her heart stopped. Hermione had let her eyes fall back down and saw two figures step out slightly at the front of the Great Hall. Her parents. Opening her mouth slightly, she found no words. They smiled lovingly at her as she approached, and she embraced them both at the same time. 

“But… How?” She questioned quickly, blinking back tears. 

“Severus.” 

That was all she heard as Harry pulled her back to the center of the aisle. She glanced over her shoulder, grinning at them one last time. Turning back forward, her heart leapt. 

Severus Snape had his hands clasped together at the waist of his dress robes, a beautiful crisp tuxedo shirt and velvet emerald bowtie. He had his long hair draped over his shoulders and smiled with closed lips at the beautiful bride in front of him. 

Hermione gave a tight hug to Harry, who stepped up to take his place beside Severus. She lifted up the skirts of her dress, revealing satin emerald pumps and took ahold of Severus’ outreached hand. The witch held his hands as Arthur Weasley proceeded with the wedding ceremony. 

Hermione was so happy she could have burst. Excitement buzzed through her as she looked up into her partner’s eyes. Severus glowed, his darkness lifting. Exchanging rings, a thin gold band slipped onto her finger, and Hermione did the same with Severus. He was hers, adorning the jewelry of life-long partnership. At Arthur’s command, Severus lifted the veil and kissed his wife passionately, his hand at the small of her exposed back. Pulling away, Hermione smiled and laughed warmly. They held their wands up, turning to face all of their guests.

“It is my great pleasure to present to you, Lord and Lady Severus Snape!” Arthur Weasley announced, and applause erupted from the attendees. Hermione and Severus’ wands let out a stream of fireworks, glitter exploding in the starry sky above them. The guests all did the same, laughter filling the room.

Hermione Snape took Niamh from Ginny, the infant leaning her head against her chest. Severus’ hand wrapped around Hermione’s and they exited the Great Hall, Ginny and Harry following. 

“How did you do it?” Hermione asked, shifting her daughter on her hip. Severus smirked and reached to adjust one of his wife’s ringlets. 

“I knew you were frightened. Afraid that they would never remember you. So, I went myself. As soon as they answered the door, I realized something. They remembered. Their memory was returned to them the night you nearly died. It was as if the spell had reversed itself when you were gone.” 

Hermione felt a single tear stream down her face and she grabbed at Severus’ arm, pulling her to him. Kissing him hard, she then rested her head against his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered into his chest. 

“I’d do anything for you. I would go to the ends of the earth and back for you and Niamh, Hermione. You know I would.” 

“As would I,” Hermione spoke, watching the doors to the Great Hall open, her parents rushing over to the happy couple. 

“Is this? Is she our…?” Her mother asked, placing an index finger beneath the pale chin of Hermione’s daughter. 

“Niamh Eileen Snape,” Hermione announced, handing off the child to the newly appointed grandmother. Her father shook hands firmly with Severus, turning his attention to his granddaughter. 

“Will you be happy with me? You’ll love me forever?” Severus asked, running his hand along Hermione’s cheek. She smiled softly. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. I wrote this in a time of great darkness in my life. It brought joy and happiness to me to write from the heart about characters I greatly enjoy. All of you who read, commented, gave kudos, and bookmarked made it even more worth my while to write this. The story is finished and I hope to write more stories about Hermione and Severus. <3 Love, Wren.
> 
>  
> 
> In Loving Memory of Alan Rickman: (02-21-1946 - 01-14-2016)


End file.
